BUTTERFLY
by thekimve
Summary: [PART 10 UP!] Apa filosofi Butterfly buat kalian?. sesuatu yang indah namun tak bisa dimiliki bukan?. semakin diraih maka semakin menjauh dan pergi. BTS. Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok and other member BTS. Chap/angst/hurt. RnR. VHOPE. VHope
1. Chapter 1

BUTTERFLY [part 1]

.

.  
CAST : KIM TAEHYUNG, JUNG HOSEOK

.  
OTHER CAST : KIM SEOK JIN, PARK JIMIN, JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM NAMJOON, MIN YOONGI

.  
.

Dunia ini seperti panggung sandiwara.  
Kita hanya pemain.  
Akan menjadi pemain protagonis atau antagonis itu pilihan.  
Jika tak bisa menjadi salah satunya maka bisa jadi kita tak punya jati diri.  
Menjadi jahat pun juga merupakan jati diri.  
Tak ada orang jahat di dunia ini tanpa alasan.

Panggung dunia seperti halnya panggung sandiwara yang dipertontonkan di depan penonton. Ada cerita dan ada akhir.  
Akan di buat sedih atau senang maka skenario yang berbicara.

Panggung teater merupakan hal baru bagi Hoseok. Namja bermarga Jung itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki jenjangnya di dalam ruang gedung megah ber AC tersebut dengan takjub.

Bangunan megah itu sangatlah lengkap dengan panggung lebar dan super besar ditambah kursi penonton yang muat untuk 500 penonton bahkan lebih.

Gedung teater Kyunghee University adalah gedung paling terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa. Bahkan tim teater maupun tim subteater seperti grup drama musical pun harus melalui beberapa tahap audisi agar bisa bergabung dengan mahasiswa berbakat lainnya.

Hoseok mahasiswa transfer dari jurusan seni di kota Daegu pun patut bangga dengan keberuntungan yang di dapatnya. Pasalnya Hoseok sering kali mengikuti kegiatan tari underground di kotanya dan bakatnya itu di lihat oleh salah satu sunbae dari Kyunghee dan di sarankan untuk transfer ke kampus bergengsi itu.

Hoseok patut berterima kasih terhadap puluhan piagam prestasinya yang bisa menggiringnya menuju Kyunghee dengan lancar.

Dan seperti sekaranglah. Hoseok melangkah masuk ke gedung teater di hari keduanya di Kyunghee. Transfer mahasiswa di saat semester sudah memasuki semester lima memang membuat Hoseok kerepotan. Jurusan seni di Kyunghee berbeda dengan kampusnya di Daegu. Disini bahkan lebih ketat dan pastinya jauh lebih berkualitas dalam segi pembelajarannya.

Hoseok bukanlah orang yang pandai berakting namun tawaran sunbaenya membuatnya menerima tawaran masuk ke Kyunghee.

Ya! Penari latar. Kalian pastilah tahu jika drama musical sarat akan nyanyian dan tarian dan tentu saja hal itu membutuhkan pemain latar dalam jumlah banyak dan Hoseok terpilih menjadi salah satunya.

Hoseok berjalan semakin dalam. Dilihatnya sedang ada latihan drama di atas panggung itu.

"Pangeran Rafael! Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu!".

"Tidak! Aku akan membalas dendam kepada Antoni! Dia sudah membunuh kekasihku Andrea".

Perhatian Hoseok tertuju kepada dua orang yang sedang berlatih di atas panggung.  
Sepertinya akan ditampilkan pentas musical ala kerajaan britania.  
Lengkap dengan para pasukan yang membuat ramai panggung.

Hoseok melihatnya.  
Melihat namja yang berakting sebagai Pangeran Rafael itu.  
Tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Wajahnya pun terlihat lebih muda darinya dengan rambut coklat berponi tebal yang turun menutupi dahinya.

Ekspresinya menyiratkan aura membunuh yang sangat bagus di bawakannya. Menjadi seorang pangeran yang kehilangan kekasihnya karena di bunuh. Dan itu sangat cocok di perankan olehnya. Wajah sedih, frustasi dan juga dendam terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.  
Hoseok berdiri sedikit jauh dari samping panggung.  
Banyak kru disana dan Hoseok tahu diri untuk tidak mendekati panggung yang penuh pemeran.

Namja itu terlihat sangat indah di mata Hoseok. Diremasnya tali ranselnya dengan kuat, menahan buncahan aneh di perut dan dadanya.

PUK!  
Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di pundak Hoseok dan sontak Hoseok menengok.

"Ahh.. Annyeong Haseyo sunbaenim". Hoseok membungkuk sopan kepada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau sudah lama disini? Mengapa tak bergabung dengan yang lain di back stage?". Namja itu tersenyum manis. Sangat manis malahan.

Hoseok menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali melihat namja indah yang sedang latihan di atas panggung itu.

"Hei.. kau melihatnya? Dia Taehyung. Pemain nomer 1 di sini. Akting dan penjiwaannya paling bagus". Namja disamping Hoseok menoleh kepanggung. Surai pirangnya bergoyang di bawah Beanie andalannya.

"Yoongi sunbae mengenalnya?". Hoseok berkata sambil tak lepas memandangnya.

Namja yang di panggil Yoongi itu hanya mengangguk.  
"Yeah.. siapa yang tak mengenalnya di kampus ini? Dia terbaik disini". Yoongi berkata seraya mengangkat kantung gitar yang dibawanya.

"Biar saya bantu sunbaenim". Hoseok dengan sigap membantu Sunbae yang membuatnya berdiri disini dengan cekatan.

Yoongi tersenyum menatapnya.  
Yoongi lantas memberikan gestur dengan tangannya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo ke backstage". Yoongi berjalan menuju sebelah kiri panggung.

Mata Hoseok tak lepas dari Sosok indah yang bernama Taehyung.  
Dilihatnya namja itu tengah berakting menebas semua prajurit yang menghalanginya membunuh pangeran Antonio.

Hoseok menggeleng pelan dan fokus berjalan menuju back stage.

Suasanan back stage sangat lah riuh. Gelak tawa para penari latar dan pemeran lain membuat suasana sangatlah ramai.

"Hei hei lihatlah aku membawa anggota baru". Yoongi berseru untuk membuat yang lain memperhatikannya.

Hoseok meletakkan gitar besar itu bersender di dinding dan mulai membungkuk hormat kepada para pemeran lainnya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Jung Hoseok Imnida. Mohon bantuannya".  
Hoseok tersenyum ceria dan sedikit canggung.

 _"Ahh selamat datang"  
"Wah tampan juga"  
"Jangan sungkan ya"  
"Kau murid baru?"_

Dan masih banyak lagi celetukan terdengar disana.

"Sstt.. dengarkan. Hoseok akan menjadi koreografer tim penari yang baru". Yoongi menjelaskan.

Apa?! Pelatih?

Sontak Hoseok menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Pelatih? Sunbae saya...".

"Sstt.. Hyung saja dan jangan terlalu formal". Yoongi tersenyum manis kepada Hoseok dan mengabaikan keterkagetan Hoseok.

Hoseok semakin tak mengerti. Ia akan menjadi pelatih tarian dalam drama musical kali ini.

Bahkan Hoseok tak paham jalan cerita drama musicalnya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah namja indah itu berlatih menjadi Pangeran Rafael

"Hey.. yosh selamat datang aku Namjoon pemeran King di drama ini, kurasa kau bisa menjadi koreografer yang baik untuk pementasan kali ini". Namjoon tersenyum hangat.

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, dan tersenyum canggung kepada namja pemilik nama Namjoon tersebut.

Hoseok melirik ke arah Yoongi dan mengisyaratkan sebuah kebingungan.

"Tunggu sunbae maksudku hyung, aku bahkan tak mengerti ini drama musical tentang apa. Dan juga mengapa tak mengatakan dari awal?". Hoseok melayangkan protes yang ia pendam sejak keterkejutannya muncul.

"Hyung kau memang belum memberitahunya?". Namja berambut merah dan tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi itu pun angkat bicara.

"Sudah ku duga pasti hyung memaksanya kan?". Seorang namja keluar dari kerumunan properti pakaian berumbai-rumbai di sebelah meja rias.

"Annyeong Jeon Jungkook imnida, pelatih koreo kami mengalami cedera dan Yoongi sebagai wakil ketua tim drama musical mempunyai tugas mencari pelatih". Namja bernama Jungkook itu tersenyum ramah lantas mengajak bersalaman Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum lantas menyambut uluran tangan namja bernama Jungkook tersebut.

"Jung Hoseok imnida. Oh jinjja? Yoongi hyung tak berkata apapun". Hoseok menatap Yoongi dan sebuah deheman keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Aku memang belum mengatakan semua padanya. Bukankah ini kejutan? Dia menari dengan sangat bagus. Hoseok coba kau tunjukan satu tarian sebagai pembuka perkenalanmu". Yoongi melipat tangan di dadanya dan berjalan mundur.

Semua yang ada disana mundur perlahan untuk menyaksikan tarian Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk.  
Diletakkannya tas ranselnya di lantai agak jauh. Hoseok menarik nafas pelan dan dihembuskannya dengan pelan.

Saat kau melakukan apapun dari hati maka yang terlihat adalah suatu ketulusan.  
Gerakan tubuh tak bisa membohongi suasana hati.

Bahkan matapun mampu menipu namun gerakan tubuh akan memperlihatkan apa yang sedang kita rasakan.

Tubuh Hoseok meliukkan sebuah gerakan tarian yang indah. Tangan panjangnya melambai indah.

Bukan sebuah tarian modern kontemporer yang di tampilkan melainkan gerakan perpaduan antara keluwesan dan sebuah gerakan isyarat tentang seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Tarian perpaduan kelembutan dansa dan keanggunan ballet menjadi satu di pertunjukan kecil itu.

Mata sipit dari seorang namja berambut coklat itu menatap ke arah Hoseok.  
Bukan tatapan takjub seperti yang di tunjukan orang-orang di ruangan itu. Tapi hanya tatapan datar khas seorang Taehyung yang memang pada dasarnya dikenal dingin tersebut. Taehyung diatas panggung dengan dibelakang panggung merupakan dua pribadi berbeda. Jika diatas panggung dialah pemilik 1000 ekspresi namun jika di balik layar Taehyung tetaplah pemilik 1 ekspresi. Flat face.

Gerakan membungkuk dari Hoseok menjadi akhir pertunjukannya.

Tepuk tangan meriah menggema diruangan itu.

"Daebak Daebak". Namja berambut almont itu bertepuk tangan lantas mendekati Hoseok.

"Annyeong Kim Seok Jin imnida. Aku ketua tim Drama Musical disini. Kau hebat. Yoongi memang pandai menemukan orang berbakat sepertimu". Namja bernama Kim Seok Jin itu menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum canggung.

"Gamsahamnida sunbaenim". Hoseok membungkup hormat kepada ketua tim drama berwajah kalem tersebut.

Seok Jin tertawa senang dengan hasil kerja Yoongi yang bisa menemukan seorang pelatih baru yang sangat berbakat itu.

"Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook koordinir anggota penari latar untuk segera bersiap dan diskusikan gerakan koreo baru dengan Hoseok. Dan kau Namjoon diskusikan kembali beberapa dialog kalian dengan Taehyung". Seok Jin mengorganisir anggotanya untuk bersiap berlatih kembali.  
"Yoongi tolong kau sempurnakan music dibagian peperangannya. Dan lainnya kembali pada posisi kalian!". Teriak Seok Jin.

"SIAP!". Teriakan semangat membahana di dalam ruang tersebut.

Seok Jin tersenyum kepada para anggotanya.  
Dan mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan gestur "mari bekerja keras" kearah Hoseok.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya yang bersandar di tembok lantas kembali ke panggung.  
Hoseok menatapnya, tak mengerti oleh wajah datar Taehyung.

"Jangan kaget. Dia king of flat disini". Namja berambut merah yang bernama Jimin itu memberikan pemakluman kepada Hoseok.

"Apa dia memang seperti itu?". Hoseok bertanya sembari mengikuti langkah jimin menuju panggung.

"Ya.. kami bahkan tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan siapa dia. Yang kami tahu dia mahasiswa semester 3. Lolos audisi di ekstra teater dengan nilai tinggi dan.. dan tak ada lagi". Jimin menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Jimin sosok yang ramah. Siapapun akan disapanya. Tak terkecuali saat ia melewat Taehyung dan hanya di balas anggukan tanpa ekspresi dari Taehyung.

Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiskusi dengan Namjoon.

Namja berwajah flat itu lebih banyak mengangguk dari pada mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar menanggapi perkataan Namjoon maupun Jin.

Pandangan Hoseok teralihkan kepada naskah skenario yang disodorkan oleh Jimin.

"Drama ini berjudul Butterfly, Kisah cinta Pangeran Rafael dengan Putri Andrea dan berakhir tragis. Pangeran Antonio berniat membunuh Rafael tapi justru di selamatkan Putri Andrea dan yah.. Putri Andrea yang terbunuh. Kau pahamkan jika ini cerita sedih?". Jimin menjelaskan dengan menunjukkan bagian skrip tersebut pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk paham. Saat ini yang di butuhkan adalah menyelaraskan musik dengan gerakan tariannya.

"Aku tak melihat pemeran Andrea disini". Hoseok melihat sekeliling panggung untuk menemukan pemain lain selain pemeran inti.

Jimin menggeleng.  
"Tidak ada. Kami memang tak memasukkan pemain perempuan di dalam drama musical ini." Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

Tak ada pemain perempuan?  
Dan Hoseok sekarang sadar bahwa didalam ruangan ini berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"Benar juga, aku bahkan baru menyadarinya. Apa ini juga ide Yoongi sunbae?". Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya disamping tape sound seraya membolak balikkan skenario berhalaman 50 lembar itu.

Jimin duduk disamping Hoseok sambil menyaksikan Jungkook dan beberapa temannya melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan.

"Ini ide Taehyung". Jimin mengangkat bahunya.

Hoseok sontak menolehlan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Taehyung? Dia?". Jari Hoseok reflek menunjuk kepada Namja yang tengah berteriak frustasi menghayati perannya.

Jimin mengangguk dan itu membuat helai rambut merahnya melambai.  
Dari kejauhan terlihat Yoongi berlarian menuju arah mereka.

"Musiknya siap. Hoseok kau tinggal sesuaikan saja dengan musiknya. Aku pergi dulu". Yoongi menyerahkan flashdish berwarna hitam ke tangan Hoseok. Sebelum pergi Yoongi masih sempat mengelua kepala Jimin lantas lari kembali ke belakang panggung.

Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan salah tingkah saat Hoseok menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hyungmu?". Tanya Hoseok mematahkan praduganya.

"Kekasihku". Jimin membenarkan lantas tersenyum lebar membuat mata sipitnya terlihat segaris.

Hoseok melebarkan matanya. Dugaannya benar bahwa disini kehidupan gay sudah membudaya termasuk perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ia menatap Taehyung.

Bagi Hoseok, Taehyung layaknya kupu-kupu indah yang terbang diatas langit. Sulit sekali memdekatinya bahkan Hoseok menjadi bunga pun belum tentu Taehyung akan tinggal dan memandangnya.

Bagi Hoseok, Taehyung bukanlah manusia flat alami. Tapi itu lebih kepada Taehyung sedang memendam sebuah masalah. Ntah apa.

Latihan hari ini dilakukan sampai menjelang malam. Saat senja mulai turun, ketua tim drama musical membubarkan para anggotanya untuk segera pulang.

Hoseok mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk putih favoritnya. Hadiah ulang tahun appanya.

Hoseok melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 petang dan gedung teater sudah tampak lengang dengan satu persatu mahasiswa pulang.

Hoseok berjalan keluar gedung tersebut sambil menggenggam botol air mineral saat mata hazelnya menatap siluet Taehyung berdiri di samping pilar gedung. Seperti menunggu seseorang.

Hoseok berjalan mendekat.

"Hey.. kau Taehyung kan?". Hoseok menyapanya pelan agar Taehyung tak kaget oleh kejadirannya.

Wajah datar itu. Terpasang pekat di wajah manisnya. Menandakan ketidakminatannya pada seseorang yang mengajaknya bicara.

Hoseok menyodorkan air mineralnya saat sebuah Audy keluaran terbaru memasuki halaman gedung teater dan berhenti di antara mobil yang terparkir di halaman luas tersebut.

Taehyung berlari kearah mobil tersebut dan sekaligus si pemilik mobil keluar.

Namja itu Sangat cantik. Wajahnya mirip dengan Taehyung. Sangat keren dengan jas casual dan celana jeans yang melekat di tubuh seksinya.

Namja itu membukakan pintu untuk Taehyung lantas pergi menjauh menyisakan Hoseok yang tangannya menggantung saat akan menyerahkan botol minumannya ke Taehyung.

"Terlambat.. tapi aku seperti mengenal pria tadi. Tapi dimana ya...". Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya lantas meminum habis air mineralnya dan melempar botolnya ke arah tong sampah.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah motor sportnya dan memacunya untuk pulang kerumah. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karna seharian membuat koreografi untuk penari drama musikal.

.

.  
.

(Tbc)

Note :

Terima kasih buat para pe-review ff saya kemarin2… saat ini saya dalam proyek FF Butterfly beruntun… mohon dukungannya.

Review kalian sangat saya butuhkan.

Gomawo Dear^^


	2. Chapter 2

**BUTTERFLY (pt.2)  
**.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok

.  
Other cast : Kim Seok Jin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon.

.  
New Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun

.  
.

Langkah Hoseok terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah kontrakannya.  
Keluarga Hoseok bukanlah keluarga kaya raya yang mampu memberikan sebuah apartemen mewah untuk Hoseok tempati.  
Hoseok hanya memiliki ayahnya saja.  
Hidup tanpa seorang ibu membuatnya hanya patuh kepada ayahnya saja. Ibu Hoseok telah lama pergi meninggalkannya sejak Hoseok menghirup udara untuk pertama kalinya.  
Hanya ayahnyalah yang ia miliki seorang.

Hoseok memandang sepasang sepatu di depan pintu masuknya. Senyum mengembang pada bibirnya yang sedikit memucat karena udara yang mulai meninggi suhunya.  
Memasuki musim gugur memang membuat udara disekitar menjadi lebih dingin dari pada musim panas yang telah lewat.

Hoseok membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyadari bahwa ruang tamu rumah kontrakannya sedikit lengang.

Hanya suara televisi yang sayup-sayup terdengar di ruang tengah.

"Kau sudah pulang?". Hoseok menoleh sekaligus sedikit terkejut saat sebuah suara memasuki gendang telinganya.

Suara bass khas pria berusia 40 tahunan membuatnya menengok ke arah dapur disebelah kiri ruang tengahnya.

Disana telah berdiri seorang pria tinggi bermata musang nan tajam.  
Senyum hangatnya terpancar dari wajahnya yang sedikit bernoda cat air.

"Appa? Kenapa datang tak bilang-bilang?". Hoseok berjalan mendekati namja yang dipanggilnya appa tersebut.

Pemilik nama marga yang disandang Hoseok itu menyeruput kopi yang sepertinya baru saja di buatnya.

"Bukankah appa memang hebat dalam hal memberi surprise?". Appa Hoseok tersenyum lebar.  
Memandang senang ke arah wajah anaknya yang mulai menekuk karena di berikan suprise yang sangat tidak menarik bagi Hoseok.

Hoseok meletakkan tasnya di kursi ruang tengah lantas terduduk di sebelahnya.

Tangannya memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

"Dance?". Appa Hoseok mendekati putra semata wayangnya dan duduk di kursi seberang Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya hari ini merupakan awal yang melelahkan baginya.

Koreografi drama musikal dari pelatih lama sedikit tak sesuai dengan Hoseok dan Hoseok merubah total gerakannya agar selaras dengan isi dramanya.

"Appa kemari hanya melukis atau hanya mampir?". Hoseok bertanya kepada ayahnya. Matanya terbuka dan menatap ayahnya.

"Appa menemui seseorang dan yah.. kau tau sendiri bukan dari wajahku". Appa Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan ke ruang rekreasi di belakang rumah kontrakan itu.

Hoseok tersenyum. Ia paham dengan maksud ayahnya.  
Ayah Hoseok memang seorang pelukis dan penulis. Sudah banyak novelnya yang terbit dan royalti dari penjualan novel itu mampu membuat Hoseok melanjutkan sekolahnya sampai kuliah.

Mata Hoseok menatap eksemplar koran harian di meja depannya. Melirik pada headline koran tersebut dan tersenyum.

Banyak hal dalam diri ayahnya yang sangat dikagumi oleh Hoseok. Suara merdunya, daya imajinasinya dan rangkaian indah lukisannya. Sepertinya darah seni Hoseok berasal dari Ayahnya.

Hoseok mengambil koran itu dan membuka lipatannya untuk membaca lebih lanjut berita di koran tersebut.

"Jung Yunho, Novelis senior yang menorehkan kembali prestasinya di duni seni lukis".

Hoseok semakin tertawa lebar saat sebuah kalimat berita terbaca olehnya.

"Lukisan berjudul 'never die' karyanya terjual hingga 300juta dollar. Lukisannya dilirik oleh aktor kawakan terkenal di Jepang bernama Kim Jaejoong...".

"Kim Jaejoong?...". Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Lantaran ia tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Jaejoong?..". Hoseok terus saja menyebut nama itu. Berusaha mengingat siapa dan dimana ia mengenal nama itu.

Lelah tak menemukan jawaban. Akhirnya Hoseok membalikkan halaman kedua dari koran tersebut dan disanalah mata itu terbuka lebar dan bahkan nyaris keluar dari tempat.

"Dia!.. sekaya apa dia?". Mata Hoseok mandang lekat pria yang beritanya terdapat di halaman kedua koran harian tersebut. Tentunya di rubrik Entertaiment.

Hoseok menutup kembali koran tersebut dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Ada banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi dalam hidupnya hari ini.  
Hoseok membutuhkan penyesuaian akan hal ini.  
Di mulai dari Namja aneh bernama Taehyung serta namja bernama Kim Jaejoong yang bahkan mampu membeli mahal lukisan ayahnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu yang mana lukisan berjudul 'never die' tersebut.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Hoseok berjalan lunglai usai mengikuti jam terakhir dari mata kuliah bedah film pada semester ini.  
Menganalisis dan mengedit potongan adegan agar menjadi sebuah jalan cerita yang kontras dan tidak berlebihan memang bukan hal mudah.  
Mahasiswa jurusan seni tak akan berhenti pada satu jenis seni saja. Namun akan dipelajari beberapa hal yang terjadi di dunia seni termasuk broadcast.  
Hari ini tim pengurus inti drama musikal sengaja meliburkan diri.  
Kegiatan latihan tidak berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya akan ada para penari dan penyanyi saja yang berlatih vokal dan koreo.  
Selebihnya para memeran seperti Namjoon dan Seok Jin tak berada di tempat.

Hoseok berjalan menuju gedung teater yang terlihat lebih sepi dari sebelumnya.

Sangat aneh memang karena biasanya akan ada banyak kru dan pemain yang hilir mudik dari gedung tersebut.

Hoseok melangkah masuk di ruangan megah itu dan tak mendapati para pemain disana kecuali seorang Jimin yang memakai headset sambil bersenandung, Jungkook dengan handphonenya dan Taehyung.

Hoseok memandangnya. Melihat sesuatu yang indah disana.  
Gerakan itu. Gerakan yang sedang di lakukan oleh Taehyung adalah hasil koreonya.  
Gerakan dimana didalam skrip skenario dituliskan bahwa "Pangeran Rafael menghabiskan malamnya dengan keterpurukan selepas kematian putri Andrea".

Tanpa musik dan tanpa ketukan.  
Hoseok bahkan melihat Jimin dan Jungkook bahkan tak memperdulikan apapun kecuali musik ditelinga Jimin dan sepertinya game di ponsel Jungkook.

Sepertinya disini hanya Hoseok yang terpukau. Hoseok bahkan melihat sekeliling mungkin saja ada Yoongi sunbaenya yang menyediakan musik tersembunyi, tapi itu tak ada.

Gerakan gemulai penuh kesedihan itu seperti alami datang dari jiwanya.  
Hoseok paham betul seperti inikah yang disebut hebat oleh teman-temannya?

Gerakan Taehyung terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa gerakan memutarnya sedikit keluar dari tempo yang ia buat sendiri.

"Gerakan memutar sedikit mencondongkan kepala kebelakang akan menghasilkan gerakan yang indah seperti tarian ballet jaman Victoria". Hoseok membuka percakapan dengan Taehyung.

Hoseok naik ke atas panggung dengan perlahan melewati tangga di sisi kanan panggung.

Taehyung berdiri dan menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan datar khas Taehyung. Seakan Hoseok hanyalah angin lewat.

Taehyung mengulangi gerakannya dan ia sadar jika itu salah. Taehyung mengulanginya sesaat namun gagal lagi.

Grep!  
Rengkuhan ringan dipinggang Taehyung membuatnya terhenti dari gerakannya.

Tangan panjang Hoseok merengkuh pinggang ramping Taehyung dan sengaja memperagakan gerakannya dengan benar.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Taehyung. Penguasaan dirinya sangat bagus. Tak ada sisi terkejut atas sentuhan asing dari seorang Hoseok.

"Kim Taehyung bukan namamu? Mahasiswa tingkat 3 paling diakui aktingnya di kampus ini dan...".

"Kau tahu banyak tentangku?". Taehyung membuka suara. Masih dengan melakukan gerakan memutar yang mulai bisa ia kuasai berkat bantuan Hoseok.

Jangan panggil Hoseok jika ia tak bisa membuat percakapan ini berlanjut.

Hoseok sengaja membuat gerakan koreo menjadi gerakan dansa pelan yang tentu saja dapat Taehyung ikuti.

"Aku tertarik padamu dan mencari informasi tentangmu". Hoseok sepertinya memang harus agresif melihat saat ini adalah saat terlangka baginya bisa berbicara sedekat ini dengan Taehyung.

"Tertarik?". Senyuman mengejek keluar dari bibirnya namun dengan mimik muka sama. Tak berubah. Flat.

Hoseok menghentikan gerakannya. Disentuhnya rahang milik Taehyung.

"Aku bahkan tahu kau siapa". Hoseok tersenyum licik.

Hoseok mengetahui banyak fakta setelah kejadian kemarin.

"Kau anak dari Kim Jaejoong bukan?". Pernyataan ini membuat Taehyung terdiam.  
Menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku adalah aku. Dia adalah dia. Tak ada hubungannya denganku". Taehyung melepaskan tangan Hoseok lantas berjalan menuruni panggung itu.

Hoseok menatap kepergian Taehyung dengan senyum misterius.

"Menarik". Batin Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap kursi penonton dan tak mendapati Jimin dan Jungkook. Sepertinya mereka berdua telah pergi.

Hoseok mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi penyimpanan foto lantas memandang sebuah foto yang sangat membuatnya terkejut hingga detik ini.

Lukisan itu..  
Lukisan yang di buat ayahnya.  
Yang sketsanya ayahnya simpan di lembaran buku sketsa.  
Lukisan berjudul 'never die'.  
Lukisan yang ia tau bagaimana bentuknya.

Hoseok meremas ponselnya dan segera menyambar tasnya lalu berlari mengejar Taehyung.

Tapi.. lelaki itu. Lelaki itu datang dan berdiri disamping mobilnya menunggu Taehyung.

"Kim Jaejoong.. dia...". Hoseok mematung di koridor gedung teater dan menatap kepergian Taehyung beserta mobil mewah milik appanya.

"... dan aku menyukai anak dari kekasih ayahku...".  
Hoseok mengeratkan rahangnya.

Takdirnya menyukai Taehyung seperti ditertawakan oleh Tuhan.

Semalam Hoseok memang mengendap-endap memasuki ruang rekreasi rumahnya yang di sulap menjadi ruang lukis dadakan ayahnya.

Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu mengetahui apa hubungan ayahnya dengan ayah Taehyung.

Dan sketsa kasar 'never die' menjadi jawabannya.

Sketsa wajah Jaejoong terpampang samar di buku sketsa ayahnya. Lengkap sengan tulisan hangul 'saranghae Kim Jaejoong'.

Hoseok bersandar pada pilar besar di koridor itu. Mengabaikan beberapa mahasiswa yang melewatinya dengan tatapan iba.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya erat. Berusaha mencari apa hubungan takdir buruk yang menimpanya.

Pesona Taehyung sudah melekat erat di bawahnya.  
Namun takdir buruk lain datang membayanginya.

Ayahnya kekasih seorang Jaejoong.  
Yang jelas sekali bahwa itu ayah Taehyung. Lalu kemana ibu Taehyung. Apa bercerai? Apa meninggal seperti ibunya Hoseok?  
Apa yang selama ini Hoseok ketahui soal ayahnya? Apakah sibuk dengan dunianya membuatnya tak mengetahui bahwa ayahnya seorang gay?

Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di benaknya.  
Ingatannya kembali kepada isi ponsel ayahnya yang penuh oleh moment mesranya dengan Jaejoong.

Hoseok membuka matanya. Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lantas berjalan menuju parkiran motornya.

Yang Hoseok ingin lakukan sekarang, ia ingin mengetahui mengapa Taehyung sangat tidak ingin dikenal sebagai anak seorang aktor terkenal. Apa hanya dia yang tak tau sebuah Fakta, atau memang teman-teman lainnya sama saja tak tahu?.

Hoseok memacu motornya dengan sedikit kasar dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Tbc)**

 **Note :**

Halo Readerku… aku membuat SIDE STORY dari proyek BUTTERFLY ini… baca juga ya.. aku sengaja membuatnya karena ada beberapa kehidupan pemain lain yang tak bisa aku ungkap di cerita Butterfly, karena ini full cerita milik VHope… jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya^^

Gamsahamnida^^


	3. Chapter 3

**BUTTERFLY (pt.3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok  
Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk**

 **.**

 **.  
** _ **"Keindahannya bahkan tak bisa ku sentuh meskipun aku hanya seinci didekatnya"-Jung Hoseok  
**_ **.**

 **.  
.**

Restoran mewah dengan design khas bergaya kerajaan terukir indah disekitar Taehyung.

Namun ia tak sendiri. Dihadapannya appanya Kim Jaejoong tengah menikmati hidangan makan malamnya yang saat ini tengah tengah disantapnya.

Taehyung masih dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kabar appa?". Taehyung menatap ayah satu-satunya dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi.

"Seperti biasa. Akting dan akting". Namja berusia 40 tahunan itu menghentikan gerakan makannya sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Appa kemari bukan tanpa alasan bukan? Bahkan beberapa hari ini menjemputku ke kampus. Apa tujuan appa?". Taehyung menatap tajam pria cantik di hadapannya.

Tak seperti sosok ayah kebanyakan. Jaejoong lebih terlihat seperti namja muda bergaya metroseksual.

Lengkap dengan jas casual, jeans belel, singlet yang memperlihatkan dada putihnya dan sederet makeup yang menambah kesan shine.

Taehyung menatap menu makan malam hari ini.  
Tak ada yang ingin disantapnya. Bahkan makanan itu tak lebih menarik dari topik yang ia bahas saat ini.

Menatap ke arah appanya tak akan menemukan jawaban.

Bukannya menjawab sang appa lebih memilih melanjutkan makan malamnya tanpa terganggu oleh pertanyaan Taehyung.

Taehyung meneguk minumannya dengan kasar.  
Merasa di abaikan oleh Appanya.

"Berhenti bermain opera seperti anak kecil Tae". Appanya angkat bicara. Tak ada pandangan serius maupun naiknya oktaf suara appanya.  
Hanya ada appanya yang menyantap makan malamnya dengan santai dan seakan apa yang dibicarakannya terdengar seperti "cuaca hari ini bagus".

Tangan Taehyung mengepal diatas pahanya.  
Inilah topik yang sangat ingin Taehyung enyahkan.

Jaejoong berhenti menyantap makan malamnya dan menatap lurus ke arah Taehyung yang mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Opera itu hanya menghambat waktu debutmu. Bahkan appa bisa menjadikamu aktor terkenal di Jepang. Menyerahlah Tae". Jaejoong menganggkat gelasnya lantas meminumnya santai.

Taehyung masih mengingatnya.  
Sangat ingat betul bahwa appanya tak pernah setuju dengan apa yang Taehyung pilih.

Taehyung menyukai akting. Melainkan bukan menjadi aktor seperti appanya yang lebih sering terdengar skandalnya dari pada karir aktingnya.

Karir keartisan Jaejoong lebih bersinar di Jepang. Jaejoong berusaha menarik Taehyung masuk ke dunia Entertaiment Jepang.

Namun itu bukanlah keinginan Taehyung.  
Taehyung mencintai akting dari hati.  
Taehyung sangat menyukai teater, opera bahkan sejujurnya Taehyung lebih ingin menampilkan sisi dirinya yang lain melalui pentas Monolog.

Taehyung mencintai seni. Terlebih ia sangat nyaman dengan pendidikannya.

Namun seorang appa tentu saja ingin anaknya melanjutkan karirnya.  
Jaejoong bahkan menantangnya. Jika drama musikal kali ini gagal maka berakhirlah kehidupan Taehyung di korea dan bersiap debut di Jepang.

Menjadi boneka seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Appa tak akan pernah mengerti. Akting datang dari jiwa. Dan aku akan membuktikannya. Opera kekanakan yang appa bilang akan menjadi drama yang paling orang ingat". Taehyung mengepalkan erat tangannya. Tekadnya untuk mematahkan anggapan appanya akan segera di buktikan.

"Appa tau reputasimu di sana. Tak lebih dari seorang gay yang sedang membuat drama gay lainnya. Ayolah kau akan memiliki appa baru juga". Jaejoong tersenyum meremehkan.

Ia meremehkan anaknya sendiri.  
Bukan karena menganggap gay adalah sebuah aib namun ia lebih menginginkan Taehyung pergi dengannya ke Jepang dan menjadi aktor terkenal dari pada menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan seni yang bahkan untuk debut pun masih diragukan.

Taehyung berdiri dari kursinya. Mengabaikan tata krama yang ada.

Tatapan menusuk itu ia berikan kepada appanya.

"Jangan berkata seolah appalah yang paling suci disini. Bahkan appa juga salah satu dari kaum gay itu!". Taehyung kecewa. Kecewa oleh apa yang Jaejoong katakan.

Sejak dulu Jaejoong berusaha membuat Taehyung menurut padanya. Namun Jaejoong melupakan beberapa hal bahwa Taehyung mempunyai pilihan hidupnya sendiri.

Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu restoran mewah berlabel VVIP itu. Ruangan privat yang disewa appanya itu sedikit mengeluarkan aura mencekam.

Taehyung memegang tangkai daun pintu dan berhenti sejenak.  
Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bagi bersama orang tua satu-satunya.  
Namun melihat appanya, sepertinya Taehyung menjadi segan.

Taehyung berfikir ini semua percuma dibicarakan bahkan membicarakannya dengan orang yang tidak tepat.

"Biarkan aku menunjukkannya. Jika aku gagal kau boleh membawaku". Keputusan final.

Ya, bagaimanapun Taehyung adalah seorang anak.  
Anak pasti menurut pada orang tuanya bukan?  
Taehyung menyayangi Jaejoong.  
Bahkan umma kandungnya tak pernah diketahui kemana dia sekarang. Yang Taehyung tau ia sangat sayang kepada appanya dan ia tak akan sampai hati membuat appanya sedih.

Bagaimanapun juga Taehyung tahu bahwa appanya bertindak seperti itu agar Taehyung memiliki kehidupan yang layak dengan karir aktingnya di Jepang.

"Taehyung! Kim Taehyung!". Teriakan Jaejoong menggema diruangan itu.  
Sayup sayup Taehyung mendengarnya sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari Restoran mewah itu.

Jaejoong menggebrak meja yang penuh makan malam itu.

"Shit! Anak itu! Kita lihat siapa yang berhasil nanti". Jaejoong mengeratkan rahangnya. Diraihnya ponsel smartnya dari dalam saku celananya dan mendeal nomer seseorang.

"Bersiaplah berkemas. Besok kau punya tugas baru di Korea". Jaejoong berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

"Dengan senang hati Hyung, akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea. Aku sudah bosan di kejar-kejar fotografer itu". Suara manis dan sedikit manja mengudara di line ponsel Jaejoong.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sangat manis dongsaeng kecilku". Jaejoong memang menyayangi Saudaranya. Paman Taehyung.

"Ish Hyung! Aku ini tampan. Bahkan aku seorang model terkenal". Suara di seberang sana merajuk manis. Jaejoong terkikik kecil menanggapi adik satu-satunya.

"Baiklah baiklah kau tampan Hime. So happy?". Suara di seberang sana terpekik senang.  
Jaejoong memang tak bisa membiarkan Namja yang dipanggilnya Hime itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karna kesal.

"Berangkatlah dengan penerbangan awal besok. Akan ku beritahu apa saja yang akan kau lakukan Di Korea". Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Kau senang . baiklah baiklah tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu keponakanku yang cute itu. Apa kabar dia?". Namja yang bernama Hime itu terdengar ceria menanyakan Taehyung. Dimata Hime Taehyungnya sangat cute namun ia terkadang sangat kesal karena Taehyung sama sekali tak pernah merespon apapun yang dikatakannya.  
Hanya satu kalimat yang pernah di katakan Taehyung "Ahjushi kau sangat berisik".

Satu kalimat yang langsung menusuk perasaan paman satu-satunya.  
Ahjushi?  
Berisik?  
Bahkan usia pamannya hanya terpaut 5 tahun.  
Kalau soal berisik Bahkan Hime sadar jika dirinya memang berisik.

"Dia baik dan yah.. kau tau bagaimana dia bukan? Aku belum mampu membawanya ke Jepang. Disini terlalu bahaya untuknya". Jaejoong berair muka serius.

Sangat serius bahkan. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Soal skandal Yoochun hyung?". Suara diseberang saja mendadak menjadi serius.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar jika anggukannya bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mengerti. Akan ku bujuk dia untuk mau ke Jepang". Suara itu memelan. Berusaha menenangkan hyungnya yang sangat ia tahu saat ini sangat khawatir meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri di Korea. Inilah alasannya Jaejoong sering ke Korea untuk menengok anaknya. Memastikan bahwa ia tak mengalami bahaya apapun.

Skandal lama Jaejoong.  
Ia tahu jika pria bernama Yoochun itu tak akan membiarkan hidupnya tenang.

Bahkan seorang Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong pun tak mengetahui hal ini.

Jaejoong tak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Jaejoong hanya ingin anaknya berada dalam pengawasannya.

"Gomawo.. sampai bertemu besok". Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicarannya dengan adiknya. Kim Himchan.

Hime adalah panggilan kecil untuknya. Hime kecilnya yang saat ini menjadi model di Jepang. Jaejoong sengaja membawanya ke Jepang karena ia tahu adik satu-satunya yang cantik itu sangat menyukai Jepang dan akhir-akhir ini sangat ingin lari ke Korea karena seorang namja berkulit tan dan bermata tajam yang berprofesi sebagai fotografer agency nya tengah gencar mendekatinya. Itu membuat Himchan sering kali merengek ke Jaejoong untuk kembali saja ke Korea.

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan beberapa uang di mejanya.

Langkahnya semakin cepat menuju mobilnya agar tak dikenali oleh penggemarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUTTERFLY**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung berdiam diri disebuah sedan mewah milik Jin.

Beberapa saat setelah Taehyung pergi dari restoran itu ia segera menghubungi Jin.

Jin dan Taehyung.  
Dua orang terlibat hubungan rumit.  
Tak pernah ada yang tau hubungan seperti apa yang mereka rajut.

Taehyung ntah bergantung atau memanfaatkan Jin itu pun tak bisa di pahami. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ku lihat mobil appamu disana. Kau bersama Tuan Kim?". Seokjin membuka pembicaraan setelah hampir 30 menit mobil itu sunyi.

Mobil mewah itu menembus jalanan malam membawa Taehyung dan Jin menuju tujuan mereka.

Hanya satu tujuan jika Taehyung sudah dalam Mode seperti ini.  
Diam yang semakin diam.  
Jin tahu segalanya. Bahkan dia sangat tahu bahkan sebelum melihat.

Jin mengerti apa yang di inginkan Taehyung saat ini.  
Sebuah dukungan dan sentuhan.

Taehyung berada pada dua keputusan yang sulit ia ambil.

Mata Taehyung menatap keluar jendela. Ada yang ia pikirkan.

Mata tajamnya menatap seseorang di sebuah minimarket yang ia lewati.

Kepala memutar untuk semakin memperjelas pandangannya.

"Ada apa?". Jin bertanya setelah sadar jika Taehyung seperti mengamati sesuatu yang menarik.

Taehyung menggeleng lantas menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Siapa Hoseok itu?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari Taehyung.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya.  
Tidak biasanya Taehyung menanyakan seseorang bahkan Hoseok adalah orang baru di kampus mereka.

"Kurasa kau tahu dia koreografer pengganti". Jin tetap fokus pada kemudinya.

"Dia tahu aku anak Kim Jaejoong". Taehyung kembali menatap jalanan dijendela sampingnya.

Jin melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung lantang melanjutkan fokusnya pada jalanan didepannya.

"Aku akan meminta Namjoon menyeledikinya. Kurasa ia sangat akrab dengan Jimin dan Jungkook". Jin tersenyum sekilas ke arah Taehyung. Dan menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang berada dipahanya.

"Kau tertarik dengannya?". Jin bertanya sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya.

Taehyung bereaksi. Pandangannya berpindah kepada Jin.

Jin menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen mewah di pusat kota Seoul.

Jin mematikan mesin mobilnya lantas menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bertindak bukan seperti Taehyung yang ku kenal itu berarti kau sedang tertarik dengan seseorang". Jin melepas sabuk mengamannya. Dan kembali menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung mendekat. Semakin dekat dengan dengan wajah Jin.  
Jin masih di posisinya. Tak menjauh dan tak menghindar karena ia tau apa yang selanjutnya Taehyung lakukan.

Kedua bibir tipis itu saling bertautan.  
Melumat pelan bibir satu sama lain.

Lumatan itu lebih kepada rasa yang ingin mereka lepaskan.  
Rasa tertekan dan kesepian.  
Meluapkannya dengan harapan untuk sehari saja masalah yang mereka hadapi akan berakhir.

 **.  
.**

 **BUTTERFLY**

 **.**

Hoseok keluar dari Sebuah minimarket. Tangannya kanan kiri menggenggam belanjaan yang sepertinya kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Hoseok mulai mual jika memakan ramen terus selama beberapa hari ini.  
Jangan lupakan jika appanya bahkan tak seharusnya di dapur.

Seorang pria berusia 40 tahunana jika memasuki dapur pastilah jika tak mengacau pasti membakar dapur.  
Alasan itulah yang membuat Hoseok berinisiatif memasak.

Ilmu masak yang ia dapat dari internet menjadi bekalnya untuk membuat hidangan makan malam.

Bruk!  
Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang salah disini.  
Hoseok atau namja didepannya.  
Keduanya bertabrakan di depan minimarket itu.

"Aish...". Hoseok mendesis. Dirapikannya belanjaan yang berjatuhan di trotoar sepi itu.

"Maafkan saya tuan.. saya tak sengaja". Hoseok masih memiliki sopan untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang ia tabrak.

Pria itu seperti seusia appanya.  
Namun terlihat muda dan dengan topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Namun masih bisa dilihat oleh Hoseok.

Pria itu pergi begitu saja memasuki minimarket di belakang Hoseok.

"Ash.. apa dia marah?". Hoseok menatap pria itu sekilas lantas kembali memunguti beberapa kaleng kornet yang masih berserakan.

Hoseok berdiri dan kembali menatap pria yang sudah menghilang diantara rak-rak di dalam mini market itu.

"Seperti pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana ya..". Hoseok menggelengka kepalanya lantas berjalan dan bergegas pulang.

Hoseok sengaja mengendarai motornya dengan pelan.  
Menimati udara malam yang dingin.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada kejadian siang tadi.  
Taehyung yang ia sukai dan tentang pria yang merupakan appa Taehyung. Pria yang menjalin hubungan spesial dengan appanya sendiri.

Bagi Hoseok meraih seorang Taehyung layaknya memegang seekor Kupu-kupu. Cantik namun tak tersentuh.

Hoseok sudah jatuh pada pesona Taehyung. Hoseok sangat ingin mengerti seperti apa Taehyung yang flat itu.

Motornya terhenti beberapa meter dari rumahnya.  
Sebuah mobil yang familiar bertengger di depan pagar rumahnya.  
Hoseok sengaja memarkir motornya di belakang mobil itu dan mengamati mobil itu.

Ia tahu sekarang. Ini mobil Kim Jaejoong.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki halaman rumahnya.  
Apakah Taehyung di rumahnya?  
Ataukah hanya Appanya Taehyung yang sekedar mengunjungi appa Hoseok.

Hoseok membuka daun pintu rumahnya.  
Pelan dan tanpa suara. Ia sebetulnya tak siap jika memang Taehyung di dalam rumahnya dan mengetahui jika appa mereka menjalin hubungan.

Namun apa yang dilihatnya sekarang bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada seorang Taehyung yang berada di ruang tamunya.

Yunho, appa yang ia kenal sangat kalem dan berwibawa seakan anggapan itu hilang dan lenyap setelah apa yang tengah Yunho lakukan dengan... Jaenjoong.

Sofa ruang tamu itu menjadi saksi.  
Bahkan pakaian atas mereka berdua berserakan dilantai.

Tubuh Tan ayahnya bergesekan dengan tubuh putih Jaejoong.  
Saling menindih diatas sofa itu dengan bibir saling melumat dan penuh nafsu keduanya.  
Suara kecipak bibir beradu itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hoseok.

Kantung belanja yang dipegang Hoseok terjatuh.  
Bukan karena sengaja namun ia merasa tak berdaya.

Ada sebuah perasaan sakit dihatinya.  
Appanya bercumbu dengan pria itu. Pria yang sedarah dengan namja yang sudah menyita perhatiannya. Menyita pikirannya dan namja yang telah membuatnya kesulitan untuk didekati.

"...appa...". Suara lirih Hoseok seperti terjepit ditenggorokannya.

Terlalu terkejut. Hatinya nyeri.  
Bagaimana dengannya, Hoseok berfikir jika ini sangat tak adil untuknya.

Taehyung yang tak bisa ia dapatkan ditambah dengan hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong membuatnya semakin sulit mendapatkan Taehyung.

Salah takdir ataukan salah Hoseok. Bahkan itu tak bisa terjawab.

Hoseok pergi. Berlari dari rumah itu. Pergi jauh agar melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.  
Memacu motornya menjauh. Menembus jalanan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
TBC**

 **Note :**

Hallo… selamat malming.

Malam ini aku mengupdate Pt.3 kurasa sudah ada beberapa yang baca di page saya bukan? Aku sedikit kehilangan feel menulis akhir-akhir ini. Maukah kalian membantuku dengan memberiku semangat? Malam ini aku juga menshare Side story YoonMin. Banyak yang suka Yoonmin ya?  
mereka Couple Ketiga yang aku sukai. Bagiku Namjin adalah appa umma, anaknya V, Yoongi dan Jungkook. Hoseok dan Jimin adalah menantu mereka. Bukankah sudah bagus? Keluarga bahagia kan? Kkkk…

Tapi tenang saja itu hanya imajinasiku dan kesukaanku. Kalian berhak punya pilihan sendiri tentang couple2 di BTS. Jjang A.R.M.Y.

Gamsahamnida buat nama2 yang muncul di review semua FF saya. Makasih ya sudah mau membaca FF jelek saya. Kkk…

Selamat Membaca^^

 _ **20151017**_


	4. Chapter 4

**BUTTERFLY (pt.4)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok  
Other Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook  
New Cast : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Yoo Youngjae**

 **.**

 **.**

 __ _ **"Saat di dalam genggamanku ada kupu-kupu, begitu tanganku terbuka maka kupu-kupu itu akan terbang bebas, menjauh dan pergi"-Jung Hoseok**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Hoseok berjalan lunglai di sepanjang koridor kampusnya.  
Mata kuliah perfilman dan peran lakon bahkan dianggap tak menarik baginya.

Ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk dari Ayahnya.

Puluhan pesan bahkan di abaikannya.  
Langkahnya siang itu menuntunnya menuju gedung teater.

Pementasan tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Bahkan kelompok penari ada beberapa yang belum kompak.

"Yo! Kau kenapa bro? Kau terlihat tak baik-baik saja". Namja bermata sipit, Jimin. Orang pertama yang menyapanya begitu kaki kanan Hoseok menginjakkan kaki di gedung megah itu.

Sederet pemain, sutradara dan kru sudah berhilir mudik di dalam gedung itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja bahkan sedang bahagia". Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah kusutnya saat manik matanya mengarah kepada pria bercardigan hitam yang sedang membaca skrip skenario di belakang panggung.  
Kain layar hitam di belakang panggung sedikit penghalangi pandangannya ketika kain itu berkibar terkena angin.

Hoseok tersenyum.  
Ada kerinduan terbesit di hatinya. Ntah kerinduan macam apa hanya saja tiba-tiba rasa itu datang saja di hatinya.

"Hyung? Hyung?". Jungkook melambaikan tangannya di depan Hoseok yang saat ini tengah menikmati namja yang di sukainya.

"Hyung kau sedang dimana?". Jungkook bertanya.

"Aku sedang menikmati Taehyung..". Kalimat itu meluncur sempurna dari bibir Hoseok.

"Eh.. eh.. apa Kook? Kau bertanya apa?". Hoseok salah tingkah. Dunianya sudah kembali. Dan ia bahkan tak ingat apa yang ditanyakan Jungkook.

Jimin dan Jungkook menahan tawanya.  
"Menyukainya?". Jimin bertanya lantas menepuk pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangkat bahu lantas meletakkan tasnya di lantai dekatnya.

"Itu sepertinya sulit". Jimin menambahkan

"Kalian membahas Taehyung sunbae?". Jungkook terlalu polos dengan pertanyaannya.

Hoseok menatap Jimin dan Jungkook yang sepertinya mulai sok tahu dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Lihatlah...". Dagu Jimin menunjuk kepada pemandangan baru di depannya.

Hoseok menaikkan alisnya lantas menatap kearah tunjuk Jimin.

Taehyung memang disana. Masih duduk manis memegang Skripnya namun ternyata sekarang bukan Taehyung seorang disana.  
Disana ada SeokJin, ketua teater sub opera yang terkenal kalem dan baik hati bak pangeran.

Ntah apa yang mereka bicarakan.  
Namun bagi Hoseok itu terlihat mesra.

Taehyung bahkan terlihat sangat santai berbicara.

"Itu Jin hyung kan?". Jungkook menunjuknya.  
"Rumornya mereka berpacaran, Taehyung sangat menurut pada Jin Hyung". Jungkook menambahkan.

"Jangan lupakan juga jika hari ini bahkan mereka berangkat bersama padahal kita tahu rumah mereka berbeda arah 10 km". Jimin berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Seakan ia menemukan objek penelitian yang hebat.

Hoseok mengangkat alisnya.  
Pandangannya menajam saat Jin mengelus pelan belakang kepala Taehyung.

Hoseok tak mengerti.  
Hatinya panas.  
Hoseok berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya! Semua berkumpul. Saatnya berlatih". Hoseok berteriak mengumpulkan tim penari yang mulai berpencar.

Yoongi terlihat sibuk di depan alat-alat sound musik.

"Hoseok musiknya siap, kau tinggal memutar ulang saja dari laptopku". Yoongi berteriak ke arah Hoseok.

Hoseok menengok ke arah Yoongi dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Latihan tinggal 2 bulan lagi dan hari ini pengacau kelompok akan langsung ku keluaran. Aku tak peduli kalian menangis darah untuk meminta maaf. Kesalahan sedikit tak ada ampun sekarang. Mengerti?!". Seru Hoseok.  
"Posisi!". Hoseok berteriak lantang.  
Suasana hatinya buruk.

Pemain di panggung menatap kearah kelompok tari Hoseok.  
Beberapa memandang ngeri.  
Beberapa memadang Hoseok dengan tatapan "ayo kita bekerja keras".

Taehyung menatapnya. Sekilas.  
Tatapan datarnya setia menghiasi wajahnya.  
Taehyung berdiri lantas memulai latihannya.

"Kau sudah paham bagian ini?". Jin bertanya kepada Taehyung dan di tanggapi hanya anggukan.

"Jin hyung, ku rasa akan sedikit menguras tenaga jika berakting seperti ini. Ini benar-benar meluapkan rasa kehilangan". Namjoon menyahut. Melayangkan protes kepada Jin.  
Adegan paling melelahkan memang adegan saat kita meluapkan emosi.  
Pikiran dan hati haruslah selaras untuk bisa memperlihatkan sebuah akting yang terlihat alami. Bukan akting yang sekedar akting.  
Dan disini Taehyung akan membuktikannya.

"Tapi Joon, kita ini memainkan opera yang isinya kesedihan pangeran Rafael. Bukan opera percintaan di musim semi". Jin berargumen. Sebagai ketua ia sudah memilah setiap adegan di dalam skenario yang sudah di tulis oleh penulis skenario. Bahkan ia sudah berdebat panjang dengan sutradara.

"Youngjae sunbae akan mengarahkan soal ini. Dia sutradara hebat. Tenang saja". Jin menyakinkan mereka.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada kelompok menari di sudut ruangan besar itu.  
Matanya sedikit tak fokus kepada skrip yang diterangkan Jin.  
Ntah mengapa ia sedikit tertarik menatap kelompok yang saat ini sedang serius berlatih.

Bahkan tim vokal masih terlihat santai di kursi penonton.

"Aku bisa melakukannya". Taehyung berkata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jin.

Jin tersenyum. Tersenyum penuh arti lain.  
"Baiklah. Semua siap?!". Jin berseru kepada semua pemain.

"Siap!". Teriakan semangat terdengar.

Ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana semuanya sedang bekerja keras.  
Mereka mempunyai tujuan berbeda.  
Membuktikan untuk diri sendiri atau untuk orang lain.

Peran adalah peran.  
Hidup ini sudah memaksa manusia untuk memilih perannya.

Akan menjadi jahat atau menjadi baik itu pilihan.  
Namjoon berteriak layaknya seorang raja.  
Raja yang melindungi pangerannya agar tidak melanjutkan perang balas dendam kepada Pangerang Antonio.

Taehyung tersungkur. Menangis penuh luka.  
Memainkan perannya dengan baik. Meskipun bebearpa kali mengulang namun ia bisa menguasai karakter Pangeran Rafael.

Opera berlatar kerajaan jaman Victoria itu bukan menceritakan cerita bahagia dengan akhir menikahnya seorang putri dengan pangeran. Namum bercerita tentang kesedihan.  
Kesedihan hati pangeran Rafael yang kekasihnya terbunuh di Tangan Pangeran Antonio. Saingannya.

.

.  
.

Taehyung mengelap keringat yang menetes di keningnya.  
Punggungnya disandarkan ke loker yang terdapat di back stage.

Saat ini pemain terlihat sudah mulai pulang. Namun Taehyung masih terduduk disana. Melepaskan lelahnya.  
Perannya tak hanya akting namun juga berlatih oleh gerak dan gerakan koreografi solo.  
Gerakannya hari ini terdapat banyak kesalahan. Berulang kali ia ditegur Hoseok.

"Tak perlu diratapi". Suara bertone bass itu keluar dari mulut namja yang basah oleh keringatnya.  
Langkahnya mendekati Taehyung yang sedang duduk bersandar dilemari loker.

Mata Taehyung terbuka.  
"Kau?..". Pertanyaan Taehyung menggantung.

"Ya, ini aku. Hari ini aktingmu luar biasa tapi koreomu hancur. Apa yang terjadi?". Hoseok bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan botol air mineral ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung memandang air itu.  
Memandang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jujur saja aku tak mengerti mengapa kau memandangku dengan wajah itu. Sedangkan kau bisa sangat ramah dengan Jin Hyung". Hoseok mulai habis kesabarannya.  
Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat siang tadi sangat menganggunya.  
Hasilnya hari ini ia banyak memberikan hukuman kepada tim penari yang melakukan kesalahan gerakan. Semua itu Hoseok lakukan untuk meredakan hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu". Kata itu terdengar dingin. Sedingin wajah Taehyung saat mengucapkannya.

Hoseok masih berdiri didepan Taehyung.  
Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menatap Taehyung yang duduk di bawahnya.

Kepala Taehyung disandarkan ke lemari loker.  
Matanya tertutup.

"Like a butterfly...". Hoseok bergumam pelan. Namun itu terdengar di telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka matanya.  
Menatap tak mengerti kepada Hoseok.

"Kau seperti kupu-kupu. Sangat sulit ku tangkap tapi kau bisa hinggap dimanapun kau mau". Hoseok berkata seraya menatap intens kedua manik tajam Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerti maksud perkataan Hoseok.  
Memang selama ini pria di hadapannya kerap kali memperhatikan dan bahkan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatinya.  
Taehyung memandang mata coklat Hoseok.  
Tak ada perasaan apapun saat memandangnya.  
Ia hanya membalas tatapan Hoseok saja.

Taehyung sesungguhnya menyukai filosofi yang dikatakan Hoseok.  
Taehyung hinggap dimana hatinya ingin tinggal.  
Bahkan ia bisa saja bersama Jin.  
Tapi kupu-kupu bukanlah makhluk menyukai satu hal saja.  
Tak ada hal yang bisa membuatnya hinggap lama. Termasuk cinta.

Cinta bahkan tak akan membuat Taehyung tinggal.  
Taehyung paham saat ini. Hoseok menyukainya.  
Namun Taehyung tak ingin dunianya dimasuki orang baru.

Taehyung berdiri.  
Taehyung menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari tinggi Hoseok.

Hoseok masih memandangnya. Memandang intens mata itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia pahami dari seorang Taehyung.

Perlahan tangan Taehyung diulurkan tepat di belakang tengkuk Hoseok.  
"Kau menyukaiku?". Pertangan itu terlontar dari bibir Taehyung. Bibir itu beberapa inci dari Bibir Hoseok.

Hoseok memandangnya.  
Memandang kupu-kupu nakal di hadapannya.  
Ia bahkan tak pernah berfikir ia bisa berbincang sedekat ini dengan Taehyung.

Ini moment langka untuk Hoseok.  
Dan Hoseok tak akan melewatkan saat indah ini.  
Hoseok mengerti ini bukanlah sebuah nafsu. Ini hanya sebuah rasa yang menguar.  
Hoseok sudah terlanjur masuk didalam pesona Taehyung dan Hoseok tak berusaha untuk pergi.

Yang bisa Hoseok rasakan adalah sesuatu yang sangat kenyal yang ia sesap.  
Bibir itu tipis. Namun sangat nikmat.  
Hoseok menciumnya. Mencium tepat di bibir tipis Taehyung.  
Taehyung tak menolak.  
Taehyung menerimanya.  
Hoseok melumatnya pelan. Merasakan rasa manis dan kenyal bibir pria yang telah mencuri hatinya.  
Hoseok merengkuh pinggang ramping Taehyung.  
Memperdalam ciuman itu.  
Hoseok ingin menunjukkan rasanya kepada Taehyung.  
Namun bagi Taehyung ini hanya ciuman biasa. Tak berbekas di hatinya.

Hoseok menghisap dan menggigit bibir Taehyung. Lidahnya mengharapkan bisa menikmati mulut hangat Taehyung.  
Namum sebelum hal itu terjadi Taehyung melepasnya.

Bibir mereka saling basah. Basah oleh saliva masing-masing.  
Tak ada perbincangan selanjutnya.  
Mereka saling diam untuk menjawab pertanyaan hati masing-masing.

Taehyung meraih tas ranselnya.  
Dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Ayo hyung". Taehyung menarik tangan Jin yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu back stage.

Hoseok menoleh.  
"Jadi ada Jin hyung disana?". Pikir Hoseok.

Hoseok seperti dipermainkan.  
Seperti ciuman itu tak ada artinya.

Hoseok memahami satu hal. Ia tak bisa mendapatkan hati Taehyung.

Ponselnya bergetar.  
Dilihatnya sebuah pesan dari Ayahnya.  
Hah..  
Hoseok menghela nafas lantas meraih tasnya dan memasukan air mineral di dalam tasnya.

Kakinya berjalan keluar dari gedung itu. Gedung yang menjadi saksi bisu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namja cantik dengan surai hitamnya berteriak kesenangan saat langkahnya keluat dari Bandara internasional Korea.  
Tawanya terkembang saat ia meniup aroma kota Seoul yang dirindukan.

"Seoul i'm Coming"  
Tangannya terentang bahagia.  
Tak menghiraukan tatapan orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya aneh.

"Kau Kim Taehyung keponakanku. Nantikan kedatanganku". Tangannya mengepal penuh percaya diri seakan keponakannya menantinya dirumah.

Namja bernama Himchan itu lantas menyetop taksi di depannya. Dan memasuki taksi dengan riang gembira.

Pandangannya menyapu setiap sudut kota yang dilewati oleh taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Yes! Bebas. Akhirnya aku bisa pergi dari pengawasan namja jelek itu". Bibirnya terpout manis sekali.

Tangannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku coatnya.  
Mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Hyung~ aku sudah sampai di Korea. Aku segera datang~". Bibirnya cekikikan saat mengetik tulisan itu.

Himchan sabar untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi menikmati waktu senjanya dengan bersantai di kamarnya.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat sepulang kuliah kecuali dikamarnya, membuat lagu dan tidur.

Ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya terdengar.  
"Masuk saja Jiminnie. Kau bisa merusak pintuku.". Teriak Yoongi kepada namja yang merupakan adik tirinya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, cengiran khas adiknua terlihat.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Dia sangat hafal jika adiknya tak akan pernah menyesal jika sudah mengganggunya.

Jimin menutup kamar itu lantas melompat ke kasur Yoongi.

"Ya! Jimin! Kau membuat sprei ini berantakan!". Yoongi mengomel karena Jimin selalu bisa membuat kamarnya berantakan.

Jimin hanya duduk saja itu bisa membuat bed covernya terbang ke lantai.

Yoongi selalu heran. Bagaimana bisa Jimin selalu sukses membuat kamarnya langsung tak rapi lagi.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Yoongi sambil tiduran di samping Jimin.

"Sudah dengar gosip". Jimin tertawa layaknya gadis yang bergosip.

Yoongi menaikan alisnya lantas melirik ke arah Jimin yang tengah menatapnya.

"Gosip? Gosip apa? Kau pergi saja jika ingin membahas soal gadis-gadis di kampus". Yoongi mendorong-dorong tubuh Jimin agar pergi.

"Hyung dengar dulu. Ini tentang Hoseok dan Taehyung". Jimin masih keuh-keuh berada diposisinya.  
Dorongan dari tangan Yoongi terhenti.  
Ia sepertinya tertarik oleh topik pembicaraan Jimin.

"Kenapa dengan kedua orang itu. Sehari ini aku melihat Hoseok sangat kejam kepada pada penari opera. Seperti dia sedang kesal pada sesuatu". Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Yoongi mengingat betul tak sedikit pemain yang kena omel Hoseok bahkan Taehyung sekalipun.

"Hoseok menyukai Taeyung. Dan kurasa ia tadi sedang dalam mode cemburu. Yah, hyung tau sendiri bukan jika Jin hyung seperti menaruh hati pada Taehyung". Jimin menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya hari ini.

Jimin selalu berbagi berbagi cerita dengan Yoongi.  
Yoongi orang satu-satunya di rumah ini.  
Tuan dan Nyonya Park lebih sering ke China.  
Paman Jimin, Park Yoochun bahkan lebih memilih tinggal di jepang.

Sesekali memang datang. Namun hanya beberapa hari lantas pergi lagi.

Mereka berdua berbagi bersama. Untuk melunturkan rasa kesepian mereka.  
Tangan Jimin terukur untuk mengelus surai putih Yoongi.  
Mengelusnya penuh cinta.  
Yoongi menutup matanya.  
"Aku terkadang merasa kasihan dengan Namjoon". Yoongi bersuara. Matanya tetap terpejam menikmati sentuhan Jimin.

Jimin mengerti. Namjoon sudah lama menyukai Jin. Namun Jin sepertinya sulit di taklukan.  
Jimin mengangguk. Membenarkan pendapat hyungnya.

Hanyanya berbicara lain.  
Ini seperti kisahnya. Sulit mendapatkan hyungnya.  
Jimin mengecup pelan kening Yoongi. Jimin sangat sayang pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum menikmati perlakuan Jimin.

"Kita semua sulit bukan?". Yoongi memberikan sebuah pendapat.

"Kau benar hyung semua sulit. Termasuk kita". Jimin memandang wajah manis Yoongi. Memandang intens.

Semuanya sulit. Terkadang hati tak bisa bersatu dengan keadaan.

Namjoon dan Jin. Dua orang yang bertolak belakang namun Namjoon sangat mencintai Jin.  
Cinta yang sangat ia jaga namun berbeda dengan Jin.  
Jin tak akan melihatnya. Sampai akhir pun.

 **.**

 **.  
.**

Hoseok lagi-lagi memarkir motornya di belakang mobil mewah Jaejoong.

"Belum pergi?". Hoseok dengan konyolnya bertanya kepada mobil mewah Jaejoong lantas matanya menatap dua pria yang sedang bercengkrama di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Kau hati-hatilah disana". Yunho membantu membawakan beberapa barang yang akan diletakkan dirumahnya.

"Aku pulang.. eh?". Langkah Hoseok terhenti saat melihat banyak barang didalam kardus di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Astaga Hoseok kau kemana saja tak pulang semalam?". Jaejoong berhambur kearah Hoseok dan berteriak mengomel seakan ialah ibu dari Hoseok.

"Ponselmu kau apakan sampai tak menjawab panggilan appa?". Yunho bersuara dan berjalan mendekati Hoseok.

"Setidaknya gunakan kamar saat melakukannya. Aku masih punya sopan untuk tidak mengganggu kalian". Hoseok mulai lelah. Lelah oleh dua orang yang sangat Hoseok benci hubungannya.

Hubungan yang bisa membuatnya semakin tak bisa memiliki Taehyung.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling membuang muka. Ntah malu atau marah oleh ucapan dingin Hoseok tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Hoseok tak peduli.

Matanya tertuju pada beberapa kardus di depannya.

"Sampah apa itu?". Hoseok bertanya serasa menunjuk beberapa kardus didepannya.

"Hoseok sopanlah kepada Jaejoong. Dia kekasih appa. Anak Jaejoong akan dititipkan kemari. Namanya Taehyung. Ku dengar ia juga sekampus denganmu". Yunho kembali memasukkan kardus barang yang Hoseok duga itu barang-barang pribadi Taehyung.

Mata Hoseok melebar. Sangat lebar.  
Kaget bercampur terkejut.  
Taehyung akan tinggal dengannya?  
Tinggal dalam artian apa ini?

"Apa? Tinggal? Menginap?". Hoseok bertanya untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Tidak. Putraku akan tinggal disini. Aku dan appamu akan ke Jepang". Jaejoong menjelaskan.

Hoseok merasa bahwa ini keberuntungan sekaligus petaka.  
Beruntung ia bisa hidup 24 jam dengan Taehyung.  
Dan petaka saat ia tak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya.

"Appa akan ke Jepang?". Hoseok bertanya untuk menyakinkan pendengarannya.

Hoseok berfikir. Ini adalah kesempatan.  
Hoseok merasa bahwa Tuhan telah melemparkan dewa keberuntungan padanya detik itu juga.

"Mengapa? Apa kau keberatan?". Tanya Jaejoong.

Hoseok menetralkan hatinya.  
Keberatan? Tentu saja itu tidak sama sekali.

"Tidak. Setidaknya aku punya teman mengobrol". Selepas berbicara itu Hoseok lantas memasuki rumahnya.  
Dan berlari ke kamarnya.

"Taehyung akan datang di saat makan malam. Bersikaplah yang baik". Teriakan Yunho sayup-sayup didengar Hoseok.

Yang ayahnya tak tau Hoseok sudah berlompat-lompat kegirangan di kasurnya.

Hoseok tertawa lebar.  
Takdir terkadang selalu memberinya kejutan.  
Dilemparnya tubuh Hoseok di kasurnya.  
Pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana.

Akan banyak kesempatan baginya untuk menangkap kupu-kupunya.

Hoseok bahkan tak peduli oleh percintaan ayah mereka berdua yang sangat berpotensi menggagalkan aksi Hoseok mendapatkan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok terduduk.  
Ia ingat sesuatu.  
Sesuatu tentang Taehyung.

Lantas ia berlari kebawah.  
Menemui ayah Taehyung.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja yang mirip Jaejoong memasuki kediamannya.  
Ayahnya sekaligus ayah Taehyung memanyambutnya dengan baik.

"Ah ada Hoseok. Kajja beri salam untuk pamannya Taehyung. Ia kan tinggal bersamamu dan Taehyung. Membantu menjaga kalian". Yunho tertawa lebar saat memperkenalkan namja disamping.

"Annyeong Haseyo, kau Jung Hoseok bukan? Aku Kim Himchan, pamannya Taehyung. Aku yang akan menjaga kalian disini". Namja bernama Himchan itu tersenyum sangat cantik. Mirip Jaejoong dan Taehyung.

Namun senyum itu merontokkan hati Hoseok.  
Tinggal disini? Bertiga?

Dan harapan Hoseok pupus sudah. Bayangannya tinggal berdua dan merajut asmara berdua saja dengan Taehyung hancur sudah.

Takdir baik memang selalu tak berpihak kepada Hoseok.

Mengapa sulit sekali?  
Sulit untuk mendekatinya. Ada saja halangan bagi Hoseok untuk mendekati Taehyung.

Hoseok tak mau menyerah.  
Baginya apapun harus ia lalui dahulu baru melihat hasilnya.

Hoseok hanya bisa tersenyum canggung didepan Himchan.

Sekaligus meratapi bayangan indah yang sudah ia rajut menjadi gagal total.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
(TBC)**

 **Note :**

Halo semuanya….

Apa kabar? Aku sedang berkunjung dikediaman "kekasih wanitaku" saat aku mempost FF ini. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari ini dengan menonton film YAOI jepang. Sangat seru kurasa.

Apa kalian bertanya-tanya soal SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY? Kurasa aku perlu bercerita lagi.

Aku sengaja membuat side story untuk beberapa Couple yang tak bisa aku ceritakan latar belakangnya di ff Butterfly ini. Butterfly milik VHope saja. Aku mencintai VHope. Mereka sangat berbeda.

Side Story Butterfly milik bersama. Aku menulis berbagai latar kehidupan mereka disana jadi jangan bertanya sekuel atau apapun karena jawaban akan ada di setiap cerita Butterfly.

Side Story sudah ku post.. tinggal kalian nikmati saja.

Hey jangan lupa untuk selalu bahagia setiap hari.

Saranghae All

 **20151025**


	5. Chapter 5

Butterfly pt.5

.

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok

Other : Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk, Yoo Youngjae, Park Yoochun

.

.

.

.

"Emosi itu untuk orang yang lemah. Terutama cinta. Emosi hanya akan membuat rapuh dan jatuh"-Kim Taehyung

.

.

"Cinta bukan prioritas untukku"-Kim Seok Jin

.

.

"Perasaan itu mengikat. Begini saja sudah cukup. Tak perlu status"-Min Yoongi

.

.

"Cinta itu obsesi"-Kim Himchan

.

.

Mobil mewah Jin terparkir dengan angkuhnya di depan kediaman Hoseok.

Taehyung yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

Ia sadar jika ini bukanlah hal baik.

Ayahnya menitipkannya di rumah Hoseok ntah dengan motif apa, Taehyung merasa ini sesuatu yang merepotkan sekaligus tidak menyenangkan.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas.

"Satu helaan nafas membuatmu kehilangan satu kebahagiaan". Jin berkata seraya menatap keluar jendela ke arah rumah Hoseok.

Taehyung menatap rumah itu dengan enggan. Baginya dirumah sendiri sangat nyaman. Taehyung tak mengerti sejak kapan Ayahnya begitu protectiv padanya.

Sebuah genggaman ditangan Taehyung membuatnya menoleh ke arah Jin.

Tak ada hal yang membuat nyaman selain sentuhan Jin.

"Hyung...". Perkataan Taehyung terhenti saat sapuan bibir Jin di Bibirnya.

Lembut dan seakan itu ciuman kekuatan dari Jin.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjemputmu besok". Jin berkata setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

Bagi Taehyung, Jin adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tenang.

Tanpa perasaan emosi namun itulah yang di butuhkan mereka.

Jin membutuhkannya dan Taehyung memerlukannya.

Emosi bagi Taehyung adalah sesuatu yang rapuh.

Jin mengerti hal itu dan ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan apapun saat melakukan hal lebih kepada Taehyung.

Hanya pelampiasan saja.

Setiap manusia memerlukan itu, hanya saja setiap individu akan melakukan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Namun apa yang Taehyung dan Jin lakukan tak menutup kemungkinan akan melukai hati yang lain.

Perasaan cinta seperti halnya pisau bermata dua.

Akan terluka dikedua sisinya jika terkena.

Mata itu melihatnya. Mata Hoseok melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jin di dalam mobil berwarna hitam itu.

Tangan dari namja yang Hoseok kenal sangat kalem itu tengah menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

Hoseok berdiri mematung didalam kamarnya.

Menatap pemandangan menyakitkan itu melalui jendela kamarnya.

Ketika bibir keduanya bersatu disitulah Hoseok mengerti jika meraih sesuatu yang terlalu indah maka akan selalu berakhir mengerikan.

Namun ini belum berakhir dan Hoseok tak mengerti sampai kapan ia akan mencintai "kupu-kupu" itu.

Hoseok meremas gorden di samping jendelanya.

Sekedar untuk meluapkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Mau ku antar masuk?". Jin berkata sembari merapikan poni berantakan milik Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng. Matanya menatap rumah itu lagi.

"Sampai besok". Taehyung keluar dari mobil itu lantas bergegas memasuki pagar tinggi rumah Hoseok.

Jin tersenyum dan melajukan kembali mobilnya. Membelah jalanan malam. Membawanya pergi menuju suatu tempat.

Taehyung menekan bel itu. Hanya sekali dan bisa dipastikan yang akan membuka pintu adalah...

"Aigo uri Taehyungie akhirnya datang". Himchan berhambur keluar seakan dia pemilik rumah ini.

Taehyung sedikit tersentak kebelakang saat tubuhnya diterjang dan dipeluk erat oleh Himchan.

"Aigo keponakanku bertambah tinggi saja. Kau diberi makan apa oleh hyungku eoh? Jja masuklah". Himchan segera menarik tangan Taehyung setelah melepas pelukan yang terlihat menyiksa bagi Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap seisi rumah itu.

Banyak lukisan dan pigura tersebar didinding maupun meja.

Taehyung terduduk di mini bar dapur rumah itu dan sedikit mengabaikan Himchan yang tengah berceloteh.

Matanya menyusuri setiap inci ruangan itu. Tak pelak didalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya di mana Hoseok.

"Kurasa Hoseok terlalu lelah, dia menghilang dikamarnya sejak sore". Himchan berkata serasa menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Taehyung mengangguk, tak berminat menanggapi perkataan Himchan namun itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya.

Suasana dapur itu hanya terisi oleh celotehan Himchan dan keterdiaman Taehyung.

Matanya masih menelusuri ruangan itu saat matanya tak sengaja berhenti di suatu ruangan di luar dapur.

"Disana menuju ruang apa?". Taehyung bertanya sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan tak jauh dari dapurnya.

"Ah?". Himchan menoleh arah tunjuk Taehyung

"Itu ruang galeri milik Yunho hyung, kau bisa memasukinya. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan jangan hey.. ingat itu milik Yunho Hyung". Himchan berteriak saat dilihatnya Taehyung lebih dulu pergi sebelum mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Anak itu tak berubah, selalu saja berjalan tanpa memikirkan orang lain". Himchan mengggeleng lantas melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud hyung?". Hoseok muncul tepat disamping Himchan.

"Ya! Kau bisa membuat jantungku berhenti bocah". Himchan terkejut bukan main. Hoseok tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya dan langkah kakinya tak didengar oleh Himchan.

Pelakunya justru tertawa tak tahu dosa.

"Kau saja yang terlalu asik bergulat dengan daging-daging itu". Hoseok menunjuk seonggok daging yang sedang dibersihkan Himchan.

"Ini juga yang makan kau dan dia". Himchan berkata seraya menunjuk Hoseok dan menunjuk seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau tuan rumah bukan? Kurasa kau perlu menemani Taehyung berkeliling rumah ini". Himchan berkata sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hyung kau justru lebih terlihat seperti ibu dirumah ini". Hoseok berkata sembari menahan tawa. Bagaimana tak marah jika pria cantik di depannya memasang wajah garang dan hendak memukulnya sedangkan wajahnya malah semakin imut. Persis Taehyung.

"Ya! Kau pergi sana. Kau membuat mood memasakku musnah". Himchan mendorong-dorong Hoseok.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku pergi".Hoseok berkata seraya menolehkan kepalanya menuju ruangan galeri Ayahnya.

Kakinya mulai mendekati ruangan itu.

Ruangan yang penuh oleh lukisan Kim Jaejoong.

Pintu itu tak tertutup sempurna, cukup bagi Hoseok melihat apa saja yang tengah Taehyung lakukan di dalam ruangan itu.

Taehyung memang tak peduli terhadap siapapun, namun melihat ruangan ini ia mengerti, mengerti bahwa ayahnya dengan ayah Hoseok menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Bagi Taehyung itu bukan suatu masalah, namun berbeda kasus dengan Hoseok, ruangan itu melukainya, melukai hatinya yang membuatnya tak bisa memiliki Taehyung.

Hoseok memandang seluit tubuh kurus Taehyung, tak ada hal yang dilakukan Taehyung kecuali memandang satu per satu lukisan di ruang galeri itu.

Aroma cat air menguar dari dalam ruangan itu namun itu tak membuat keduanya merasa sesak.

Hoseok melangkah memasuki ruangan itu lantas menutup pintu itu dengan cukup keras dan sukses membuat Taehyung menoleh.

Hanya menoleh saja seakan Hoseok hanyalah angin yang menutup pintu itu.

Hanya dan hanya. Dimata Taehyung, Hoseok adalah hanya.

Tak ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik kepada namja yang saat ini mendekatinya.

"Aku tak mengerti hubungan seperti mereka, namun kurasa mereka berdua bahagia". Hoseok membuka pembicaraan.

Taehyung masih berdiri di tempatnya. Didepan lukisan bergambar wajah Ayahnya dengan dikelilingi bunga.

Terlihat indah namun sendu.

Taehyung paham kemana arah pembicaraan Hoseok, namun ia memilih diam seperti biasa.

Tangannya terulur diatas kanvas lukisan bergambar Ayahnya. Menelusuri cat air yang mengering.

Hoseok memandangnya, seakan pemandangan di depannya adalah lukisan nyata.

Hoseok terpana. Taehyung selalu terlihat indah dari sisi manapun, dan Hoseok masihlah pengamat Taehyung.

"Kulihat kau kemari bersama Jin Sunbae? Dia seperti supirmu". Hoseok berkata sambil merapikan beberapa kuas yang sepertinya lupa Yunho rapikan sebelum pergi ke Jepang.

Taehyung menoleh. Ini adalah topik pancingan dari Hoseok.

"Dia lebih dari supirku". Taehyung berkata datar dan dalam.

Perkataan "lebih dari" itulah yang membuat Hoseok memandangnya tajam. Ada perasaan tak terima.

Tak terima dengan cemburu adalah hal yang berbeda. Dan bedanya hanya setipis helai rambut.

Hoseok sudah lebih dari cemburu, pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh rasa terluka, dirinya lantas menerjang Taehyung kearah tembok di belakangnya.

Buk!

"Ugh!..". Lenguhan itu lolos dari bibir Taehyung. Punggungnya sedikit ngilu saat terhantam tembok dibelakangnya.

Hoseok merapatkan dirinya pada diri Taehyung dan di cengkramnya rahang tajam Taehyung.

"Lebih dari supir? Supir yang bisa kau berikan ciuman kapan saja nafsumu inginkan?". Hoseok berkata tepat di depan muka Taehyung.

Jangan sebut Kim Taehyung 1000 ekspresi jika ia tak bisa menguasai keadaan.

Wajah datar yang memuakkan di mata Hoseok terpampang jelas.

Hoseok sudah sangat emosi saat ini.

"Bibir ini.. kau berikan kepada siapa saja eoh?". Perkataan penuh sarkasme tersembunyi itu keluar diantara sela-sela2 gigi Hoseok yang tengah menahan amarah.

Hoseok mencintainya, namun tidak dengan Taehyung.

"Kau terlalu memakai perasaan". Perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Memakai perasaan?

Hoseok memandang tak mengerti, ia merasa Taehyung sama sekali tak memiliki emosi.

"Orang tak memiliki hati sepertimu tak akan mengerti apa itu cinta". Hoseok melepaskan cengkraman di rahang Taehyung.

"Ciuman kemarin kurasa tak ada artinya bagimu". Hoseok tertawa setelah melanjutkan perkataannya.

Senyum yang menyayat. Hoseok menertawakan kebodohannya sekaligus kerapuhannya di hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengujinya, menguji mental Hoseok dan Hoseok jatuh kedalamnya.

Taehyung menatap datar Hoseok.

"Kau bodoh". Taehyung berkata lirih namun terdengar oleh Hoseok.

"Emosi akan membuatmu rapuh, terutama cinta". Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding belakangnya.

"Manusia membutuhkan cinta, cinta sejati tak akan membuatmu jatuh". Hoseok mencoba mematahkan anggapan Taehyung soal itu.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun". Taehyung menegaskan bahwa dia bukan milik Hoseok maupun Jin dan disini ia merasa bahwa Hoseok sedikit mengeksploitasinya.

Hak Taehyung untuk dekat dengan siapapun dan Jika Hoseok begini maka itu sama saja perlahan merantai Taehyung dengan rantai tak kasat mata yang disebut cinta.

Hoseok terdiam. Dia mengerti posisinya. Ia hanyalah pecinta Taehyung.

"Dimana kamarnya

Aku lelah". Taehyung memotong perdebatan itu.

Ia terlalu lelah untuk membahasnya.

Saat tangan Taehyung hampir membuka knop pintu itu, saat itulah sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa begitu sulit membuka hatimu untukku?". Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh itu dan menenggelam kepalanya pada ceruk leher Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam. Tak ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan.

Baginya selama ini sudah jelas apa yang ia tunjukan kepada Hoseok.

Pelukan dari belakang Taehyung semakin erat.

Namun ada yang berbeda.

Hoseok mulai menciumi setiap inchi kulit leher Taehyung.

Tangan Hoseok tak tinggal diam, tangannya diarahkan pada kejantanan Taehyung di balik celana ketatnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Hentikan!". Taehyung memberontak. Ini tidak benar baginya.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan yakin kau melakukan ini dengan Jin Sunbae bukan? Dan kau menolak perlakukan yang sama dariku?". Hoseok berkata penuh emosi, berkata seakan Taehyung pelacur yang bisa di pakai bergilir.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Hoseok.

Taehyung boleh tak memiliki emosi namun ia memiliki amarah. Amarah saat ia disamakan oleh pelacur.

"Kau tak mengerti aku Hoseok dan jangan berucap seakan aku milikmu!". Telunjuk Taehyung mengacung kearah Hoseok.

Ini kemarahan Taehyung.

Kemarahan saat orang lain tak mengerti dirinya namun menjudgenya.

Taehyung bukan serta merta seperti sekarang jika tanpa sebab. Taehyung yang ceria tergantikan oleh Taehyung yang dingin dan datar bermula saat ia diharuskan menjadi seperti Ayahnya. Dia merasa bahwa ia hanyalah boneka yang bisa di atur oleh si empunya.

Taehyung seakan berada dipersimpangan. Mengikuti kemauan Ayahnya atau memilih jalan hidupnya.

Seakan tak menemukan jawaban maka seperti sekarang lebih baik.

Berjalan kemana angin bertiup dan air mengalir.

"Anak-anak kalian baik-baik saja? Makan malam siap~ " Suara teriakan Himchan memecah situasi menegangkan itu.

"Kami datang". Hoseok membalas teriakan Himchan.

Tangannya mengelus pipi kirinya yang memerah.

Lantas pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

Ada perasaan bersalah hinggap di hati Hoseok.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, dirinya tak mengenal siapa Taehyung.

Dan malam ini adalah makan malam yang sangat tidak balance. Himchan yang berceloteh riang dan dua manusia yang membisu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Hoseok berjalan gontai dikoridor gedung jurusannya. Semalaman tidur disofa membuatnya sedikit lesu dan kedinginan.

Ntah apa yang dilakukan Taehyung namun pagi tadi ia sudah tak menemukan Taehyung di kamarnya.

Hoseok lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di ruang tengah hingga ia tertidur dari pada memperpanjang urusan dengan Taehyung yang sepertinya masih marah padanya.

Tepukan keras dibahunya sontak membuatnya menoleh. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan namja bereyes smile, Jimin.

"Masih dengan masalah yang sama?". Jimin berjalan disamping Hoseok dan wajahnya terlihat prihatin menatap Hoseok.

Jimin tanpa dijelaskan pun dia mengerti apa yang di rasakan dengan Hoseok.

"Hey Jimin..". Langkah Hoseok berhenti seakan ia ingat sesuatu yang ingin di tanyakan kepada Jimin.

Jimin berhenti dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hoseok.

"Kau mengenal mereka bukan?". Hoseok bertanya dan langsung dibalas tatapan tak mengerti Jimin.

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud?".

"Jin Sunbae dan Namjoon Sunbae. Apa kau mengenal mereka lama?". Hoseok penasaran oleh satu hal.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak masuk di dunia teater. Tak begitu akrab namun sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika mereka berpacaran". Jimin merupakan informan yang baik.

Hoseok hanya bertanya namun info terakhir membuatnya terkejut.

"Berpacaran?". Hoseok bertanya sekali lagi. Dia sedikit terkejut oleh fakta baru ini.

"Itu rumornya. Namjoon hyung sudah seperti bayangan Jin Hyung namun ntah mengapa Jin hyung lebih sering terlihat dengan Taehyung".

Jimin menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

Inilah yang Hoseok sukai dari Jimin, teman barunya. Jimin orang paling terbuka dan jujur yang Hoseok kenal.

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal itu?". Jimin pada akhirnya ingin tahu.

"Aku melihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu..". Hoseok menghentikan ucapannya.

Jimin tak mengerti maksud Hoseok.

"Ahh ani.. lupakan saja. Kau ada kelas?". Hoseok berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membahas hal ini maka akan berbuntut panjang.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, jadwalku nanti siang". Ucap jimin seraya menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau berkeliaran kemari?". Hoseok melanjutkan jalannya menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Aku? Aku akan menemui seseorang". Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Hoseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku masuk dahulu sampai nanti ditempat latihan". Setelah berkata lantas Hoseok berlari memasuki kelasnya.

Jimin menatap punggung Hoseok menjauh lantas melihat kearah ruang kelas lain yang tak jauh darinya. Ruang kelas Yoongi.

Iseng memang, namun inilah yang Jimin lakukan. Mengintip dan mengamati Yoongi dari jendela ruang kelas itu.

Cinta bahkan bisa mengalahkan logika kewarasan seorang Jimin.

Baginya melihat Yoongi dirumah masih kurang. Ia bahkan ingin menjadi bayangan Yoongi dan mengikutinya 24jam penuh.

Tepukan buku tebal telak mengenai Pantat Jimin yang tengah mengintip ruang kelas itu. Jimin terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Astaga hyung kau mengagetkanku". Jimin mengelus dadanya. Dia mengira bahwa itu dosen yang memergokinya seolah Jimin om mesum sedang menggoda wanita.

Namun di depannya berdiri tiga namja dengan tiga ekspresi berbeda.

Jin yang menggetok pantatnya dengan buku tebal berwajah geli dan bertanya-tanya.

Namjoon yang mengeluarkan ekspresi "kau kurang pekerjaan? Apa ini pekerjaan sampinganmu?".

Dan terakhir wajah datar Taehyung.

"Bukankah ini ruang kelas Yoongi? Kau sedang mengintipnya?". Jin bertanya penuh selidik.

Jimin salah tingkah. Diusapnya tengkuknya dengan salah tingkah.

"Begitulah.. haha..". Tak ada jawaban lain kecuali mengakui.

"Mengapa tak menjadi mahasiswa penyusup saja lalu duduk tepat disamping Yoongi? Itu baru pria sejati". Kali ini Namjoon yang berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin.

"Jimin tak akan melakukannya Joon. Dia tak sepertimu yang melakukan hal konyol itu di kelas olah vokalku tiga hari lalu. Ingat?". Jin memutar matanya dengan jengah. Jin hampir saja akan berteriak saat Namjoon menyusup dikelasnya.

Jika ketahuan dosen Namjoon pasti langsung di usir dan itu penggaran.

"Aku duluan". Taehyung berkata lantas pergi begitu saja. Tindakan tak waras didepannya sangat tak menarik baginya.

Jam kuliahnya akan dimulai, Taehyung lebih memilih pergi dari percakapan konyol itu dari pada terlambat memasuki kelasnya.

Ketiga namja itu menatap kepergian Taehyung.

"Tak berubah...". Jimin bergumam.

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti dia meskipun aku mengenalnya 2 tahun yang lalu". Namjoon menanggapi.

Jin terdiam. Banyak hal yang ia ketahui tentang Taehyung.

Namun bukan kuasa dia untuk membukanya di depan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah aku akan menuju ruang Yongguk Saem untuk menyerahkan tugas akhirku. Sampai nanti". Jin berkata lantas berlari menuju lorong lain di gedung itu.

Jimin menatap Namjoon yang sedari tadi memandangi Jin.

"Hyung?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Jimin.

Namjoon lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin.

"Banyak hal yang kau korbankan untuknya bukan? Dan apa hasilnya?".

Jimin memasang wajah seriusnya. Lantas jalan menjauh dari tempat itu diiringi Namjoon.

"Tak ada.. semuanya tak menghasilkan apapun. Seperti dipermainkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Namun sulit untuk dilepas". Namjoon berkata seraya menerawang jauh didepannya.

Jimin mengerti karena ia juga di posisi itu.

"Ia seperti kupu-kupu. Hinggap sebentar lantas pergi". Namjoon membuat perumpamaan.

Jimin mengangguk. Ia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Indah namun tak bisa dimiliki. Begitukan hyung?". Jimin menambahkan teori Namjoon.

Sebesar apapun keinginan mereka pada akhirnya akan melukai diri mereka karena sesuatu itu sangat jauh untuk diraih.

"Rumor kalian berpacaran sudah menyebar. Kurasa Jin hyung pasti mendengarnya namun ia tak menyangkalnya". Jimin berkata seraya berjalan menuju taman kampus tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan, kami bahkan tak pernah membahas hal itu. Aku bahkan tahu jika ia dekat dengan Taehyung". Namjoon mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman. Cukup ramai suasananya mengingat saat ini weekend dan banyak kegiatan belajar yang kosong seperti Jimin dan Namjoon.

Jimin dan Namjoon melihat seekor kupu-kupu di bunga yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Persis bukan?". Namjoon bertanya kepada Jimin.

"Ya.. secantik Yoongi Hyung". Jimin tersenyum melihat kupu-kupu cantik itu hinggap dari satu bunga ke bunga yang lain.

"Jin hyung bahkan melebihi kecantikan kupu-kupu itu". Namjoon bergumam sedih.

Filosofinya yang bersayap akan sulit ditangkap.

Berbagai cara dilakukan agar bisa memilikinya. Namun itu semua tergantung.

Mereka, Jimin, Namjoon maupun Hoseok tak ubahnya hanya bunga yang akan dihampiri dan ditinggal pergi sewaktu-waktu.

Sakit memang namun mereka bukan bunga. Mereka namja tangguh. Segalanya akan dilakukan hingga akhir cerita yang menentukan.

.

.

.

.

"Don't think of anything

Don't say event a single word

Just smile at me

I can't still believe it

All of these seem like a dream

Don't try to dissapear…

Is it true? Is it true?

You you…

It's too beautiful, so I'm afraid

Aren't you? Aren't you?

You you you…

Will you stay by my side?

Will you promise me?

I'm afraid that if I let go of your hand

You'll fly away, you'll shatter

Will you stop the time?

I'm afraid that if this moment passes

This might not have happened

You'll fly away, you'll shatter

Butterfly butterfly

Butterfly like a butterfly"

(Butterfly lirik)

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

BUTTERFLY pt.6

.

.

.

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Kim SeokJin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Park Yoochun

.

.

.

Jin bermuka muram seusai keluar dari ruang rektornya.

"Jin antarkan Park Saem untuk melihat gedung teater dan mulai saat ini Park Seongsaenim adalah penanggungjawab klub teater". Ucap Rektor Lee didepan ruangannya.

Jin hanya mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan beriringan dengan penanggungjawab klub teater.

Bagi Jin, selaku ketua ia sedikit tak terima jika diklubnya dimasuki oleh jabatan baru. Jin ketua dan perintah maupun penanggungjawab langsung turun dari kepala universitas maupun dari dosen pembimbing.

Lalu apa gunanya penanggung jawab? Bukankah selama ini Jin yang mengurus semuanya?.

Jin masih menekuk wajahnya saat suara disampingnya membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran protesnya.

"Namamu Kim Seok Jin bukan?". Pria disampingnya ntah menebak ataupun memang kenal.

Jin menoleh. Menatap pria yang berjalan disampingnya.

Pria itu seusia ayah Taehyung namun Jin seperti tak asing oleh wajah pria disampingnya.

Seperti pernah melihatnya namun ntah dimana.

Jin bahkan tak ingin repot-repot bertanya namanya maupun bertanya apa pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Jin mengangguk saja untuk menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu.

"Kau kekasih Taehyung?". Pertanyaan itu hanya 3 kata namun sukses membuat Jin berhenti dan memandang tajam pria didepannya.

"Anda siapa?". Jin pun tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

Ia memang bukan kekasih Taehyung namun dirinya lebih mengenal Taehyung dari pada hubungan sepasangan kekasih.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

Jin tak mengerti mengapa pria itu seperti tak menyukai Taehyung.

"Park Yoochun. Itu namaku". Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jin.

Ada hal lain yang menganggu pikirannya.

Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disebut perkenalan. Aura ini seperti menunjukkan bahwa Jin harus waspada kepada pria didepannya.

Jin masih menjaga kesopanan untuk membalas jabat tangan pria yang bernama Yoochun itu.

"Pastikan kekasihmu itu berada di lingkup aman anak muda". Yoochun mengucapkan "ancaman" itu tepat ditelinga Jin.

Jin segera menarik tangannya.

"Saya menghormati anda sebagai dosen baru namun jika anda melakukan sesuatu kepada Taehyung maka anda akan berhadapan dengan saya". Jin bisa membaca mata itu. Mata penuh kilatan membunuh.

Yoochun menarik kerah baju Jin.

"Jangan sok mengancamku bocah! Bisa saja kau juga akan ikut mati didalamnya". Kilatan iblis terlihat jelas diwajah Yoochun.

Jin takut? Rasa takut menyerang dirinya. Namun jangan sebut Jin ketua teater jika iya tak bisa menutupi mukanya dengan topeng akting.

Jin menepis tangan Yoochun sekuat tenaga.

"Saya tau siapa anda sekarang Tuan Park sang aktor penuh skandal. Saya tak menyangka anda datang kemari untuk memburu Taehyung. Tuan Kim tak akan tinggal diam jika anak semata wayangnya anda sentuh. Lebih baik anda bersihkan nama anda yang penuh skandal itu dari pada membalas dendam. Terlebih lagi Taehyung bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi antara anda dengan Tuan Kim". Jin menatap tajam Yoochun.

Baginya melindungi Taehyung adalah prioritasnya jika musuh terang-terangan mengibarkan bendera perang.

Jin tahu segalanya. Bahkan sampai pada skandal antara Yoochun dengan Ayah Taehyung, Kim Jaejoong.

Jin tak menyangka jika Yoochun akan melakukan hal nekat. Memang belum terlihat apa yang akan dilakukan namun Jin tak mau tertinggal 1 langkah dari Yoochun.

Taehyung bahkan tak tau jika nyawanya terancam. Dia bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ayahnya melarangnya tinggal seorang diri. Namun Jin lebih peka dari siapapun.

Mendengar dari cerita Taehyung saja ia sudah bolisa menyimpulkan bahwa suatu saat pria didepannya akan mencelakai Taehyung.

Tinggal menunggu saja apa yang terjadi nantinya dan Jin tak akan tinggal diam.

"Jin Hyung?". Suara berat itu mengintupsi pembicaraan Jin dan Yoochun.

"Tae?". Jin sedikit terkejut. Bukan karena panggilan Taehyung namun lebih kepada apa Taehyung mendengarnya.

Jin tak ingin memberitahu Taehyung saat ini. Sudah terlalu banyak masalah dalam hidup Taehyung. Jin hanya tak ingin Taehyung ketakutan.

Yang bisa Jin lakukan adalah melindunginya diam-diam.

Yoochun menyerengai ketika melihat Taehyung.

Jin melihatnya. Dan bagi Jin senyum itu menjijikkan.

Cepat-cepat Jin menarik tangan Taehyung lantas membawanya ke gedung teater.

"Cantik sepertimu Jaejoong Hyung. Haha". Yoochun bergumam. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Taehyung yang berjalan menjauh dengan Jin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika puteramu kusakiti? Bahkan mungkin tak akan sebanding dengan karierku yang sudah kau hancurkan Jae Hyung!". Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ada dendam tersirat dari ucapan dan tatapan matanya.

Didalam otaknya terbentuk berbagai cara untuk membuat Jaejoong merasakan apa yang Yoochun rasakan.

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Jin yang berjalan ke gedung Teater.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok meremas teks book yang dipegangnya.

Hatinya berkedut perih saat dilihatnya kupu-kupu cantiknya meyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jin.

Rasa lelah setelah berlatih semakin bertambah lelah karena rasa cemburunya.

Cemburu memang terlihat seperti kerja hati namun cemburi itu menguras emosi dan energi.

Hoseok duduk dilantai pojok panggung itu. Mengamati dari jauh Taehyung yang terlihat manja kepada Jin.

"Hyung.. tangkap!". Teriakan Jimin membuat Hoseok tersadar dan segera menangkap botol air mineral yang dilemparnya.

"Thanks Jim". Hoseok tersenyum sekilas lantas membuka botol itu dan meminum habis isinya. Berharap air itu bisa mendinginkan hatinya.

Jimin mendudukan pantatnya di samping Hoseok.

Mata Hoseok masih terfokus pada pemandangan memuakkan dihadapannya.

Jimin menoleh kearah pandang Hoseok.

"Sepertinya Hyung harus melakukan sesuatu". Hoseok menoleh ke arah Jimin.

Dahinya mengerut menandakan ia bingung.

"Contohnya?". Hoseok bahkan tak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bisa dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Tarianmu". Jimin berkata lalu meneguk air mineralnya.

Hoseok memandang Jimin tak mengerti. Namun sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya.

Senyum ceria terlukis dibibir Hoseok. Jimin tertawa hingga mata sipitnya hanya tinggal segaris.

"Bagus bagus jika kau paham. Aku pergi dulu. Yoongi hyung mencariku". Jimin berdiri lalu beranjak mendekati namja berambut putih.

Hoseok memandang keduanya. Bibirnya tersenyum melihatnya.

Yoongi hyung terlihat lebih manja jika bersama Jimin.

Dan Hoseok mengerti sekarang.

Mendekati Taehyung tidak dengan cara agresif tapi dengan cara lembut dan trasparan.

Hoseok menggetok kepalanya sendiri.

Mengapa tidak dari awal Hoseok melakukan pendekatan yang lebih hati-hati. Bukan asal main maju saja.

Bahkan mungkin orang lain juga akan takut jika didekati pria seperti Hoseok.

Hoseok merasa flashback atas tindakannya.

Mulai dari dirinya yang sengaja mengeksploitasi Taehyung hingga dirinya yang sok tau akan kehidupan Taehyung.

Pikirannya kembali pada sebuah fakta jika Taehyung serumah dengannya. Hoseok merasa bahwa ia pria terbodoh di dunia ini.

Bukankah kesempatan Hoseok sangat lebar untuk mwndapatkan Taehyung? Bahkan percintaan ayah mereka pun bisa jadi akan putus mengingat keduanya sama-sama sibuk. Sedangkan Hoseok dengan Taehyung? Mereka bahkan bisa 24 jam melakukan hal sama ditempat yang sama.

Hoseok memyandarkan kepalanya ditembok belakangnya. Ia merasa seperti mendapat angin segar setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Tarian... ya tarian bisa membuat mereka dekat.

Hoseok berdiri lantas berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang saat ini tengah berkumpul dengan Jin dan Namjoon. Hoseok semakin tergila-gila melihat penampilan Taehyung saat ini.

Tubuh basahnya seusai latihan membuatnya harus menahan diri.

"Taehyung...". Hoseok berdiri tak jauh dari ketiganya.

Hoseok seakan mati kutu saat Namjoon menatapnya tak paham, Jin menatapnya dengan ekspresi menuntut dan lebih frustasi lagi saat melihat Taehyung seakan tak sadar jika dirinyalah yang sedang dicari Hoseok.

Hoseok sudah kepalang tanggung berada di posiai itu, maka cara satu-satunya hanya langsung to the point.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar? Ada koreo yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu". Hoseok memasang wajah super percaya dirinya.

Hoseok bahkan tak mengenal akrab kedua sunbaenya.

Taehyung menatap sekilas kearah Hoseok.

Ia masih lelah setelah merampungkan latihannya. Hari ini latihan sengaja dibuat full time untuk mengejar waktu pementasan.

"Bicara saja". Dingin dan menusuk. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan terkena tekanan mental yang sangat akut.

Namjoon bahkan hampir tersedak minumnya memdengar ucapan singkat, padat dan dingin ala Taehyung.

Jin pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia terkadang cukup kesal juga dengan sikap Taehyung yang sangat dingin kepada orang selain dirinya. Toh Jin juga ingin Taehyung sedikit berubah. Tapi apa daya itulah pembawaan Taehyung.

Hosoek masih mematung. Otaknya berputar cepat untuk mencari cara agar ia bisa berdua saja berbicara.

"Tae sepertinya kalian perlu koordinasi soal gerakan. Aku dan Namjoon akan pergi dulu". Jin sepertinya bisa membaca situasi. Ia mempersilahkan Hoseok untuk mendekat. Sedangkan ia dan Namjoon pergi ntah kemana.

Ini adalah pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba. Keberuntungan alam memihak kepada Hoseok.

Lain kali mungkin Hoseok akan sedikit menyukai Jin.

Hoseok duduk dilantai depan Taehyung lalu membuka skrip skenarian ditangannya.

"Babak ke lima drama ini ada koreo solo keduamu. Apa kau tak ingin membahkan sesuatu yang bisa menunjang aktingmu?". Hoseok berusaha mengfokuskan diri meski dalam hati ia sangat gugup.

Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas. Punggungnya disandarkan pada tembok dibelakangnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Hoseok memandang Taehyung. Pantas saja tak ada jawaban jika mata Taehyung saja tidak fokus ke skrip melainkan melihat suasana sekelilingnya.

Hoseok menghela nafas. Apa Taehyung membencinya karena masalah kemarin?

Hoseok menutup skrip skenarion itu lantas memandang intens ke arah Taehyung.

"Mianhae...". Ucap Hoseok. Selama ini ia belum meminta maaf kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Pandangannya masih datar. Tak ada emosi apapun disana.

Hoseok gambling. Antara meneruskan permintaan maafnya atau sok tau soal apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung soal dirinya.

Jika ia meminta maaf maka tatapan itu yang diberikan. Jika Hoseok berkata "kau membenciku? Kau tak suka aku mengganggumu?" Maka yang pasti terjadi Taehyung akan menyebutnya sok tau atau tau apa soal hidupnya.

Hoseok lebih memilih resiko yang kecil yaitu menunggu Taehyung menjawab. Meski lama namun itu cara paling aman.

"Maaf untuk apa?". Pertanyaan itu keluar dimenit ketiga setelah Hoseok meminta maaf. 3 menit tersulit bagi Hoseok.

Menunggu selama 3 menit seperti menunggu selama 3 jam baginya.

"Aku sadar jika sikapku padamu memang sangat keterlaluan. Tapi aku ingin meminta maaf dan bisakan kita berteman?". Hoseok bertanya.

Menjadi kekasih di tolak, berteman apakah akan ditolak juga?

Jika ia berarti Hoseok sangat dibenci oleh Taehyung.

"Aku tak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa datang padaku karena aku temanmu". Hoseok tersenyum.

Yang orang tak tau jika hatinya berteriak tak terima saat statusnya adalah teman saja.

Namun Hoseok harus berkompromi dengan keadaan yang tak ia sukai agar bisa bersama dengan Taehyung.

Setidaknya baginya ini adalah langkah awal untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Bukankah kupu-kupu seperti itu? Jika kita menangkapnya dengan "berisik" maka ia akan takut dan terbang menjauh.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok. Tatapan tanpa ekspresi namun tak lama kepalanya mengangguk.

Terkadang manusia itu sangat sulit ditaklukan padahal jika kita lihat sepertinya ia seorang pemaaf.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang Hoseok pikir hatinya sangat membatu ternyata ia seseorang yang pemaaf.

Dengan status teman semua membaik.

Namun rasa asing dan tembok pembatas masih terlihat diantara keduanya. Namun setidaknya Taehyung mengizinkan Hoseok masuk kedalam hidupnya sebagai teman.

Percakapn itu mengalir meskipun lebih banyak Hoseok yang berbicara. Taehyung hanya menanggapi sekedarnya dan mengangguk.

"Bagaimana jika ada adegan terbang. Kau bernyanyi dan menari namun sebelum masuk ke koreo akan ada improvisasi kau terbang lalu turun didarat seperti pangeran langit. Itu terlihat menarik" Hoseok mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Taehyung diam. Ia membaca kembali skrip skenarionya dan mempertimbangkan apa sebaiknya menggunakan saran Hoseok atau tidak.

Lama Hoseok menunggu.

Dirinya hampir saja akan angkat bicara namun Taehyung lebih dulu berkata.

"Baiklah". Satu kata saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Hoseok tersenyum dibibirnya dan tersenyum puas di hatinya.

Inilah kesempatan yang akan ia pegang. Melakukan ekstra latihan koreo dengan Taehyung.

"Ini akan mengubah gerakannya bukan?". Taehyung bertanya.

"Benar dan sepertinya akan ada tambahan koreo baru. Kurasa kau akan cepat menghafalnya". Hoseok berkata sambil mengambil pena disakunya dan menggambar sketsa gerakan di kertas kosong belakang skrip skenarionya.

"Pertama kau akan keluar panggung. Waktu 2 menitmu kau gunakan untuk menggunkan alat terbangmu dan setelah itu layar panggung terbuka. Kau akan muncul dari atas". Hoseok memberikan gambarannya.

Taehyung mengangguk paham.

Kedua terlihat sedang asyik berdiskusi saat sepasang mata menatap tajam kearah Taehyung.

"Jadi ia pemeran utamanya? Akan ku buat kau menjadi benar-benar "tokoh utama". Seperti Jaejoong yang selalu menjadi "tokoh utama". Yoochun bermonolog. Dendam itu tersirat jelas dimatanya.

.

.

.

Jin duduk menghampiri Namjoon dengan nampan makan siang yang sudah terlambat. Kantin disaat senja tak begitu ramai seperti saat jam makan siang.

"Kurasa ini menu makan sore atau merangkap makan malam?". Tanya Namjoon lantas menyeruput minuman soda favoritnya.

Jin tersenyum dan mulai menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

Sumpitnya menari-nari diantara lauk-lauk.

"Kau sangat lapar? Hey pelan-pelan saja". Namjoon menari tissue disebelahnya dan mengusap bibir Jin yang terdapat bekas saos.

"Gomawo". Jin tersenyum lantas mengusap sendiri bibirnya.

Namjoon memandangi Jin makan. Baginya melihat pipi itu mengembung penuh makanan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Namjoon tersenyum melihat hyung yang ia cintai makan dengan lahap.

"Kau tak makan?". Jin bertanya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat Namjoon memesan makanan dan hanya minum soda saja.

"Kau bisa sakit perut Joon. Minuman soda tak bagus buat lambung". Jin mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu. Namjoon tersenyum. Ia menyukai Jin-nya yang begini.

"Setiap perutku sakit bukankah kau yang merawatku?". Namjoon mengerling.

Jin memutar matanya jengah. Selalu saja digoda saat ia serius menasehati Namjoon.

"Aku serius Joon, kau tak pernah mendengarku". Jin melanjutkan makannya.

"Saat aku berkata aku mencintaimu dan memintamu menjadi kekasihku apa kau kira aku tak serius?". Namjoon mulai mode serius.

Jin menghentikan aksinya menyuapkan chicken stick ke mulutnya. Ini adalah hal sensitif yang tak ingin ia bicarakan.

"Joon, please. Bisa kita tak membahasnya saat ini?". Jin meletakkan sumpitnya.

Ia sudah tak ada nafsu untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menundaku membahas ini? Apa begitu sulit untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku? Kita sudah bersama sangat lama. Kau pun juga sudah "tidur" denganku..."

"Namjoon!" Jin membentak Namjoon. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan bagi Jin.

Ia semakin muak jika berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Apa aku tak ada artinya untukmu?". Namjoon bertanya lirih.

Ia hanya ingin kepastian.

Apa yang sudah mereka lakukan bagi Namjoon itu sangat berarti. Namun ia ingin tahu apa arti semua ini bagi Jin.

Jin tak pernah menolak maupun membenarkan perasaan Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya ingin ini semua jelas.

"Apa karna Taehyung?". Namjoon bertanya kembali.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan kita Joon. Jangan selalu kau menyangkutpautkan dia dengan kita". Jin semakin muak jika seperti ini.

Diraihnya air mineral lalu diteguknya hingga habis.

"Latihan akan segera dimulai lebih baik kita kembali". Jin hendak beranjak dari duduknya saat sebuah tangan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jin. Itu membuat Jin terduduk kembali.

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Berikan kunci mobilmu". Namjoon masih mengenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jin.

"Untuk apa?". Jin mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Namjoon.

"Berikan!". Bentakan itu sukses membuat Jin terdiam. Ia bahkan baru sekarang melihat Namjoon seperti sekarang.

Jin yakin jika Namjoon akan sangat marah padanya di apartemen.

Jin dengan terpaksa memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan mencoba kabur atau mobilmu akan ku bakar. Ku tunggu di mobil seusai latihan". Namjoon mengambil kunci mobil Jin lantas pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jin masih mengelus dadanya.

Nafasnya memburu. Ia sedikit ngeri jika Namjoon sudah marah.

Dan ia sepertinya akan habis "dimakan" Namjoon diapartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang luas. Mandi setelah berlatih sangat menyenangkan dan segar.

Matanya melirik pada Taehyung yang sedang mengerjakan tugas perkuliahannya di meja belajar dalam kamar Hoseok.

Tak ada percakapan. Hoseok mencari-cari topik yang tepat namun ia belum menemukannya.

Berdua saja dikamar dengan suasana hening membuat Hoseok tak tahan.

Baru saja Hoseok akan membuka mulutnya, terdengar bunyi Ponsel Taehyung mengintrupsinya.

Taehyung memperhatikan ponselnya menekan tombol hijau dilayarnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?". Suara dingin Taehyung membuat seseorang yang meneleponya berteriak kesal.

"Hey sopan sedikit dengan pamanmu". Siapa lagi jika bukan Himchan. Pamannya yang cantik nan galak seperti ayahnya.

"Ada apa ahjushi?". Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lebih kejam lagi.

Himchan sangat anti dipanggil Ahjushi meskipun faktanya ia ahjushi.

"Bocah sialan. Aku tak pulang malam ini. Bisa kau sampaikan juga kepada Hoseok? Aku menginap ditempat teman lamaku. Janga dirimu Tae dan ingat jangan coba-coba bermain di dapurku. Oke? Sampai besok". Dan Himchan langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu di ikuti gerutuan Taehyung.

Baginya itu telepon tak penting. Apa tak bisa melalui pesan saja?.

Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya lantas menatap Hoseok yang tengah asik membaca bukunya.

"Himchan hyung berpesan ia menginap ditempat teman lamanya". Usai mengatakan itu Taehyung melanjutkan kegiatannya menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

Hoseok mengangguk. Baginya pasti akan sepi jika tak ada celoteh Himchan. Karena yang paling berisik dirumah ini adalah Himchan.

Hoseok menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

Tak ada kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Belajar? Tak ada tugas.

Tidur? Bahkan Hoseok belum mengantuk.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakiknya ke galeri milik ayahnya.

Ruangan itu gelap dengan sinar lampu dari luar yang menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Menambah kesan remang-remang nan sunyi.

Hoseok sengaja mendorong lukisan yang berjejer berserakan ke pojok ruangan.

Ia membuat ruang lapang disana. Lantas ia mengambil ponselnya dan memutar musik dengan irama Jazz yang lembut.

Hanya musik saja dan Hoseok mulai menari.

Modern jazz dance. Dance yang memadukan selerasan dan harmonisasi gerakan tubuh.

Inilah cara Hoseok membuang waktunya.

Gerakan yang ia ciptakan sangat indah.

Semua menjadi satu antara gerakan dengan musik.

Hoseok menyukai saat tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti musik. Inilah hartanya. Ia hanya memiliki tarian. Tarianlah yang bisa ia tunjukan untuk dunia.

Suasana ruangan menjadi sangat pas dengan tarian yang ia bawakan. Terkesan ramai namun itulah tarian kesunyian.

Hoseok tak akan memperdulikan apapun jika sudah menari. Bahkan tak jarang ia menutup mata saat menari. Menikmati alunan musik dan gerak tubuhnya.

Taehyung berdiri cukup lama di balik pintu yang tak sejak tadi ia buka perlahan.

Mengintip tarian Hoseok yang baru kali ini Taehyung perhatikan.

Indah namun sunyi.

Taehyung tak bisa membohongi hatinya jika ia mulai terbawa oleh gerakan indah Hoseok.

Taehyung memang pandai mengontrol emosi namun ia tak pandai mengontrol keinginanya.

Pintu itu dibukanya lebar dan langkah kakinya masuk keruangan itu dengan perlahan. Ia menutup pintu itu namun apadaya engsel pintu itu tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Engsel pintu itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang membuat Hoseok berhenti.

Taehyung hanya berdiri mematung tanpa ekspresi.

Hoseok sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung disana.

"Taehyung? Ku kira siapa. Kau... ada apa kemari?". Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya. Ia merasa kikuk oleh keadaan ini.

"Aku ingin melihat yang tadi, apa menganggu?". Suara itu masih saja terdengar dingin ditelinga Hoseok. Namun ia ingin tertawa keras saat tahu Taehyung sudah terjebak. Persis seperti saran Jimin.

"Melihat saja?". Hoseok bertanya dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Mengapa tak menari berdua?". Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung hingga Taehyung Jatuh kepelukannya.

Bisa Hoseok lihat semburat pink tipis dipipi Taehyung. Ruangan itu memang remang-rang namun mata tajam Hoseok tak bisa ditipu.

Satu tangan Hoseok memeluk pinggang ramping Taehyung dan tangan satunya meraih ponsel yang terdapat disakunya dan mengganti lagu yang sesuai untuk mereka berdua.

Suara alunan musik itu terdengar lantas Hoseok meletakkan ponselnya dinakas kecil.

"Ikuti saja gerakanku kau akan menemukan harmonisasinya". Hoseok memulai gerakannya diikuti Taehyung.

[Lirik Withered Leaf]

Like the leaf that's carried away

My weak love crumbles

Your heart just keeps drifting

I can't catch you

I can't hold on anymore yeah

That endangered leaf looks at us

If I touch it, I felt as if it'll be crumbled.

So I only stared at it

Expression and words that suddenly became cold

My relationships are rotting

Empty like the autumn sky

A huge difference compared to before

The night is even more dead today

A leaf stuck to the top of a branch

It's breaking, the ending has come, the withering leaf

The song inside my heart

Please don't fall

Please don't fall, my withering leaf

I want you, who stares into my eyes

I want you who wants me

Please don't fall

Please don't try to wither

Never, never fall

Please don't go far

Baby you girl I can't let you go

Baby you girl I can't give you up

Like the falling leaves

Like the leaves, this love

Never, never fall

Is rotting

Like how all the leaves fall

What seemed like it'd last forever suddenly drifts off

You're my 5th season

Even if I wanna see you, I can't

See, you're still clear to me

My heart doesn't want to but I walk

My greed is hung up piece by piece like laundry

Bright memories keep falling on me

Yeah, my love wants to fly but it falls

Even if we're close my eyes drift off

I'm trashed like this

In my memories, I become young

Never, never fall yeah

Never, never fall yeah

I want you, who stares into my eyes

I want you who wants me

Please don't fall

Please don't try to wither

Never, never fall

Please don't go far

Why can't I give you up

Holding on to rotting memories

Is it greed? I try to redo the seasons

Redo them

It bursts up in flames

Everything was beautiful

But it's withered now

The leaves fall like tears

The wind blows and they go away all day

The rain comes and breaks

even the last leaf

I want you, who stares into my eyes

I want you who wants me

Please don't fall

Please don't try to wither

Never, never fall

Please don't go far

Baby you girl I can't let you go

Baby you girl I can't give you up

Like the falling leaves

Like the leaves, this love

Never, never fall

Is rotting

Never, never fall yeah

Never, never fall yeah

.

.

Gerakan itu berakhir dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung berbaring dilantai.

Hoseok maupun Taehyung saling berburu nafas.

"Ini hebat". Taehyung bergumam.

Hoseok memandangnya dengan senyum. Ia merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk bisa dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Tae..". Hoseok merangkak mendekati Taehyung. Ia ingin mengulang saat dimana mereka saling berciuman di back stage dahulu.

Itu ekspektasi Hoseok namun Hoseok salah. Taehyun tidaklah namjam yang semudah itu ditaklukkan. Bahkan saat ini Taehyung sudah berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang terbaring telentang menatap langit-langit.

Sinar cahaya dari lampu halaman menyinari wajahnya.

Hoseok menutup mata. Berharap hatinya bisa mengerti kenyataan bahwa Taehyung tak akan pernah "jinak".

Hoseok sadar jika hati Taehyung tertutup rapat oleh yang namanya Cinta.

Taehyung sudah sejak lama menggugurkan daun cintanya. Dan Hoseok bertekat akan membuatnya bersemi.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

BUTTERFLY pt.7

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok

Other Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Nam Joon, Park Jimin, Min Suga, Park Yoochun, Kim Himchan

Author : Kim Ve

Warning : Bisakah aku diberikan kritikan dan saran? Akhir-akhir ini kualitas menulisku sedikit menurun. aku membutuhkan kritikan yang membangun. Ahh jika ada yang bingung dengan cerita ini, bisa kalian baca pt. 1-pt. 6 dan jangan lupa baca Side Storynya juga. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan sekitar. Ia teringat apa yang membuatnya bisa tertidur di galeri ayahnya. Cahaya mentari pagi menyusup dari sela-sela gorden. Cahaya itu membuatnya silau. matanya menerawang jauh ke arah jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan langit pagi.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya perlahan. merasakan saliva yang pahit untuk ia telan. Ingatannya masih segar saat malam yang ia dambakan ternyata hanyalah sebuah harapan yang sia-sia. Bahkan ia tak bisa menembus hati Taehyung yang membatu. Semua yang ia lakukan seakan itu ilusi belaka yang siap melukai hatinya.

Melakukan pendekatan secara gencar? Jangan harap akan mendapat respon baik dari Taehyung. Pendekatan cara lembut? Bahkan bisa jadi itu akan lebih menyakitkan. bahkan indahnya seorang Taehyung mampu membuat akal sehat Hoseok. Hingga hari ini dirinya bahkan masih bertahan untuk tidak menyerang Taehyung di tengah malam.

Hoseok menutup wajah dengan lengannya. Matanya kembali menutup. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan jam perkuliahannya yang tinggal 30 menit lagi akan dimulai. Otak sehatnya enggan untuk bekerja. Hoseok hanya ingin memejamkan mata. Ntah sampai kapan. Baginya Taehyung sudah terbang sangat jauh dan pergi meninggalkan harapan palsu padanya.

Seberapa besar Hoseok memaksa keinginannya untuk memiliki Taehyung, maka semakin besar pula kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"Hey Ireona". Suara bass itu menyusup kedalam telinga Hoseok.

Hoseok masih bermimpi. Mimpinya terlalu indah. Dibangunkan oleh seseorang yang ia cintai adalah sebuah mimpi. Dan mimpi itu terwujud. Hoseok masih menikmatinya.

"Hey.. Hoseok-ah". Suara itu lagi. Mengalun indah ditelinganya. Membuatnya semakin dalam dibuai oleh mimpi paginya.

"Hey hey.. ". Goncangan ditubuhnya sontak membuatnya terbangun. Bukan sentuhan yang romantis. Taehyung bahkan sepertinya tak akan sudi melakukan cara halus untuk membangunkan Hoseok.

Yang Hoseok rasakan sebuah kaki menggoncang kakinya. Dan seketika matanya terbuka. Dirinya sudah kembali pada dunia nyatanya.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku dengan penuh cinta". Hoseok bangkit dari lantai yang semalaman ia tiduri. Hoseok merenggangkan badannya. Semalaman tidur dilantai dingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit sakit.

"Aku pergi". Taehyung keluar dari ruangan itu sembari menyelempangkan tasnya.

"Kau tak berangkat bersamaku?". Hoseok mengikuti langkah Taehyung dan sengaja menawarkan sebuah penawaran yang tentu saja akan berakhir penolakan.

"kau bahkan belum bangun benar". Ucap Taehyung.

"Jin Hyung sudah menungguku". Taehyung keluar dari rumah itu. Hoseok terpaku di tempatnya.

"Dia lagi" Batinnya. Hoseok menyibak gorden disebelahnya dan memang benar disana terdapat mobil hitam nan mewah milik ketua teaternya.

"Jin Sunbae itu kurang apa hingga Tae pun bisa lengket padanya". Hoseok beragumen seorang diri.

Hoseok menutup kembali gorden itu saat mobil Jin melesat pergi. Namun ia mengerutkan matanya saat dilihatnya seorang bermotor memakai Jaket hitam mengikuti mobil Jin.

"Seperti tak asing". Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Hanya orang lewat kurasa". Dan Hoseok menutup kembali gordennya. Matanya menatap jam dinding dihadapannya. Sejak awal ia memang tak berniat untuk masuk kuliah.

Hatinya yang terluka tak membuat moodnya ingin masuk kuliah. Ditambah lagi baru saja ia melihat Taehyung bersama Jin.

Hoseok berjalan malas ke arah dapur dan mendapati sesuatu di meja makan.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya untuk sarapan. kurasa Himchan hyung akan pulang siang. makan yang benar"

Memo kecil itu tergeletak disamping roti bakar yang sepertinya di buat sendiri oleh Taehyung. Lengkap dengan segelas susu vanila cream disebelahnya.

Hoseok tersenyum dan segera mengambil potongan roti itu.

Pikirannya mulai berlari lagi. Hoseok berandai jika saja ia bersama Taehyung maka menu ini akan ia makan setiap pagi.

Hoseok mengigit roti itu dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Sudah sangat lama baginya untuk bersantai dipagi hari.

Hoseok menyalakan televisi yang sangat jarang ditonton dirumah ini. Setiap orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga Hoseok terkadang lupa bagaimana rasanya berkumpul dengan keluarga. Bahkan ia baru ingat keluarganya hanya ayahnya saja. Namun sekarang bertambah dengan adanya Taehyung dan Himchan yang tinggal dirumahnya.

Jari tangannya memencet remote televisinya dengan brutal. Bagi Hoseok tak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk di tonton.

"aish.. apa setiap pagi orang-orang diberikan tontonan tak menarik begini?". Hoseok mengeluhkan seluruh channel tv yang tak menarik. Hingga jarinya berhenti pada satu channel yang isinya menarik hatinya.

"Jung Yunho memenangkan penghargaan atas karya lukisnya yang bahkan dibeli oleh kolektor benda berseni pun tak diberikan. Nilai Jual dan artistik yang mewah menjadikannya satu-satunya orang asia yang memenangkannya...". Hoseok tersenyum melihat sekilas berita yang tayang.

"aku merindukanmu appa". Hoseok bergumam. Ada rasa rindu yang membuncah saat wajah ayahnya terpampang disana.

Namun Hoseok tahu jika ia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lambat lauj ia semakin menua dan akan lepas dari orang tuanya.

Sekelebat Hoseok dapat menangkap sosok cantik disamping Yunho. Ada rasa sakit menghampiri dadanya.

"Dia lagi...". Kalimat Hoseok menggantung. Hoseok sangat mengenal sosok itu.

Wajah yang sama persis dengan Taehyung. Wajah yang bahkan tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa meskipun sudah berumur namun kecantikannya selalu terpancar. Namja cantik yang sangat ayahnya cintai. Hoseok menelan potongan rotinya dengan susah payah. Bahkan menelan saja rasanya sangat sulit saat hati kita terluka.

Hoseok mematikan tvnya. Sudah cukup baginya untuk melihatnya. Hoseok bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan segera bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Hoseok merasa perlu mendinginkan hati dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"apa kabarmu pagi ini?". Jin tersenyum melihat mood Taehyung yang sepertinya bagus.

Jin masih menyetir dengan santai dijalanan Seoul yang belum terlalu padat. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Jalanan tak akan sepadat saat jam-jam berangkat kantor.

"Baik". Jawaban singkat seperti biasa. Taehyung kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Jin sangat tau jika Taehyung tak terlalu suka diberikan banyak pertanyaan. Jin sangat hafal hal itu. Jin akan senangtiasa menunggu Taehyung yang membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita.

"Aku merindukan apartemenku". Taehyung bergumam pelan. Sangat pelan sekali namun masih terdengar oleh Jin.

"Mau ku antar kesana?". Tanya Jin.

Taehyung menggelang. "Ani". Jawab Taehyung.

Jin tak bisa memaksa jika Taehyung tak ingin. Jin terdiam berikut Taehyung pula. Keduanya terdiam. Jin tak akan berkata lagi.

Begitulah mereka berdua. Akan bertanya jika perlu. Namun Taehyung sangat nyaman dengan Jin. Pikirannya kembali kepada Hoseok. Baginya Hoseok itu sangat berisik dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan yang tak ada hentinya untuk Taehyung. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jin.

"Appa menyuruhku ke Jepang secepatnya". Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jin menoleh sekilas.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?". Jin bertanya. Jin bukan tipe pria yang akan berkomentar jika belum selesai apa yang dikatakan Taehyung.

"Aku bilang akan menyesaikan drama musikal ini lalu pindah ke Jepang". Ucap Taehyung. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi.

"kau sudah memikirkannya?". Tanya Jin. Ada rasa takut kehilangan terbesit di benak Jin.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Ntahlah". Ucap Taehyung singkat.

"Kurasa Tuan Kim sudah mempertimbangkan...".

"HYUNG AWAS!". teriakan Taehyung sontak membuat Jin mengerem mendadak.

CITTT!

Jin mengerem mendadak.

Seorang pengendara motor memotong jalannya.

"Hyung...". Taehyung mengelus dadanya.

"Shit! Orang itu.. Kau tak apa Tae?". Tanya Jin. Jin melihat wajah Shock Taehyung. Digenggamnya tangan Taehyung. Tangan itu terasa dingin.

Taehyung mengangguk. Kepala menunduk untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Jika bukan karena sabuk pengaman mungkin mereka berdua sudah terbentur dashboard. Jin mengerem dengan sangat memdadak. Bisa Jin lihat kurang beberapa centi saja ia sudah akan menabrak motor itu. Dan sekarang motor itu sudah melaju pergi seenaknya. Pengendara itu tak tahu jika dua orang di dalam mobil hampir saja gagal jantung untuk menghindari tabrakan.

"Pelan-pelan hyung". Pinta Taehyung. Detak jantungnya sudah mulai normal.

"Aku sudah pelan sejak tadi. Kurasa pengendara motor tadi sengaja melakukan itu pada kita". Jin kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju kembali. Pikirannya kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Dosen Park Yoochun. Dilihat dari siluet tubuhnya Jin yakin jika dialah pelakunya. Hal ini seperti serangan selamat datang. Namun Jin tak berkata apa-apa pada Taehyung. Belum waktu yang tepat pikirnya.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri disamping mobilnya dengan Yoongi yang bersandar di lengannya. Mereka tak serta merta pagi-pagi menikmati suasana tempat parkir tanpa alasan.

Yoongi berkali-kali menguap. Menandakan ia masih sangat mengantuk. Jimin setia menutup mulut Yoongi yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya.

"Masih mengantuk?". Tanya Jimin

Yoongi mengangguk dengan malas dan mengeratkan coatnya. Udara sudah mulai dingin. Musim Gugur menyambut. Dan udara pagi ini membuat Yoongi mengigil.

"Ahh itu paman Yoochun". Jimin berseru dengan semangat. Yoochun memarkir Mobilnya tak jauh dari Jimin. Yoongi melihat mobil itu dan lantas menegakkan badannya.

Yoochun keluar dari mobil itu. Terlihat elegan dengan jaket hitamnya.

"hai keponakanku. lama tak berjumpa". Yoochun berjalan mendekat. Jimin langsung memeluk paman yang sudah seperti ayahnya sendiri. Tak ketinggalan Yoongi pun turut memeluk paman tirinya.

"aku tak pernah menyangka paman akan bekerja disini. Paman sudah lama si Seoul? mengapa tak kerumah?". Tanya Yoongi. Ia sedikit heran dengan pamannya satu ini. Memiliki rumah namun tak pulang dan malah menginap ntah dimana.

"Paman kau bahkan tak bilang jika menjadi penanggungjawab grup teater". Jimin memgerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Pamannya sukses membuat keduanya terkejut.

Pesan singkat semalam sudah membuat keduanya terkejut. Dan pagi ini saatnya bagi keduanya untuk mengintrogasi Yoochun.

"Suprise.. nanti pulang latihan akan kutraktir kalian". Yoochun tak ingin bercerita panjang lebar saat ini. Dan Yoochun bukanlah seorang yang terbuka.

Mata elangnya sekelebat menatap mobil mewah Jin yang terparkir disebelah mobilnya. Smirk tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Bukankah 5 menit lagi kalian masuk? Palli masuklah dahulu. Jam makan siang aku akan menghampiri kalian". Ucap Yoochun.

Jimin dan Yoongi mengangguk.

"mengapa kita tak masuk bersama? Bukankah kita ada di gedung yang sama?". Tanya Yoongi. Yoongi memiliki kepekaan yang diatas rata-rata. Dan ia sekali lagi merasa heran.

"benar juga. Kita bisa bersama-sama masuk". Jimin mulai berfikir jika apa yang dikatakan Yoongi benar.

"Kalian dulu. Aku masih akan mengambil barang-barang di mobil". Ucap Yoochun.

Jimin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo hyung". Jimin mengandenga tangan Yoongi untuk segera masuk. Tak lupa keduanya menunduk hormat kepada Yoochun.

Speeninggal Jimin dan Yoongi, Yoochun masih mengamati Jin dan Taehyung dari balik mobil di parkiran.

Matanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"itu baru permulaan Kim Junior. Teror tak akan berhenti". Gumam Yoochun. Serangai menakutkan dipancarkannya.

Yoochun menatap mobil Jin sesaat lalu masuk kegedung yang sama.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok adalah mahasiswa masa kini. Malas mengikuti mata kuliah namun ia tak malas untuk berlatih. Langkahnya mengiringnya ke tempat yang sama dikala siang, Gedung Teater.

Namun saat ini ada yang lain disana. Ruangan megah itu masih sepi. Sepertinya ia terlalu awal datang. Saat Hoseok melintasi belakang gorden Hitam ia melihat sosok lain disana.

"permisi?". Hoseok sengaja tak membuat orang itu terkejut. Hoseok bisa melihat orang itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan layar gorden itu.

"Oh, Kau mahasiswa yang akan berlatih? kurasa kau datang terlalu awal". Ucap orang itu. Lantas seseorang itu turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Hoseok.

"Namaku Park Yoochun, Aku penanggungjawab ruangan ini". Namja bernama Yoochun itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Hoseok paham siapa orang ini lantas memyambut uluran tangannya.

"Park Saem, Saya Jung Hoseok. Ketua Koreo disini. Apa yang anda lakukan seorang diri disini?". Hoseok memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Namun matanya melirik pada sesuatu yang terpasang di Gorden itu. Hoseok merasakan keanehan. Seorang dosen penanggung jawab tak akan melakukan sesuatu para properti tim teater. Yang ada secara umum dosen hanya akan memerintah saja. Urusan properti adalah urusan pengurus tim teater. Itu sudah tertulis jelas di job desk kepengurusan teater.

"aku hanya membenarkan gorden. sepertinya tim teater berlatih keras sampai mengabaikan bahwa layar gorden itu terpasan dengan tak benar". Yoochun beramsumsi agar Hoseok tak curiga. Yoochun tahu jika namja dihadapannya mulai mencurigainya.

Hoseok memgangguk, Tak ingin memperpanjang urusannya.

Hoseok mohon pamit saat beberapa pemain terlihat berdatangan.

Yoochun duduk dibangku penonton dan para pemain serta Hoseok berada di posisi masing-masing.

Hoseok melihat agenda diponselnya dan mendapati jika pementasan tak kurang dari sebulan lagi.

Hoseok mengecek Skrip skenarionya dan melihat sudah sampai mana terakhir ia membuat Koreo.

Saat ini ia menggarap koreo untuk babak ke lima.

Hoseok masih memikirkan bagian terbang Taehyung yang sepertinya belum terlalu dikuasai Taehyung.

Matanya masih fokus mencocokkan skrip dengan Gerakan yang akan ia buat. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Mata Hoseok masih fokus saat bayangan terlintas di skripnya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat siapa seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Bisa kau mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata jika kau membutuhkanku? kau membuatku kaget Tae". Hoseok mengelus dadanya. siapa yang tak kaget jika seseorang datang tanpa suara dihadapanmu.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana Taehyung. Ia masih berdiri diam disana tanpa ekspresi. Mengabaikan protes dari Hoseok.

Namun disisi lain Hoseok senang jika Taehyung datang padanya. Tandanya Taehyung bisa ia dekati.

"Ada apa Tae?". Tanya Hoseok. Jika tak ditanya Taehyung tak akan buka suara.

"Soal koreo tambahan, bisa kita mulai?". Tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok mengangguk. Hoseok menilai jika Taehyung bukan orang yang berbasa-basi.

Latihan hari ini terfokus oleh koreo baru Taehyung di babak Kelima.

"Kurasa Yoongi membuat muat musik yang pas". Gumam Hoseok saat ia akan menyalakan musik dari Tape disampingnya.

"Alat terbang siap!". Teriak kru dibelakang panggung. Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai jawaban.

Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

"Releks saja jika sudah diatas. kau hanya perlu lipsycn saja. Eksperesi saat kau mengucapkan liriknya harus sama dengan apa yang lirik itu katakan. Kau paham bukan?". Hoseok memberikan pengarahan. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Berapa lama?". Tanya Taehyung.

"Durasi 2 menit setelah itu kau akan turun dan waktumu masuk ke koreo hanya 3 detik. Jadi saat tampil nanti kau harus cepat melepas alat terbangmu". Jelas Hoseok

Taehyung lagi-lagi mengangguk. Pertanda ia paham

"Koreo selanjutnya akan kuajarkan setelah adegan ini sempurna". Ucap Final Hoseok.

Taehyung segera memakai Rompi terbangnya yang terhubung oleh 2 utas tali yang terdapat di atas penyangga.

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang takut ketinggian. Ia menjalankannya dengan baik.

Jin berjalan mendekati Hoseok yang menatap Taehyung diatas sana.

"Apa ini menarik?". Tanya Jin

Hoseok menatap Jin dan sedikit membungkuk pada Jin

"Jin Sunbae, Ya kurasa ini akan mendukung cerita". Jelas Hoseok.

Jin mengangguk dan mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Taehyung.

2 menit diatas sana merupakan waktu yang lumayan lama. Namun sejauh ini Taehyung terlihat natural membawakan lagu yang mengiringi adegannya. Drama musikal ini terasa kental sekali aura kesedihannya.

Mata Jin menyipit menatap sesuatu di tali yang dipakai Taehyung terbang. Seperti ada bekas sayatan di salah satu yang menyangga berat Taehyung. Dugaan Jin tak pernah salah dan selanjutnya dapat Jin dan semua orang disana saksikan tali itu patah. Ini sangat fatal sekali. Bahkan Jin melotot terkejut saat tali itu patah dan tubuh Taehyung jatuh.

Jin sudah terlambat. Jaraknya saat ini dengan Taehyung tak memungkinkannya untuk menangkap Taehyung yang terjatuh. Kejadian itu singkat. Bahkan dalam hitungan detik. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya teriakan dari seluruh penghuni didalam gedung tersebut.

BRUKK!

Suara debuman itu terdengar sangat keras. Jin bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bukan Taehyung yang terjatuh namun seseorang yang menangkap tubuh Taehyunglah yang ia lihat. Dan itu adalah Hoseok yang beberapa saat lalu berdiri disampingnya. Gerakan jatuhnya Taehyung yang cepat membuat Hoseok yang menangkapnya Ikut terguling. Yang dipikirkan Hoseok adalah melindungi kepala Taehyung dari benturan dan merelakan dirinya terguling jatuh dari atas panggung.

Hoseok melihatnya. Melihat sesuatu yang tak beres pada tali itu dan ia sengaja berlari kearah terbang Taehyung. Perkiraannya tak mereset dan Tubuh Taehyung pas mengenai Tubuhnya.

Teriakan histeris terdengar diruangan itu.

Hoseok masih mendekap tubuh Taehyung yang saat ini menindihnya. Hoseok masih sempat bertanya apa Taehyung baik-baik saja. Hoseok tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang ia cintai.

Manusia memiliki naluri itu. Seseoranh akan berkorban apapun demi orang yang dicintai meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Hoseok bahkan tak memperhitungkan lagi nyawanya saat dirinya ikut terjatuh dari atas panggung demi Taehyung.

Hoseok merasa pusing dan pening hebat mengusai kepalanya. Sesuatu yang hanya terasa dibelakang kepalanya. Senyim Hoseok masih terpampang saat Taehyung dan yang lainnya berteriak menatap darah Hoseok mengalir dari belakang kepalanya.

Hoseok tersenyum. Taehyungnya baik-baik saja. Namun matanya ingin tertutup. Pusing hebat membuatnya tak dapat membuka mata. Samar-samar Hoseok mendengar suara-suara temannya berteriak Ambulan dan kepanikan dimana. Suara-suara itu semakin membuatnya tenggelam kedalam jurang kegelapan.

Suara-suara itu semakin samar dan tertelan kegelapan. Hoseok berada diujung kesadarannya dan semakin lama kesadarannya hilang.

"Hoseok Hyung... Ho..seok H..yung". Itulah suara bass yang ia dengar sebelum segalanya menjadi gelap.

Saat Kecil Hoseok pernah bertanya pada ibunya, Apa yang ada di dalam palung laut. Dan ibunya menjawab bahwa di palung laut menyimpan sejuta harta karun yang tak bisa dijangkau manusia.

Lalu Hoseok bertanya kembali. Hal apa yang tak bisa manusia jangkau. Ibu Hoseok tersenyum. Lali beliau menjawab jika manusia bisa menjangkau apapun tergantung tekadnya untuk dapat meraihnya.

Hoseok saat ini melihat ibunya. Berjalan kearahnya dan berkata "Kau punya sangkar emas? Seperti halnya burung, Kupu-Kupu pun bisa kau letakkan disangkar emasmu namun kau harus memberikan apa yang ia butuhkan".

Hoseok mengerti. Kupu-kupu itu rapuh. Namun ada kalanya kita harus mengetahui apa yang kupu-kupu itu inginkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

BUTTERFLY pt.8

.

.

.

Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok

Other Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Himchan, Park Yoochun

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

.

.

.

Taehyung bukanlah seorang yang too much dalam menanggapi situasi apapun. Sekalut apapun keadaan ia hanya akan memasang 1 ekspresi, Flat.

Taehyung memandang lurus pada kaca pintu diruang rawat Hoseok. Selama kita melihatnya seakan kita berasumsi bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun. Seakan Hoseok yang terbaring dikasur itu hanyalah sebuah bunga layu yang tak penting.

Namun sekali lagi kita tak pernah tahu apa yang manusia pikirkan. Bukankah hati dan pikiran manusia selalu tak singkron?. Taehyung memang berwajah datar menatap Hoseok yang mengorbankan nyawa untuknya, Namun kita tak tahu bukan jika didalam hati Taehyung ribuan perasaan berkecamuk.

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh noda darah dari kepala Hoseok. Taehyung memandangnya tanpa ekspresi namun jika kita teliti tangan itu bergetar.

Darah itu sebagian mengering di telapak tangannya. 2 jam sudah ia hanya berdiam diluar ruang rawat Hoseok.

Taehyung tak bisa menyimpulkan apapun dari kejadian tadi. Terbesit didalam pikirannya jika insiden tadi bukan sebuah kecelakaan, namun lebih kepada itu disengaja.

Namun siapa yang pantas bertanggungjawab? Taehyung tak mampu menjawabnya. Namun ia yakin ini pasti ulah seseorang yang tak menyukainya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu Tae". Suara lembut Jin memasuki telinga Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh kearah Jin. Pikirannya membuat ia tak bisa berkata apapun. Bahkan ia tak bergeming saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jin dan dengan telaten membersihkan tangan itu dengan saputangannya.

"Hoseok baik-baik saja. Dokter berkata ia hanya gegar otak ringan". Jin berkata seakan ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

Jin memang tahu, Jin mengerti. Dan Jin bahkan mulai menebak jika ini ulah seseorang yang sangat jelas ingin mencelakai Taehyung.

Jin menunjuk satu nama, tapi bukti tidak berpihak padanya. Jin akan menyimpannya saat ini.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membuat Taehyung tenang. Jin memang tahu jika wajah Taehyung terlihat tenang bahkan tak berekspresi namun ia tak akan melupakan tangan bergetar Taehyung yang menandakan ia sedang shock.

Jin memapahnya menuju wastafel disamping toilet tak jauh dari ruang rawat Hoseok. Jin perlahan membasuh tangan Taehyung.

Jin tak berkata apapun untuk saat ini. Jin menunggu Taehyung. Jin tahu jika ini bukan saatnya bagi Taehyung untuk ditanya.

Taehyung bukanlah manusia mati rasa. Taehyung sadar jika ini adalah sebuah aksi pengorbanan seorang Hoseok. Taehyung tak ingin rasa berhutang itu membunuh dirinya.

Taehyung sadar betul jika Hoseok tak pernah main-main oleh ucapannya jika Hoseok sangat mencintai Taehyung.

Cinta... Taehyung sekali lagi tak ingin menjatuhkan diri ke dalam rasa itu. Namun ia juga tak munafik jika ada rasa lain yang muncul seiring waktu bersama dengan Hoseok. Ini singkat memang namun melihat apa yang dilakukan Hoseok padanya secara tak sadar Taehyung tertarik juga.

"Selesai". Ucap Jin setelah mengeringkan jari Taehyung. Taehyung kembali memandangi Tangannya. Tangan itu bukan lagi tangan berlumuran darah namun sudah bersih seperti sedia kala.

"Gomawo Hyung". Taehyung memandangi Jin yang membasuh tangannya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis melihat hyung yang selalu mengertinya.

Jin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Taehyung dan mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang Hoseok.

Pintu ruang Hoseok terbuka. Jin dan Taehyung dapat melihat Hoseok masih terbaring belum tersadar oleh obat bius atau pingsannya. Selang infus terpasang ditangan kanannya dan kepala itu terbalut perban coklat. Dapat Taehyung lihat rambut Hoseok sedikit dipotong untuk menjahit luka dibelakang kepalanya.

Jin dan Taehyung berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. Taehyung memandang Hoseok tanpa ekspresi. Jin mulai membenarkan letak selimut Hoseok.

"Aku harap ia segera sadar". Ucap Jin sembari memandang sendu ke arah Hoseok.

"Hyung?". Panggil Taehyung tiba-tiba. Matanya masih memandang Hoseok yang tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Ne?". Jin duduk di tepi ranjang Hoseok seraya menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Mengapa ia melakukan itu?". Tanya Taehyung. Jin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

Tak perlu bertanya ulang untuk tahu apa yang sedang dibahas Taehyung.

"Naluri manusia secara otomatis akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dicintainya". Ucap Jin sambil tersenyum. Jin memandang Hoseok. Jin bukan namja tak peka yang tak tahu apapun soal Hoseok. Jin bahkan bisa menangkap rasa cinta itu dari tatapan Hoseok ke Taehyung.

"Aku sudah melakukan apapun untuk menolaknya. Tapi memgapa dia selalu tahu cara memasuki hatiku". Ucapan panjang dari Taehyung sontak membuat Jin menoleh kembali ke arah Taehyung.

Secara tak langsung Taehyung mengakui jika ia mulai menyukai Hoseok. Bukankah pepatah batu akan berlubang juga jika ditetesi air terus-menerus, berlaku dikehidupan? Saat ini rasa itu mulai muncul. Namun Taehyung tak bisa menyimpulkan ini perasaan apa.

Jin terdiam. Ia seakan berputar kembali pada ingatannya bersama Namjoon. Bukankah hal ini hampir sama?.

"Aigo.. Taehyung?!". Suara pekikan datang dari Namja cantik diambang pintu ruang rawat Hoseok.

Siapa lagi jika tidak Himchan, paman Taehyung. Dan Taehyung mulai menggosok telinganya.

"Aigo Hoseok. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? apa dia baik-baik saja? Uri Taehyungie kau baik-baik saja? ada yang terluka?". Serta merta Himchan berhambur kearah Taehyung dan mengecek keadaan keponakannya. Tentu saja Taehyung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah digeledah Himchan.

"Aku baik-baik saja". Taehyung berkata dengan tone malas. Taehyung sudah terbiasa oleh pamannya yang akan super heboh jika sesuatu terjadi pada keponakannya.

"Annyeong Himchan Hyung". Jin mencairkan suasana dengan sapaan manisnya.

"Ahh Jin apa kabar? Terima kasih kau telah menemani Taehyung dan memberiku kabar. Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini padaku?". Himchan menuntut penjelasan seraya memandangi kedua namja dihadapannya. Matanya memandang sendu ke arah Hoseok.

"Aku harus berkata apa pada Ayah bocah ini. Aigo". Himchan panik. Pasalnya ia ditugaskan menjaga Taehyung dan Hoseok. Jika kejadiannya seperti ini sudah dipastikan Yunho akan sangat panik dan khawatir melebihi Himchan yang lebih terlihat seperti Ahjumma ketinggalan diskonan.

Taehyung terlihat tak ingin menjelaskan apapun jadi Jin lah yang angkat bicara menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi di ruang teater.

Taehyung memandangi wajah Hoseok. Didalam hati dan pikirannya ia mengutuk Hoseok. Taehyung membenci Hoseok yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk Taehyung. Hoseok tak akan mengerti jika didalam hati Taehyung ia sangat khawatir sekali.

"Hyung jangan berkata apapun kepada ayah dan Yunho Ahjushi tentang ini". Celetuk Taehyung. Tangannya mengepal. Tatapannya masih tertuju kepada Hoseok.

"Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu siapa yang akan disalahkan jika bukan kita Tae". Himchan memandang sekilas kearah Hoseok lantas memandang keponakannya.

"Himchan hyung, Kurasa Taehyung benar. Hoseok tak mengalami luka serius. Dokter berkata Hoseok akan cepat sadar jika pengaruh obat biusnya habis". Ucap Jin berusaha menangkan Himchan. Jin berkata itu bukan tanpa alasan. Namun ia lebih tak ingin menambah banyak masalah yang akan berdampak kepada Taehyung.

Jika ayah Hoseok dan ayah Taehyung mengetahui insiden ini maka Taehyung bisa saja langsung diseret kembali ke Jepang. Sedangkan Jin sangat paham jika Taehyung tak ingin menjalani kehidupan seperti yang dibentuk oleh Jaejoong.

Jin sudah bisa menebak siapa pelaku dibalik insiden ini. Namun ia akan mencari bukti itu secara perlahan.

"Hyung...". Ucap Taehyung. Taehyung bisa melihat tangan Hoseok perlahan bergerak dan mulai tersadar. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan

Jin dan Himchan tersenyum lega saat Hoseok sudah tersadar.

"Aigo Hoseokie. Gwenchana? Mana yang sakit? Kau butuh sesuatu?". Pertanyaan heboh dari Himchan membuat Hoseok kewalahan menjawabnya. Mata Hoseok memandang ke arah Taehyung yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Taehyung?". Kalimat pertama yang Hoseok ucapkan. Dia tak bisa tenang jika Taehyung tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hey.. kau baru saja sadar. Mengapa kau malah menanyainya? kau baik-baik saja kan? kau mengingat kami?". Tanya Himchan. Dia sangat takut jika Hoseok hilang ingatan dan membayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika Yunho pulang ke Seoul dan mendapati putra semata wayangnya melupakannya. Yang lebih menakutkan lagi adalah sebuah fakta besar bahkan tak diberitahukan pada Yunho. Himchan merasa kiamat didepan matanya.

Seperti pepatah "dunia milik berdua", Saat ini atmosfir ruangan itu terasa hanya ada 2 manusia saja. Yang lainnya seakan buram dan menjauh. Mata mereka saling beradu. Berusaha menemukan sebuah jawaban tentang insiden ini.

Hoseok masih pada anggapan bahwa Taehyung sepertinya tak tertarik oleh aski heroik Hoseok. Dan mirisnya Taehyung mempunyai kekhawatiran besar terhadap namja yang saat ini masih terbaring dihadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Hoseok lagi. Tak perlu ditanya pun sebetulnya fisik Taehyung sangat baik-baik saja. Namun batinnya? Hanya Taehyung yang memahaminya. Cover Taehyung terlalu sulit dibaca Hoseok.

"Aku membencimu". Diluar dugaan Hoseok, 2 kata tersebut mengalun penuh kebencian kepada Hoseok. Hoseok terdiam, Mencari kesalahannya pada mata Taehyung. Namun yang ia temukan hanya kesesatan. Hoseok tak menemukan jawaban apapun dari ucapan Taehyung.

"Apa? Kenapa?". Jika Hoseok tak bisa menemukan jawaban lewat mata Taehyung, maka pertanyaan secara lisanlah yang Hoseok ambil.

Hoseok berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Ya! Hoseokie kau masih sakit!". Himchan berusaha menopang tubuh Hoseok. Hoseok tertatih. Hoseok memegangi kepalanya yang diperban. Mungkin pusing mulai menyerangnya. Tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk terduduk dan melihat dengan jelas sosok Taehyung.

Taehyung masih tak bergeming dari posisi berdirinya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan marah Himchan dan tatapn terkejut dari Jin.

"Tae apa yang kau ucapkan? Hoseokie sudah menolongmu. Aish bocah ini!". Ucap Himchan dengan nada kesal. Ia hafal betul jika keponakannya satu ini tak akan mau meminta maaf atas ucapannya.

Hoseok menunggu jawaban Taehyung. Lama menunggu hingga ia merasa lelah dan bersandar diujung ranjangnya.

"Baiklah". Ucap Hoseok singkat. Tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu. Mungkin saja Hoseok sudah menyerah. Bukankah sejak awal memang Hoseok berjuang seorang diri. Ia yang membutuhkan Taehyung, namun Taehyung layaknya kupu-kupu yang semakin ditangkap maka semakin terbang menjauh.

Pening dikepalanya membuatnya berhenti berfikir tentang Taehyung. Hoseok kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya kembali. Saat ini ia ingin melenyapkan apapun yang membuat kepalanya terasa berat. Sejenak saja. Berharap setelah ia bangun semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor jurusan musiknya. Langkahnya pelan dan semakin pelan saat melewati ruang alat musik kontemporer. Suara grand piano terdengar sayup-sayup dari ruangan itu. Melody cepat yang dimainkan ntah siapa itu terdengar seakan seseorang itu sedang meluapkan emosinya. Caranya menekan tuts piano terkesan tegas dan kasar.

Yoongi berdiri didepan pintu ruangan itu. Masih berusaha mendengarkan alunan musik yang penuh aura menekan dari dalam. Yoongi memang terkenal pandai memainkan alat musik dan membuat musik namun baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang memainkan piano dengan sangat emosi.

Terkadang rasa penasaran bisa mengalahkan apapun. Bahkan Yoongi sudah melupakan kesopanan untuk tak mengusik privasi seseorang di dalam ruangan itu.

Apa yang Yoongi lihat setelah pintu itu dibuka adalah sangat diluar dugaannya. Seseorang yang telah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun lah yang memainkan grand piano tersebut.

"Paman Yoochun? Sedang apa kau disini?". Itulah pertanyaan pertama Yoongi kepada pemain piano tersebut.

Yoochun memghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Yoongi dengan terkejut.

"Kupikir tak ada mahasiswa kemari. Kau akan berlatih?". Kali ini Yoochun kembali memainkan pianonya dengan lembut mengiri perbincangan mereka.

"Aku? Aku sedang mendengar seseorang bermain piano dengan kasar. Dan itu membuatku ingin melihatnya". Jawab Yoongi. Jangan lupakan sifat dasar Yoongi yang tak mengenal basa-basi. Terlebih saat ini Yoongi sedang menatapnya heran.

"Apa saat ini masih terlihat kasar? Bukankah karya Mozart terdengar mengalun indah dari permainanku?". Yoochun tersenyum. Tersenyum disaat seseorang sedang menatapmu heran.

Yoochun masih terus memainkan pianonya sambil tersenyum. Bagi Yoongi itu bukan senyum ramah dari paman tirinya. Itu sebuah senyum penuh dendam.

Yoongi tak perlu lelah untuk mengartikan apa maksud pamannya. Ia lebih memilih bertanya.

"Paman penanggungjawab klub teater bukan? Apa kau sudah mendengar kecelakaan terjadi disana?". Tanya Yoongi.

Yoochun menghentikan permainannya dan menatap Yoongi. Wajahnya berubah. Perubahan yang terlalu fake bagi Yoongi. Bukan ekspresi alami. Yoongi tak bisa di bohongi dalam hal melihat seseorang tulus atau tidak.

Sejak awal ia memang sangat mencurigai Yoochun. Bukan, Bukan sejak kejadian ini, Namun jauh-jauh sebelum ia menjadi keluarga Park. Banyak hal janggal yang ia temukan pada Yoochun. Namun Yoongi diam dan melihat. Bukankah itu cara aman mengamati seseorang?.

"Apa yang terjadi? Seseorang kelelahan berlatih? Atau lighting terjatuh?". Tanya Yoochun sembari berdiri dari kursinya dengan wajah yang seperti dibuat-buat untuk terlejut.

"Pemain utama hampir terjatuh saat melakukan adegan terbang". Jawab Yoongi. Matanya masih menelusuri sikap Yoochun.

"Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahuku? Kuharap Taehyung baik-baik saja". Ucap Yoochun. Wajahnya benar-benar membuat Yoongi muak.

Yoongi berani bertaruh jika Pamannya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tak ada inisiatif untuknya segera ke TKP. Dan apa begini pekerjaan penanggungjawab klub teater? Tak terlihat di gedung teater dan malah bermain piano dengan santai seakan ia sedang menikmati sore yang cerah.

Yoongi sekali lagi memastikan bahwa jika dirinya seorang detektif maka orang pertama yang ia curigai adalah Pamannya sendiri. Bukti perkara kedua. Alibi pelakulah yang ia cari. Pelaku bahkan didepan mata.

"Dan kurasa kecelakaan ini seperti di sengaja oleh seseorang". Tepat sasaran atau tidak Yoongi ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dan sekilas bisa Yoongi lihat raut ketegangan diwajah Yoochun. Sekilas namun mampu tertangkap mata sipit milik Yoongi.

"Baiklah paman, jam kuliah soreku segera dimulai. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu dirumah". Ucap Yoongi dan berlalu.

Yoochun terdiam. Senyum palsu yang terlihat menawan berubah menjadi senyum iblis. Senyum penuh dendam dan ide-ide untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya.

"Taehyung... saat ini dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak. Tapi apa dewimu akan berpihak kembali setelah ini? Mari kita lihat. HAHAHA". Tawa menakutkan menggema diruangan itu. Yoochun segera membereskan barangnya dan segera keluar membuat sebuah alibi. Alibi seakan ia tak tahu apapun.

Yoongi hampir memasuki ruangannya saat ia tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu.

"Bagaiaman ia tahu jika itu Taehyung sedangkan ia berkata tak mengetahui apapun. Ku rasa pemain utama tidak hanya Taehyung". Yoongi mengangkat bahunya. Ia akan memikirkan nanti. Saat ini ia harus segera memasuki ruang kuliah sorenya sebelum dosennya menguncinya dari luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jin berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan. Disampingnya terdapat Taehyung dengan wajah yang sama dan langkah yang jauh lebih pelan dari Jin.

Setelah kejadian "aku membencimu", Himchan menyuruh Jin untuk mengantarkan Taehyung pulang. Himchan merasa Taehyung mungkin saja membutuhkan istirahat. Menurut Himchan, Taehyung menjadi berbicara seenaknya karena ia masih shock atas kejadian di gedung teater siang tadi. Dan Jin dengan sigap membawa Taehyung keluar dari ruangan Hoseok.

Jin menghela nafasnya. Bukan karena ia lelah namun ia prihatin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung sudah cukup tertekan dengan sikap otoriter ayahnya, ditambah dengan adanya Hoseok yang membuatnya menjadi gamang.

Jin berhenti, Taehyung pun berhenti.

"Kenapa?". Tanya Taehyung.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?". Tanya Jin dengan logat seperti biasa. Lembut dan sejuk di telinga Hoseok. Namja tampan itu terlihat keibuan saat dirinya memasang wajah prihatin.

Taehyung tersenyum palsu. Sangat palsu hingga Jin menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Boleh aku menginap di apartemenmu?". Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jin, namun Taehyung memiliki tawaran lain.

"Sejak kapan aku melarangmu kesana. Kau perlu istirahat Taehyung. Palli". Ucap Jin dan ia segera menarik tangan Taehyung supaya jalan pelan ala Taehyung tadi tak terjadi kedua kalinya. Bisa-bisa ia sampai di parkiran mobil 3 jam kemudian jika mengikuti gaya berjalan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok tidak tertidur, ia masih terjaga. Namun ia sengaja memejamkan matanya untuk meredam luka dihatinya.

Ada rasa terluka yang sangat perih dihatinya. Bagi Hoseok lebih baik luka yang mengeluarkan darah dari pada luka tak terlihat seperti ini.

"Kau terbangun? Apa kau tak nyenyak?". Tanya Himchan. Hoseok merasa Himchan sangat perhatian seperti seorang ibu.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menerawang jauh diatap rumah sakit yang serba putih itu.

"Hyung?". Tanya Hoseok pelan.

Himchan yang tengah menuang air mineral kedalam gelas menoleh kearah Hoseok.

"Ada apa? Kau haus?". Tanya Hoseok sembari duduk dikursi sampinh Hoseok.

"Apa memang Taehyung seperti itu?". Tanya Hoseok. matanya masih menatap "langit putih" diatasnya.

"Taehyung yang seperti apa maksudmu?". Tanya balik Himchan. Kepalanya dimiringkan pertanda ia bingung.

"Menutup hatinya kurasa". Jawab Hoseok singkat.

Himchan mengangkat alisnya. Lalu mengulum senyumnya. Himchan langsung peka oleh hal ini. Ini percintaan anak muda.

Bukan jawaban namun sebuah tawa cekikikan yang membuat Hoseok menoleh.

"Hyung kau baik-baik saja?". Tanya Hoseok. Ia takut jika paman Taehyung ini sedang kerasukan roh penunggu rumah sakit. Rumor jika dirumah sakit selalu ada arwah gentayangan masih dipegang Hoseok. Hoseok sedikit ngeri.

Himchan hampir saja menggetok kepala Hoseok saat ia ingat jika kepala Hoseok diperban. Ia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda ia kesal. Hoseok membayangkan jika Taehyung seperti Himchan maka ia tak segan untuk menyerangnya.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau kira aku kerasukan setan? Dasar. Aku tertawa karena melihat kalian. Jadi kau menyukai keponakanku? Aigo ternyata ada juga yang tertarik pada mahluk flat itu. Padahal Hyungku sama sekali tidak seperti Taehyung. Tapi ku akui ia memang cantik seperti hyungku". Cerita Himchan.

"Apa ia seperti itu sejak dulu?". Tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak, Dulu ia sangat ceria dan manis. Namun hyungku terlalu keras padanya. Itu yang membuatnya seperti sekarang. Seperti tak punya perasaan bukan?". Himchan menggetok-getok dagunya dengan telunjuknya. Seakan ia sedang menganalisis sebuah penelitian.

"Aku tak bisa memahaminya". Ucap Hoseok. Ada nada sendu didalam kalimatnya.

Himchan memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan iba. Memang jika kita mencintai seseorang tapi sulit memahaminya makan aoan terasa sulit.

"Maafkan ucapan Taehyung. Kurasa ia khawatir padamu".

"Khawatir? Tapi membenciku?". Tanya Hoseok. Hoseok semakin tak mengerti mengapa jika khawatir malah berkata benci.

"Kau ini sungguh namja tak peka ya". Sindir Himchan

Hoseok sedikit kesal saat dikatai tak peka. Bagaiamana bisa ia peka jika Taehyung sulit ditebak.

"Kau tau Hoseokie, Didunia ini aa seseorang yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya ada pula yang tak bisa. Dan kurasa Taehyung adalah orang kedua. Tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya". Ucap Himchan.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia sekali lagi tak peka. Benar kata Himchan, Ia tak peka. Seharusnya ia bisa mengerti jika didunia ini tak semua orang bisa seperti Hoseok. Hoseok selalu bisa mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi perasaannya. Bahagia maka ia akan bahagi. Sedih maka ia akan terlihat sedih. Tidak seperti Taehyung hanya memiliki 1 ekspresi saja tanpa tau sebetulnya ia sedang bahagia atau sedih.

Hoseok tak munafik jika hatinya sedikit berbunga saat mendengar ucapan Himchan. Bahwa Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Bolehlah untuk hari ini Hoseok bahagia bahwa faktanya Taehyung mengkhawatirkannya. Setidaknya itu sedikit harapan. Harapan untuk secara utuh memilikinya.

"Taehyung itu seperti kupu-kupu". Ucap Himchan. Sontak membuat Hoseok menoleh. Ia merasa sependapat dengan Himchan.

"Semakin kau kejar maka ia semakin terbang tinggi, Jika kau memintanya tinggal maka ia pun akan tetap pergi. Jadi buatlah ia mendekat dan terjerat. Bukankah ada filosofi jika Kupu-kupu akan mendekati bunga yang ia pilih? Jika ia menyukai madunya maka ia akan tinggal lama dan terjerat untuk meminumnya lagi". Himchan berdiri dari kursinya dan segera membereskan barang-barang bawaannya yang masih berajtakan dimeja.

Hoseok tersenyum. Senyum harapan. Ini justru awal. Awal ia menjerat Taehyung. Ia menyukai perkataan Himchan. Saat menyukainya. Seakan itu nasehat yang bisa membuatnya kembali bangkit. Matanya terpejam dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya. Ia berharap bisa bermimpi seperti harapannya.

Himchan memandang Hoseok yang sepertinya sudah mulai tertidur. Tangannya berhenti membereskan plastik makanan dan botol air mineral.

Ingatannya terbang kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mengejarnya.

"Apa Yongguk paham?". Tanyanya pada udara.

Himchan mengangkat bahunya lantas melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil audi hitam nan mewah milik Jin terparkir didalam basement apartemen. Ia tak segera keluar mobil melainkan menatap Taehyung tertidur disampingnya.

Jin tersenyum. Taehyung sudah pasti kelelahan fisik dan batinnya. Jin merapikan poni Taehyung yang jatuh di matanya. Jin sangat menyukai wajah polos saat Taehyung tertidur. Itu adalah pandangan terindah yang Jin lihat.

Perlahan Jin mendekati bibir tipis Taehyung dan mengecupnya. Kecupan ringan namun lama. Jin menikmatinya. Kecupan lembut yang biasa ia berikan untuk Taehyung.

Bibir yang saling menempel itu masih berlangsung. Namun sepasang mata menatapnya dengan penuh luka.

Tak jauh dari tempat mobil Jin terparkir berdirilah Namjoon. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pilar penyangga. Menatap dengan luka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Namjoon bermaksud ingin menemui Jin namun seseorang yang ia tunggu sepertinya tidak membutuhkan Namjoon. Namjoon berjalan menjauh dari tempat ini.

Sekali lagi ia bukan bunga yang dipilih oleh sang Butterfly. Namjoon belum cukup untuk menarik Jin. Tak akan pernah cukup.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Nb : Sudah kubayar bukan updatenya^^ Jadi buat reader yang memaksaku update wajib memberiku Poppo^^

Happy Reading


	9. Chapter 9

BUTTERFLY Pt.9

.

.

.

Cast : KIM TAEHYUNG, JUNG HOSEOK

Other Cast : KIM SEOK JIN, KIM NAMJOON, MIN YOONGI, PARK JIMIN, PARK YOOCHUN, KIM JAEJOONG, JUNG YUNHO

.

.

"Aku terus berlari dan mengejarnya meskipun ia berlari menggunakan sayapnya, jika ia lelah dan jatuh maka aku siap menangkapnya"-Jung Hoseok

.

.

.

TOKYO, JEPANG

SHINNODA CENTER APARTEMEN

(1500 Floor)

23:00 pm

Dua tubuh tanpa busana itu tengah berbaring lemas, lelehan cairan putih tersebar ditubuh mereka dan juga di sprei yang di dominasi warna biru tersebut.

Wajah cantik Jaejoong terlihat lelah selepas kegiatannya dengan Yunho, Wajah puas keduanya menunjukkan bahwa permainan malam ini sangat panas. Bahkan kejantanan Yunho yang panjang masih tertanam sempurna di hole sempit milik Jaejoong.

"Ngh.. Cukup Yun, kau sudah menghabiskanku sejak sore". Suara manja Jaejoong mengalun melewati gendang telinga Yunho dan justru membuat kejantanan yang hampir 'layu' itu kembali menegang dan membuat hole Jaejoong kembali melebar.

"Aku sudah selesai tapi kau membuatnya terbangun baby". Smirk menggoda Yunho terlukis diwajah tampannya. Jaejoong memandangnya dan lihatlah Jaejoong berkata tidak namun ia menggerakkan pinggangnya dengan pelan mengikuti gerak kejantanan Yunho yang sedang keluar masuk.

Tubuh Yunho menunduk dan meraup bibir merah milik kekasihnya. Bibir manis yang memiliki saudara kembar, bibir milik Taehyung.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mungkin saja tak mengetahui jika anak mereka tengah mengalami pergulatan hati dalam proses saling memiliki. Bahkan Hoseok sangat terobsesi dengan bibir manis Taehyung meski hanya sekali mengecapnya.

"Yun~ nghh kau sudah mendengarnya bukan?". Jaejoong bertanya.

Yunho semakin menghentakkan kejantanannya di hole Jaejoong.

Yunho menaikkan satu kaki Jaejoong diatas pundaknya dan kejantanannya semakin menusuk-nusuk hole ketat favoritnya.

"Soal Taehyung? Atau soal Hoseok?". Yunho menangkap apa yang ditanyakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat kepala kejantanan Yunho menusuk tepat di Sweet spotnya. Teriakan kenikmatan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Ahh~~ lagi Yun please~". Jaejoong meremas kuat selimut dibawahnya yang bahkan bentuknya sudah tidak seperti selimut.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya jika Hoseok cacat atau parahnya anakku sampai mati". Yunho berkata sembari semakin menusukkan kejantananya di hole Jaejoong yang semakin menjepitnya.

"Ahh Yun~~ Tidak. Nghh Hoseokkie selamat. Taehyung juga. Adikku bisa mengurus semua. Se-sekarang apa rencana kita? ahh~~ Yun kenapa kejantananmu semakin besar? ". Jaejoong seakan tak kuasa menahan hentakan nikmat Yunho.

"Yoochun kurasa semakin berani. nghh". Jaejoong melanjutkan, ia tersenyum puas saat lagi-lagi benda besar dan keras itu menusuk dalam holenya.

"Secepatnya kita kembali ke Korea dan membuat si Brengsek itu mendekam dipenjara. Shh shit! Hole ini semakin ketat dan ketat". Yunho mendesis nikmat saat hole sempit itu semakin meremas kejantananya.

Bibir mereka saling berpaut, Saling melumat dan menghisap. Mereka mengesampingkan sementara apa yang tengah terjadi di Korea. Saat ini hanya ada kenikmatan diantara mereka.

Kejantanan yang terus menusuk itu mengeluarkan cairan putihnya jauh didalam hole Jaejoong. Teriakan klimaks terdengar dikamar apartemen Jaejoong. Nikmat dan panas. Cinta tak mengenal siapa dengan siapa. Cinta itu bisa diekspresikan dalam hal apapun. Meskipun mereka seakan tak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, namun mereka punya cara sendiri untuk melindungi Taehyung dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

JIN APARTEMEN'S

21:00 pm

Taehyung memejamkan matanya erat saat tubuh di belakangnya memasukkan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya nikmat. Lutut Taehyung yang menjadi tumpuan badannya menjadi sedikit tergoyah.

Doggy Style. Gaya bercinta yang ntah bagaimana bisa Jin dan Taehyung lakukan. Keduanya tak mengerti. Keduanya tidak merencanakan apapun. Namun itulah yang terjadi saat ini. Jin dan Taehyung membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Jin memegang pinggang Taehyung dan terus menerus menusukkan kejantananya kedalam hole milik Taehyung. Terus dan tanpa henti.

Keringat keduanya saling menetes. Keduanya menikmati. Keduanya mendesahkan apa yang tengah menyelubungi rasa nikmat tubuhnya.

"Ngh~~". Desahan nikmat itu terdengar semakin jelas dikamar bernuansa minimalis itu.

"Ssh..". Jin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan nikmat disekujur tubuhnya. Hole sempit Taehyung meremas dan menjepit kejantanannya.

Mereka tak perlu berkata-kata. Desahanlah yang menjadi bukti bahwa keduanya tengah menikmatinya.

Tak perlu status apapun diantara keduanya. Keduanya membutuhkan itu. Tak perlu cinta untuk bisa saling berbagi kepuasan. Begitulah prinsip mereka.

"Hyung!"

"Taehyung!"

Keduanya saling memanggil saat klimaks itu datang. Sperma mereka saling keluar. Cairan kenikmatan didalam tubuh mereka keluar menetes seakan cairan itulah yang membuat mereka ingin melampiaskan hasrat itu.

Taehyung ambruk diatas kasur itu saat spermanya tak lagi menetes dari kejantananya. Jin segera melepas kenjatananya dan berbaring disamping Taehyung. Nafas mereka masih belum teratur.

"hah..hah". Jin menstabilkan nafasnya. Dilihatnya Taehyung tengah tengkurap disampingnya dan wajahnya memandang balik kearah Jin.

Tangan Jin terulur menyentuk pipi tirus Taehyung. Pipi yang setiap hari semakin mengurus dan memucat. Tak ada rona kemerahan disana. Jin tak ingin membahasnya namun ia sangat tahu jika itu dikarenakan masalah yang sedang menjadi pikiran Taehyung.

Paksaan Ayahnya untuk mengikutinya ke Jepang, Pembuktiannya dalam drama musikal minggu depan dan sederet perasaan lain yang membuatnya semakin rumit.

Senyum tipis Taehyung terukir diwajahnya. Senyum keterpaksaan yang ia perlihatkan. Tubuhnya berbalik telentang. Kedua tubuh polos itu tengah memandang langit-langit kamar itu. Memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

"Sudah puas?". Suara lain mengintrupsi keduanya. Suara berat yang terdengar sarkastik dan memendam keterlukaan.

Keduanya menoleh dan memandang pria yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar Jin. Keduanya memandang dengan ekspresi yang sangat kontras. Taehyung dengan datarnya dan Jin yang seratus persen terkejut. Bahkan ia lupa jika Namjoon mengetahui password pintu masuk apartemennya. Ntah sudah sejak kapan Namjoon berada disana. Taehyung masih telentang dengan santai namun berbeda dengan Jin yang segera menarik selimut dan menutupi area bawahnya.

"Namjoon...?". Suara lirih Jin menyiratkan rasa terkejutnya serta rasa seakan ia ketahuan sedang bercinta dengan orang lain.

"Tae.. pakai pakaianmu dan aku sedang ada urusan dengan Jin hyung". Namjoon berkata dan matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Jin beserta lelehan sperma dikasurnya.

Ada sorot terluka dan marah di dalam mata sipit itu. Namjoon tidak berteriak ataupun memakinya. Ia berbicara dengan tenang seakan Jin baru saja membuat gosong roti panggangnya. Namun hal ini lah yang justru membuat Jin mengernyit perih. Wajah Namjoon membuatnya serba salah.

"Tae, akan ku panggilkan..." .

"Tak perlu". Ucap Taehyung memotong ucapan Jin, seraya memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"Tapi ini sudah...".

"Tak perlu hyung!". Ucapan kedua Taehyung membuat Jin sedikit terkejut. Nada bicara Taehyung sedikit meninggi. Marahkah ia? Kecewakah ia? Jin tak bisa memahami kejadian malam ini. Otak pintarnya mendadak semakin mati saat mata tajam Namjoon menusuknya.

Jin hanya bisa melihat kepegian Taehyung. Tubuh Taehyung melewati dengan lancar didepan Namjoon tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Detik berikutnya suara bantingan pintu menggema diantara ketiganya. Namjoon menutup pintu kamar itu dengan sangat keras dan Jin hampir terlonjak. Taehyung berhenti di samping kamar Jin dan terdiam ditempatnya.

"Beginikah yang kau kerjakan dengan Taehyung?!". Namjoon menerjang Jin dan menindihnya. Rambut halus Jin dijambaknya dengan kasar.

"J-joon aku bisa jelaskan. Lepas akh! ini sakit!". Jin berusaha melepaskan tangan Namjoon di rambutnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening saat jambakan itu semakin kuat

Namjoon duduk didada Jin dan tangan kirinya melayang tepat di pipinya.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi kiri Jin. Hening.

Suasana kamar itu hening. Sekian detik hingga teriakan Jin memenuhi ruangan itu. Suara rintih kesakitan itu terdengar hingga keluar kamar.

Taehyung masih disana. Berdiri tegang ditempatnya. Tak ada ekspresi apapun. Apa yang didengarnya sangat nyata. Taehyung mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Namjoon murka dan bagaimana teriakan Jin yang tengah disiksa Namjoon didalam sana.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya perlahan. Peluh masih membasahi keningnya. Taehyung berjalan keluar apartemen Jin dengan perlahan. Pikirannya kembali pada saat Namjoon datang dikamar itu. Pikirannya membayangkan jika yang datang adalah Hoseok. Apakah Hoseok juga akan melakukan apa yang Namjoon lakukan pada Jin? Ataukah Hoseok akan langsung membunuh Jin? Taehyung tak bisa menjawabnya. Langkahnya berjalan menjauhi apartemen itu dan berjalan lurus menuju suatu tempat. Tempat untuknya mencari jawaban. Satu saja pertanyaan yang ingin ia jawab malam ini. Pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan dan berusaha ia cari jawabannya.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengamati apa yang tengah paman tirinya lakukan. Bukan sifat Yoongi mengamati sekitar namun kali ini ia memiliki alasan mengapa ia membuat repot dirinya dengan mengamati pamannya yang seakan tengah gelisah.

Yoongi sengaja memperlambat acara belajarnya ditengah ruang keluarga demi mencari bukti bahwa memang pamannyalah yang menjadi pelaku kecelakaan di gedung teater. Namun bukan hal mudah mengingat pamannya sangat pandai bersikap seakan tak mengetahui apapun.

Mata Yoongi menajam saat pamannya menerima sebuah panggilan dan berjalan menuju balkon untuk berbicara. Pembicaraan apa yang harus disembunyikan dari Yoongi yang tengah fokus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya? Bahkan Yoongi terlihat tak peduli untuk menutupi bahwa sebetulnya Yoongi mencari celah untuk membuktikan paman tirinya terlibat dalam kasus kecelakaan itu.

Yoongi masih bisa bernafas lega saat Jin memberitahunya jika Hoseok baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun juga Yoongi lah yang mengajak Hoseok bergabung di Grup musikal itu dan hal itu membuatnya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Hoseok. Hoseok dan Yoongi memang jarang terlihat bersama namun mereka sangat akrab jika kebetulan bertemu di dalam ruang teater dan membicarakan tentang musik rap. Keduanya ternyata punya selera musik yang sama, R&B bagi mereka seperti aliran musik yang sangat keren dan bisa menyatukan kalangan.

Yoongi berjalan perlahan kearah balkon dan menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok sebelah pintu menuju balkon. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar pamannya sedikit emosi.

"Bodoh! seharusnya kau mengecek ruangan itu. Kamera pengawas memang tidak ada disana! tapi apa kau lupa kamera diluar ruangan itu? kamera itu bisa jadi kunci! jangan bodoh! ambil kamera itu". Yoochun meremas pagar pembatas balkon dengan kuat. Andai saja lawan bicaranya berada didepannya saat ini, maka sudah dipastikan kepalan tangan Yoochun akan melayang mengenai lawan bicaranya.

Begitulah Yoochun, namja yang tak akan tinggal diam jika keinginannya tak didapat. Jaejoong memang tak berhasil ia dapatkan, namun sakit hatinya ia tujukan untuk mencelakai Taehyung, anak satu-satunya Jaejoong sekaligus kelemahan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mati-matian membuat Taehyung mau mengikutinya ke Jepang, namun Taehyung memiliki hal lain. Ia ingin hidup dengan caranya sendiri tanpa tahu jika Yoochun mengincarnya.

Yoongi masih melakukan aksi mengupingnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Mengapa ia tak berfikir soal kamera itu? Mengapa ia tak segera pergi. Kenyataan bahwa paman nya lah pelaku dari kecelakaan itu membuat Yoongi kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Dia ketakutan. Yoongi tak menyangka jika selama ini ia tinggal bersama seseorang seperti Yoochun. Namja penuh ambisi dan dendam. Yoongi masih berdiri ditempat saat Yoochun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan membuka pintu balkon untuk kembali masuk.

Yoongi masih berdiri, kakinya terasa bergetar dan bahkan ia sepertinya lupa bagaimana caranya untuk pergi dari sana.

SRET!

Jangan kekar itu menariknya dan memasuki kamar gelap tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi berdiri. Bahkan setelah memasuki ruangan itu Yoongi masih tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya bergetat hebat. Ia takut. Menakuti bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan membuktikan kepada semuanya bahwa paman tirinya yang sengaja memotong tali alat terbang Taehyung.

"Tenangkan dirimu hyung, aku disini. Tenang ku mohon". Jimin memeluknya erat dan menenangkan Yoongi. Mereka saat ini berada didalam kamar Jimin. Jimin tahu apa yang terjadi. Secara tak sengaja ia pun mendengar apa yang Yoochun bicarakan. Bahkan jika ia terlambat menarik Yoongi masuk kekamarnya maka bisa saja Yoochun mengetahuinya kalau Yoongi sengaja menyuping pembicaraan Yoochun ntah dengan siapa itu.

Tubuh Yoongi masih bergetar. Usapan lembut Jimin tak membuat Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Hyung dengarkan aku, disini ada aku. Dan kita bersama-sama akan membuktikan jika Paman yang bersalah. Hyung kau tak sendiri. Paman tak akan berani mencelakai kita. Kumohon tenanglah". Jimin memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

"Ka-kamera itu. Kita harus temukan kamera pengawas di luar gedung itu, kita.. kita harus temukan". Ucap Yoongi dengan terbata.

Jimin masih memeluknya. Semakin erat agar Yoongi tenang.

"Besok kita temui Jin hyung, kita minta bantuannya oke? Kurasa Jin hyung punya akses bebas ke ruang kamera pengawas". Jimin berkata menenangkan.

Yoongi mengangguk lantas menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin, ia merasa bahwa Jiminlah yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Hanya Jiminlah yang bisa membuatnya tak takut lagi.

Jimin melepas pelukan itu dan menangkup pipi putih Yoongi.

"Hyung, meski dia paman kita tapi jika dia menjadi penjahat maka kita tak bisa melindunginya". Jimin berkata dan menatap mata Yoongi. Seakan kalimat itu berkesan untuk menguatkan Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi bisa membuktikan bahwa paman Yoochun lah yang bertanggungjawab atas kecelakaan itu.

Yoongi mengangguk, perlahan ada semburan tipis di pipi dan hidungnya dan spontan Jimin terkekeh melihatnya.

Bibir Jimin yang memang tak terlalu jauh dengan wajah Yoongi, Langsung saja meraup bibir tipis Yoongi sekaligus melumatnya. Lumatan pelan dan lembut.

Tak ada nafsu disana, hanya ada ciuman saling menguatkan.

Jauh didalam hati Jimin ada sebuah rasa kecewa dan kasihan terhadap Yoochun, namun ia tak bisa menjadi orang jahat kedua karena melindungi penjahat yang ingin mencelakai teman mereka.

Jimin berjanji dalam hati akan selalu melindungi Yoongi jika sewaktu-waktu pamannya berbuat jahat kepada Yoongi. Saat ini Yoongi dan Jimin adalah saksi utama. Tinggal mengumpulkan bukti dan semuanya selesai.

Meskipun Jimin tak terlihat akrab dengan Taehyun namun dirinya adalah teman dekat Hoseok, Hoseok dan Taehyung bisa saja meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan kemarin melihat seberapa fatalnya jika tali alat terbang itu sampai putus saat dinaiki Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya tenang dan tak ada perasaan takut saat melewati koridor gelap itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat tubuh kurusnya berhenti di ruangan dengan nama "Pasien Jung Hoseok".

Ya, malam ini tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat tujuan Taehyung. Wajah datarnya terpatri setia. Langkah kakinya pelan saat memasuki kamar Hoseok yang gelap dan hanya ada lampu tidur disampingnya.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya ada suara sirine sayup-sayup terdengar di luar sana. Taehyung berhenti di samping ranjang Hoseok dan manatap Hoseok yang saat ini tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Taehyung menatap selang infus yang menancap di tangan Hoseok dan menelusuri selang itu hingga pada tiang penyangga Infus.

Tak ada yang Taehyung lakukan kecuali berdiri dalam kegelapan disamping ranjang Hoseok.

Matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh, wajah dan luka dikepala Hoseok.

Matanya juga menelusuri setiap inci wajah Hoseok.

"Bodoh". Kata itu keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Bukan perkataan lirih namun juga bukan perkataan keras Namun suara yang sedang dan mampu membuat Hoseok terusik dalam tidurnya.

Hoseok merasakan jika seseorang tengah memandanginya. Tidur Hoseok sedikit gelisah. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan terperajat saat melihat seseorang berdiri disampingnya, namun wajahnya tersamarkan oleh kegelapan. Lampu tidur Hoseok tak cukup menyinari seluruh ruangan itu. Lampu redup itu hanya menyinari tubuhnya saja.

"Siapa kau?". Hoseok terduduk dan merasakan nyeri dikepalanya. Matanya bahkan sedikit samar-samar melihat sosok itu.

"Katakan siapa kau?!". Hoseok melempar bantal disampingnya dan tepat mengenai tubuh itu. Namun tubuh itu tak bergeming

"Bodoh". Taehyung berucap.

"Tae? Itu kau?". Hoseok mencoba mengenali suara itu dan juga berusaha menebaknya.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan saat ini tubuh serta wajahnya bisa Hoseok lihat. Hoseok terperajat. Taehyung bukan seperti ini. Taehyung terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Peluh itu menetes dari keningnya dan menetes di garis wajahnya. Rambut Taehyung memang berponi yang menutupi dahinya namun kini rambut itu basah, sangat berantakan dan menutupi matanya. Hoseok sempat berfikir jika dihadapannya adalah Taehyung versi psikopat. Hoseok memang hafal dengan raut muka Taehyung yang tanpa ekspresi namun kali ini wajah itu bagaikan batu pualam. Dingin, kaku dan pucat.

"Taehyung apa yang...". Ucapan Hoseok terhenti saat tubuhnya ditimpa tubuh Taehyung.

BRUK!

Bukan tubuh itu menerjangnya namun itu tubuh lemas Taehyung yang saat ini menimpa Hoseok. Hoseok dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Taehyung? Tae bangun! Hey kau dengar aku? Bangun!". Dalam pelukannya Hoseok menggoncang tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung pingsan. Pingsan pertamanya. Taehyung lelah. Lelah kepada hati dan fisiknya. Dan malam ini adalah puncak kelelahannya.

Taehyung lelah atas hidupnya yang selalu dituntut ayahnya dan lelah oleh perasaan yang selama ini menyiksanya. Tanpa Hoseok ketahui Taehyung memikirkannya. Memikirkan apa arti dirinya bagi Hoseok hingga Hoseok bertindak jauh untuknya. Taehyung memang tak mempercayai cinta. Namun ia juga tak bisa munafik jika perasaan hangat yang perlahan menghampiri hatinya adalah cinta. Perasaan khawatirnya kepada Hoseok adalah cinta. Perasaan tak pedulinya dan selalu senang dikejar Hoseok adalah Cinta.

Namun Taehyung sangat sulit mengakuinya. Taehyung tak bisa membiarkan cinta itu tumbuh dan tumbuh. Taehyung memiliki tujuan lain dalam hidupnya. Bukan membiarkan dirinya diatur oleh ayahnya atau terluka oleh cinta.

Taehyung tak bisa ditangkap. Taehyung hanyalah kupu-kupu. Terserah akan diartikan apa. Namun bukankah kupu-kupu juga akan bersikap seperti itu jika bertemu bunga yang indah, wangi dan penuh madu?

.

.

.

.

TBC

NB : Ampun Jangan ditagih lagi ya...


	10. Chapter 10

BUTTERFLY

.

.

Pt. 10

.

.

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung

Other Cast : Other Member of BTS

"Ada kalanya yang berlari akan lelah dan berhenti". - Min Yoongi

.

.

Pt.10

Butterfly

.

.

Mata tajam itu terbuka. Perlahan dan menyusuri setiap apa yang masuk di penglihatannya. Taehyung masih ditempat yang sama sebelum ia pingsan namun posisinya saat ini jauh lebih nyaman diantara pelukan tangan kekar disampingnya.

"Sudah bangun hm?". Senyum Hoseok merekah dengan lebar melihat pujaan hatinya membuka matanya.

Tak ada tanggapan apapun kecuali tatapan datar Taehyung yang masih memproses apa yang ingin diingatnya.

Yang membingungkan adalah mengapa ia harus datang ke kamar inap Hoseok tengah malam dan Taehyung rasa saat ini masih beberapa jam berlalu. Bahkan suasana tempat itu masih sama. Gelap, dingin dan menyakitkan.

Taehyung mencerna apa yang tengah melandanya. Rasa tak bisa menerima Hoseok, rasa membutuhkan Jin dan rasa tertekan atas permintaan ayahnya membuatnya teringat bahwa sebetulnya ia telah lelah. Tak bisakan ia normal kembali seperti dulu.

"Kenapa aku?". Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Taehyung membuat Hoseok sedikit berfikir untuk menemukan jawaban yang pas. Hoseok terlalu pusinh menjelaskan panjang lebar dan tentu saja Hoseok juga tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung mendatanginya tengah malam dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Hoseok bahkan mengira Taehyung adalah hantu atau perampok mungkin.

Lebih menggelikan lagi jika di rumah sakit ada perampokan. Sangat tak mungkin.

"Tak terjadi apapun kecuali kau pingsan tepat dipelukanku. Apa terjadi sesuatu?". Tanya Hoseok sembari menatap wajah Taehyung dalam keremangan.

Hoseok meneliti setiap jengkal wajah Taehyung. Benar-benar mahakarya yang indah. Pahatan tegas di rahang dan hidung seolah menyihir Hoseok untuk semakin mengaguminya. Namun wajah itu tetap sama sepanjang hari. Datar tanpa menunjukkan emosi apapun.

Ingin rasanya Hoseok menelusup kedalam pikiran Taehyung agar tahu apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan.

Hoseok mengeratkan pelukannya. Taehyung tak menolak namun juga tak menerima. Segalanya terasa seperti ada sekat tak nyata yang membuat mereka berdua tak bisa menyatu.

Taehyung seakan membatasi diri antara dirinya yang indah dan terbang jauh dengan Hoseok yang ingin menangkapnya dan terus mengejar.

"Atau kau sakit? Pementasan tinggal dua hari lagi. Apa kau sudah siap? Kurasa Jimin dan Jungkook sudah menggantikan posisiku. Aku bisa tenang". Hoseok tersenyum mengingat kedua temannya yang aktif itu mampu menggantikan posisinya, mengkoordinir para penari latar di pementasan drama musikal mendatang.

Taehyung tak terfikir sampai kesana. Namun ia teringat satu hal.

"Ada yang kau curigai?". Tanya Taehyung. Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Ia sedang memproses kemana arah bicara Taehyung.

Jika maksud Taehyung tentang insiden tali terbangnya yang putus tentu saja Hoseok mencurigai beberapa orang.

Namun kita tak bisa menuduh orang secara random tanpa bukti jelas.

Hoseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Urusan itu bisa ia cari orangnya setelah kekuar dari rumah sakit. Saat ini ia ingin fokus kepada namja di pelukannya.

Jika ini adalah suatu tipuan hati maka Hoseok lebih memilih memeluk lebih lama. Lebih lama atau lebih singkat memeluk Taehyung toh sama saja hatinya akan tetap terluka.

Taehyung seakan memberinya harapan, namum apa yang Hoseok dapat selama ini selalu diluar ekspetasinya.

"Kurasa Jin hyung mempunyai akses bebas di ruang CCTV dan...mmpp!". Ucapan Taehyung berhenti.

Bukan terhenti namun dihentikan oleh sebuah bibir tebal yang saat ini tengah menempel sempurna di Bibir Taehyung.

Hoseok ingin bukan nama lain yang disebut Taehyung. Namun hanya namanya. Tak masalah jika itu nama Jimin, Yoongi atau Namjoon, Asalkan bukan nama namja itu.

Bibir Hoseok semakin menekan dan melumat bibir tipis Taehyung. Menghisap bibir bawah dan atas secara bergantian.

Taehyung seperti biasa, tak menolak namun juga tak menerimanya. Sekalipun menerimanya namun itu hanya menerimanya saja tanpa ada tambahan bahwa Taehyung membalas perasaan Hoseok.

Taehyung belum bisa menerimanya. Taehyung saat ini masih berada di dua persimpangan. Mengikuti kemauan Ayahnya untuk menjadi aktor di Jepang dan penuh tuntutan atau berada di pelukan Hoseok selamanya. Taehyung bahkan tahu jika ayahnya sangat mencintai ayah Hoseok.

Taehyung tidak ingin egois dan tak bisa memungkiri jika persimpangan itu memiliki resiko. Namun Taehyung memilih diam. Diam diujung jalan sembari mengikuti kemana arus akan mengantarkannya.

Ciuman itu semakim dalam, bibir dingin keduanya mulai menghangat. Mata keduanya tertutup menikmati kehangatan ciuman itu sebelum fajar.

Namun seakan semuanya terasa tak seimbang. Taehyung masih dengan perasaan datarnya dan Hoseok dengan ambisi ingin memiliki namja tak berekspresi itu.

Lumatan itu semakin dalam dan dalam.

Hoseok mampu menahan dirinya untuk tak melakukan hal yang lebih jauh untuk Taehyung.

Ia sangat mengerti bahwa membuat kupu-kupu mendekat harus ada sebuah umpan. Hoseok masih memikirkanya.

.

.

.

Ruang dance pagi itu sangat sepi. Kegiatan Dance akan mulai aktif sore hingga malam. Ruangan itu saat ini menjadi ruang untuk pertemuan rahasia antara Jin, Yoongi dan Jimin.

Jimin bahkan masih menutup matanya lantaran masih terlalu pagi untuk datang di kampus. Kuliah paginya masih dua jam lagi. Ia tak mungkin tak ikut pertemuan ini. Jin yang meminta langsung mereka berdua untuk datang pagi-pagi buta untuk membahas insiden di ruang teater beberapa hari yang lalu. Jin selaku ketua klub merasa harus turun tangan untuk mencari tau penyebab anak buahnya cidera. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam jika didalam klubnya ada persaingan tak sehat atau bahkan seseorang yang sengaja mencelakai temannya. Apa lagi Jin dan Hoseok sudah mengenal lumayan dekat karena Hoseok adalah Koreografer tim mereka. Jika salah satu tim ada yang terluka maka Jin tak bisa diam saja.

Yoongi meletakkan tangan di dagu dan berpose seakan ia detektif. Jimin hampir saja tertewa melihatnya. Namun ia tak bisa melakukannya lantaran Jin dan Yoongi tengah membahas hal serius.

"Aku memang tak tau apa motifnya. Kurasa kau harus mengijinkanku untuk mencurigai pamanmu Yoongi-ya. Aku mempunyai ini". Jin berkata dengan sangat serius dan sekaligus mengacungkan sebuah flashdish hitam.

"Itu rekaman CCTV? Oh daebak kau terbaik hyung". Jimin berkata dengan semangat. Acungan jempol terpampang dihadapan Jin.

Jin memutar kedua matanya malas. Ia terkadang merasa bahwa Jimin tak bisa berada di situasi serius. Ia terlihat ceria dalam situasi apapun. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Taehyung yang dalam situasi apapun akan menampilkan satu ekspresi saja. Flat face.

Hah...

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Ada sedikit rasa lelah dihatinya saat mengingat siapa yang akan dia tuduh sebagai pelaku insiden itu. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh fakta bahwa paman yang ia kenal hebat selama ini, justru memiliki niat buruk terhadap temannya sendiri. Meskipun Yoongi tak dekat dengan Taehyung, namun secara tak kasat mata ia mempunyai ikatan teman karena seringnya ia berkerjasama dalam suatu pementasan teater dengan Taehyung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Yoong-ya? Kau bisa katakan. Kita memang sedang membahasnya". Jin memperhatikan Yoongi yang sedari tadi terlihat berfikir keras.

Jin tahu jika paman Yoongi adalah pelaku dibalik semua ini. Namun apa motifnya masih menjadi pertanyaan bagi mereka.

"Aku tak menemukan informasi apapun mengapa paman Park melakukan itu. Tapi ini semua pasti berhubungan dengan ayah Taehyung". Jelas Yoongi. Ia berusaha mengaitkan perkenalan yang ia lihat antara ayah Taehyung dengan pamaannya. Yoongi menduga jika kedua memiliki hubungan. Tapi Yoongi tak ingin segera mempercayai kebetulan ini.

Kebetulan paman dan ayah temannya saling mengenal.

"Jadi kau berfikir jika semua ini ditujukan untuk Taehyung namun berakhir dengan Hoseok yang terluka?". Simpul Jimin. Jimin mulai bisa mencerna suasana serius ini. Aura cerianya menjadi lebih manly.

Jin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada sesuatu tentang Taehyung yang ia tak mengerti. Rasa penasarannnya mulai muncul dan menyeruak.

"Maksudmu Kim Jaejoong? Ayah Taehyung yang menjadi aktor di Jepang?". Tanya Jin untuk sekedar memastikan ia tak salah cerna tentang apa yang ia fikirkan.

Oke sekarang begini rangkaiannya.

Jaejoong adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun di Jepang, lalu Park Yoochun adalah mantan aktor terkenal yang mungkin saja suatu ketika mendapat job bersama dengan ayah Taehyung dan otomatis mereka akan saling mengenal.

Jin memang pernah mendengar Taehyung membicarakan hal ini namun ntah bahagaimana saat itu Jin tengah tak fokus.

"saat ini kita membutuhkan Taehyung". Ucap Yoongi perlahan.

"Ponselnya tak aktif sejak semalam. ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya". Ucap Jin sedikit khawatir. Ia menarik ponselnya dari dalam saku celanaanya dan mengecek apakah ada pesannya yang dibalas Taehyung, namun ternyata nihil. ponsel Taehyung masih tak aktif.

"Aku tak berusaha menutupi kesalahan pamanku atau bagaimana, tapi aku sedikit tertekan". Yoongi meenunduk. cepat atau lambat pamannya pamannya akan dalam masalah besar.

Jimin menatap Yoongi. luka hatinya menjadi bertambah saat hyung tercintanya terpuruk.

Jimin mendekat pada sosok mungil Yoongi. mendekapnya dari samping untuk memberikannya kekuatan. Ia ingin berkata bahwa dia ada disana namun tak bisa. Ia terlalu kaku jika ada orang lain melihatnya.

Lain lagi dengan Jin. Ia mengingat kembali dimana ia disiksa habis-habisan oleh Namjoon yang tengah dibakar cemburu.

Tepat disaat ini Jin tahu jika Taehyung belum meninggalkan apartemennya. Jin yakin jika Taehyung pasti mendengar semuanya.

"Yoongi kurasa aku harus segera pergi. nanti siang kita atur jadwal pertemuan ulang kita. dan Jimin kau selesaikan geladi bersih untuk hari ini dengan Jungkook di bagian tari dan musik. Nanti malam akan ku cek kembali". Titah Jin seraya menyerahkan flashdish hitam ke tangan Yoongi.

"Simpan itu". Ucap Jin.

"Baik Hyung. kau akan kemana?". Tanya Jin saat dirasa Jin sedikit terburu-buru.

"Menemui Taehyung. kurasa aku tau dia ada dimana". Jin mengambil tasnya daan segera melesat pergi.

Jimin memandang Flashdish rekaman CCTV ditangan Yoongi.

"Jin hyung... aku terkadang merasa kasihan padanya". Ucap Jimin lirih.

Yoongi memasukkan flashdishnya kedalam tas dan balik bertanya.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan?".

"Ia mengejar sesuatu namun yang dikejar semakin jauh". Mata Jimin menerawang jauh di langit yang terrlihat dari jendela ruangan itu.

"Taehyung ya?". Tebak Yoongi

Jimin mengangguk. Tangannya membelai perlahan rambut belakang Yoongi.

"Kita akan tahu bagaimana akhir ceritanya". Ucap Yoongi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin dan menatap lurus ke mata Jimin.

"Ada kalanya yang berlari akan lelah dan berhenti". Lanjut Yoongi. Selanjutnya bibir merah mudanya sudah bertumbukan dengaan bibir Jimin.

Sesaat Jimin merasa kaget namun ia segera bertindak dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Melepaskan perasaan cinta mereka di hari itu.

.

.

Pt.10

.

.

Himchan tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini. Ia mengambil banyak resiko untuk hal itu. Tapi ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri didepan kediaman teman kakaknya. Park Yoochun.

Jari lentiknya menekan bel rumah itu. Dan tak perlu menebak siapa yang akan membukakan pintunya.

Sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah meembuat karier hyungnya hampir saja hancur. Sosok yang sepertinya akan menjadi musuh barunya.

Himchan merasakan sensasi suram disekitarnya. Ia merasa tidak tepat waktu datang kesana.

"Kim Himchan? Wah aku mendapat kunjungan dari seseorang yang sangat cantik di siang terik". Jemari Yoochun mencolek dagu Himchan.

"Ya! Tak sopan hyung". Himchan segera menepis tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa menikmati wajah kesal Himchan. Persis sekali dengan reaksi yang Jaejoong berikan saat Yoochun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa kemari? Kau membawa hyungmu yang cantik tidak?". Kepala Yoochun menegok keluar pagar siapa tahu Himchan membawa Jaejoong yang ia rindukan.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku yang datang untuk memperingatkanmu Hyung".

"Kau datang sambil marah-marah. Tak ingin masuk dahulu?". Yoochun masih melanjutkan acara menggoda Himchan.

"Diamlah sebentar! Ini Soal Taehyung. aku sudah tahu semuanya. kau berencana mencelakai Taehyung bukan? Kuperingatkan kau hyung. Jika kau berurusan dengan hyungku jangan sekali-kali melibatkan Taehyung didalamnya. Apalagi teman-temannya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Jaejoong hyung tak akan tinggal diam". Himchan menekan amarahnya. sejak awal ia saangat ingin menonjok wajah antagonis Yoochun.

"Itu saja yang mau ku sampaikan. aku pergi". Himchan lantas berbalik dan pergi. Namun langkahnya terpaksa berhenti saat Yoochun mencekal lengan kanannya dengan kuat.

"Akh!". Teriak kesakitan Himchan. Cengkraman Yoochun dilengan kurusnya sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Sakit!". Himchan mencoba melepaskan tangan Yoochun dilengannya. Apa daya Yoochun memang lebih kekar dari pada Himchan.

"Apa kau disuruh oleh Jaejoong? Katakan padanya seharusnya ia tahu resikonya saat ia berusaha menghindariku. Apapun yang bisa membuatnya kembali padaku akan ku gunakan meskipun itu dengan ancaman atau bahkan membuat ia kehilangan segalanya". Ucap Yoochun dengan pelan tepat ditelinga kanan Himchan.

Himchan mulai bergetar. Ucapan Yoochun sangat menakutkan baginya. Ia merasa akan tamat hari ini. apapun yang ia lakukan hari ini membuatnya menyesal karena tak ia pikirkan ulang.

"Aku juga bisa membuatmu hancur jika kau ikut campur dalam urusanku. Tak terkecuali Yunho dan anaknya yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit". Lanjut Yoochun.

kaki Himchan terasa lemas seketika. Jadi Yoochun tahu siapa Hoseok. Himchan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku hyung". Himchan tak ingin mendengar ancaman-ancaman lagi. Saat Yoochun melepaskan cengkraman dilengannya, saat itu pula Himchan berlari keluar dari teras rumah Yoochun dan melesatkan mobilnya jauh dari rumah iblis.

Yoochun tertawa melihatnya.

"Ia belum tahu jika tumbuhan juga ada yang memakan serangga yang hinggap diatasnya". Ucap Yoochun dan ia segera mmasuk kerumahnya.

.

.

.

Jin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dimana Hoseok dirawat.

Jika Feelingnya tepat maka ia akan segera bertemu Taehyung. Jin memang merasa malam itu Taehyung tak pulang ke apartemennya. Namun ia akan memilih mennemui Hoseok.

Jin tahu jika Taehyung saat ini menahan diri untuk tak mengakui bahwa ia sebetulnya mulai menerima keberadaan Hoseok. Namun Taehyung belum menyadarinya.

Jin sadar akan hal itu saat Taehyung khawatir dan Taehyung selalu membicarakan Hoseok sepanjang waktu meskipun tak panjang lebar. Jin tahu itu berarti Taehyung menyadari perasaan Hoseok.

Langkak kaki lebarnya melangkah di koridor sepi kamar Hoseok. Matanya mencari nomor kamar inap Hoseok. Setelah ia merasa menemukannya tangannya perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu.

Jin tak ingin mmembuat kaget yang ada didalam ruangan itu, bisa saja kan saat itu Hoseok tengah tertidur atau tengah diperiksa dokter. Jadi Jin berencana umtuk menyapa secara pelan saja.

Terkadang kenyataan selalu berbeda dengan ekspektasi kita.

Jin memang tak memiliki perasaan menggebu seperti Hoseok. Namun ia memiliki rasa cemburu juga.

Jin merasakan keadaan berbalik saat ini. Ia yang dibuat kanget oleh apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

memang tak parah sepertinya. namun pemandangan dihadapannya sedikit mengoyak hatinya.

Taehyung tengah bercumbu mesra dengan Hoseok. Jin tak mengerti bagian mana yang bisa ia sebut mesra karena secara jelas Taehyung tak berekspresi apapun ditengah ciumannya dengan Hoseok. Namun dimata Jin itu sangat mesra dan penuh perasaan.

Tak pernah Jin sekalipun melihat Taehyung seperti itu. Namun Jin bisa melihat jika Taehyung mulai tersentuh hatinya.

Jin memutuskan untuk menutup pintu itu. Pintu yang sama seperti hatinya.

Jin menyadari jika saat ini ia hanyalah orang lain bagi Taehyung. Jin pun saat itu pula kembali menelusuri dimana letak hatinya.

Siapa yang memiliki hatinya? Siapa yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya? Jin mencari jawabannya. Dan detik itu juga ia bisa mendeskripsikan arti cemburu Namjoon tadi malam.

Jin menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dingin bangsal itu. Matanya terpejam. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Namjoon yang ia tak pernah sadari.

Niatnya mencari Taehyung untuk membicarakan tentang insiden itu menjadi sirna. Jin berfikir mungkin ia akan sedikit menunda penyelidikan dan menunggu Hoseok sembuh.

Opera itu akan dimulai dua hari lagi dan ia perlu konsentrasi disana. Jin melangkahkkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang tak bertujuan selama ini

Jin berlari ke parkiran dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah sakit itu.

Disaat seperti ini ia membutuhkan Namjoon. Namjoon yang terbaik dalam segalanya namun baru saat ini Jin sadari.

Terkadang apa yang terlalu indah yang kita lihat akan semakin membutakan mata kita akan hal indah lainnya.

Biarlah Jin merasakan sakitnya untuk saat ini. Seelanjutnya semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Pt. 10

Tbc

.

.

.

Nb : Maaf banget baru update. Aku tahu kalian ingin tahu lanjutannya bukan? Aku sedikit lupa oleh alur ceritanya. maaf jika di part ini sedikit tak menyambung atau kurang greget. Aku janji part selanjutnya lebih heboh. Terima kasih review kalian dr tahun 2016.

Aku janji ini akan segera diselesaikan.

.

Happy Reading.


End file.
